Ten Years Later
by VMIH930
Summary: It has been ten years later with the battle of newborns and Victoria. Edward, Esme and Alice died in the battle. Bella gets on with her life and moves to Dublin, Ireland and goes to University there and meets her husband. Cullen's are not the same. A letter from Alice and Peter knowing it all sends Cullen's to Ireland. Which Cullen does Bella wind up with? B/C/J and a OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Ten Years Later**

**By: Vmih930**

**My story Finding Love in Aftermath of Battle will be deleted out in two weeks. I just didn't like the way my mind was taking the story. This is the new version of the story.**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters all merits go to Stephanie Myers.**

**Prologue **

**Bella's side of the prologue**

The story takes place ten years, after the battle with Victoria and newborns. Edward, Esme and Alice die in the battle and Bella must face being alone for quiet sometime. Bella stills feels responsible for their deaths. Cullen's do get on with their lives even though it is not the same. Bella decides to move away from all the tragic memories moving to Cork, County near Dublin, Ireland. She attends the, Dublin University and meets her husband there and he was a college professor. He was a trained helicopter pilot in the Ireland army. There she meets Aiden O'Connell her husband. She becomes a teacher at Cork, County High School. Aiden is Liam O'Connell great-grandson by generations. Liam is the mate of Siobhan and Maggie and Charlie lives with them. There are more O'Connell's than meets the eye. Some of the clan is humans, vampires and hybrids. Liam has a huge family and clan throughout Ireland and UK. Bella has a new slew of family that she never thought she could have. She always wanted to be a part of a big family. Bella and Aiden have twins a boy and a girl.

Charlie came to Bella's and Aiden wedding five years ago and meets the clan. Charlie became truly mated to Maggie. He is now retired living in Ireland and he is a vampire. Liam changed Charlie for Maggie.

Aiden died in a Chinook helicopter crashed in the ocean during flight training exercise when, Bella and Aiden's children were one years old. Now they are three. Jacob imprinted on Bella's daughter and decided to leave the pack and stayed in Ireland. He lives with Bella. Jacob has come to terms and accepting the O'Connell vampires, humans and hybrids clan. Yes, Bella is still human so was her deceased husband. Does Bella find love again? Like someone from her past? Wait and see which Cullen she will be with.

**Cullen's and their side of the prologue.**

The Cullen's were devastated from the loss of their loved ones. Nothing has been the same since Edward, Esme and Alice deaths after the battle. Jasper has moved on to living in Texas with Peter and Charlotte. He lost Alice in the battle she helped him overcome his blood thirst by living the Cullen style diet on animal blood. Alice knew he needed to get away feeding from humans because Jasper felt their emotions. Jasper knew that they were not true mates and he never mark Alice, like most mated couples do. Does Jasper find his true mate? The answer is not long for him to wait. Pete lets him know it is time for him to move on and he needs to move somewhere far off. That he will find what he is looking for in the far off land.

Carlisle feels the loss of Esme not in the way most vampire species does. He didn't go to Volturi asking for death like normal vampires would do in a situation of his beloved death. He cannot figure out why he didn't ask for death? He did love Esme is his own way but, their love and mating wasn't intense as it is for Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle was asked to take over Caius place sitting on the throne. Aro and Marcus wanted him too because of his intelligence and compassion. Carlisle agreed to it as long as he doesn't have to live in city of Volterre in the castle. Caius and Dora were killed by the Romanians. Carlisle remains a doctor in upstate Lancaster, Pennsylvania and serves as a king when he can to oversee trials that vampires are breaking laws. Carlisle comes in from time to time for trials serving justice in Volturi. No sooner the trials are over he leaves immediately. It doesn't feel like it is his home. He piles into his work getting over the loneliness he is experiencing. Does he find love again? His answer comes to him in a form of a letter from Alice. Who is his true mate?

Emmett and Rosalie live with the patriarch of the coven and remain loyal to him. Emmett doesn't have his sister Bella to tease anymore. He misses her terribly. Emmett knows Bella wasn't responsible for Edward, Esme and Alice's deaths. No one does. Emmett misses his little sprite elf of a sister Alice. Who can see the future? He does miss Edward in his own way. They love to get into wrestling matches and playing sports together like most brothers do and fight. His misses the matriarch of the family who was like a mother to him. Esme had the mother's instinct down to pack and adored her children and loved them dearly. Emmett misses Jasper and their talks they had together. He wishes he would just come home.

Rosalie misses the whole family she evens misses Bella in her own way. The family has never been the same. Rosalie even dresses down now not into fashion like she once was. She often finds herself toying with the family autos just to take her mind off of things. There is one problem a vampire memory never fades away. For some reason she cannot find it in her heart to miss her sister Alice. Alice manipulated her too much for her liking. She often finds herself wearing Chanel and Vera Wang designer brands like Alice would. Rosalie is fashionable when she wants to be. She does miss Edward they were close but, at times Edward could be a pain in ass to her. He was the golden child that could never do wrong even though; Edward went through a rebellious stage in his younger years. He went after the scum of society.

Rosalie envied Esme at one time carrying a son something she could never do. At the same time she was sympathetic for her loss of her baby boy. Rosalie misses Esme. Rosalie would sometimes she would cry dry tears that would never shed for her inability to have babies. Esme would comfort her daughter and held her for hours. That was a mother's love.

Rosalie misses her twin for all purposes Jasper. She wishes he would come home. He never does it is too hard to deal with all the drama and feeling every one's emotions. He being empathy doesn't help him too cope with their pain from the loss when Rosalie knows he is experiencing that same pain as them.

One day she goes to Forks to pack all of their belongings that were left in the house. She had movers come to help her and Emmett. Carlisle insisted them to close up their Fork manor. Carlisle and the family agree to never return to Forks and sold the house to Mike and Jessica Newton. Mike became rich hitting the lotto. Mike and Jessica soon married after his winnings. Jessica recently gave birth to a baby boy. The house had too many memories for them. Suddenly, Rosalie is cleaning out Alice's old room with her belongings and she reaches out with her arms and hands on a book shelve and she gathers Alice's favorite books. A letter falls out of a book and it is a letter written to her family. The letter is written for Carlisle and her family. She shouts out for Emmett. He steps into the room and Rosalie is sitting on Alice's old bed reading the letter. Rosalie looks at Emmett and the look of shock written in her facial features stuns Emmett. Emmett takes the note from Rosalie and reads it for himself. Emmett is dumbfounded by what; Alice wrote and doesn't know what to make of it all. Emmett just goes with the flow. Only thing that they can do is to give the letter to Carlisle. What did Alice write? Who is Carlisle's true mate?

A/N Let me know what you think if I should continue to new format of the story. Do you like this one better from the original Finding Love in Aftermath of Battle? I will keep you guessing which Cullen that Bella winds up with but it won't be revealed until later**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**My other story Finding Love in the Aftermath of Battle will be deleted out. I just didn't like the way the story went nothing I did could get it to move forward in my mind the way I wanted it to go. This is new version. My other stories my heart belongs to an empath and Better the Second time around and From Earthquake and Tsunami to Finding Love the next chapters will be posted after the first of the year. All my unfinished stories will be done and posted at a slower pace. I want them to be good chapters. My dead hearts beats again I am going to rewrite the epilogue this weekend and have the last chapter posted in December. Please be patient with me it is all coming.**

**This story will be beta's and edited. This is what the first chapter is all about. I will repost the edited version up once my beta has done the editing and her name to the credit. Sorry all mistakes are my own. This chapter will be in Bella's point of view and the next chapter will be in Carlisle's point of view and then Jasper. I will keep you guessing who Bella will wind up with. Sorry, I am evil about the details. I hope you will enjoy. **

It is hard believe that Aiden and I son and daughter are three now. They were born on this day of April the forth in 2010. My son was born first he has striking green eyes and dark auburn hair and looks so much like his father. Our son we named him, Dylan Aiden O'Connell. Then came my daughter she was born ten minutes later after, her brother Dylan was born. I was carrying twins pregnant with, Aiden's children. She looks so much like me and she has the same striking green eyes like her father's and her hair is dark auburn hair like her father, Aiden and I. Yes our little, Ciara Alison Rosaline O'Connell, looks like her mother. She inherited my lack of coordination skills. She is shorter than her brother. I am afraid her brother, Dylan will grow tall as his father.

Today the entire clan will come over for their birthday celebration. Jacob is out playing in the courtyard with, Dylan and Ciara. Aiden and I fell in love with this house once we laid eyes on it five years ago. It has ten bedrooms and lots of space for us to function here. It sits in Mallow County, Cork in, Ireland. We live not far from Liam, Aiden's great-grandfather by generations.

Let me explain how that came about. Liam before he was changed in the 1600's. He was married to a beautiful woman named, Aileen and she were pregnant with her son and she named him, Orin. His human memories he kept after, his change as a vampire. Later on in, Orin's life he married and started the O'Connell clan. The clan grew over time. Liam kept a watch over his wife, Aileen and his son Orin. They never knew what happen to him.

There are least thousands of O'Connell's around world. It all started out with Liam and his roots. Daniel O'Connell he was an, Irish leader and lord during 1800's he is also, Aiden's great-grandfather by generations too. There is so much history with, O'Connell clan. I became a history teacher changing my major in English to History. It peak my interest to do research.

Liam is the chieftain of O'Connell clan there are hundreds living in Ireland. They all know Liam and adore their leader no matter, if they are human or vampire. Siobhan his true mate she has become matriarch of our clan. Some of the, O'Connell, that redeemed to be worthy to, Liam, were changed into a vampires by him. Others he changed them from dying. There are about one hundred of the, O'Connell clan that are vampires. There are Uncles and Aunts to nieces and nephews to the great-grandchildren of, Liam that are vampires. Then there is the others are still humans in the, O'Connell clan. We have about four in the clan that are hybrids half human and vampire.

Liam has helped each and every one of his clan prosper with his wealth no matter, if they were human or vampire. Even though he lives much like my father, Charlie does. Liam and his true mate, Siobhan, Maggie and Charlie live in a cottage.

I am sitting at kitchen table decorating, Dylan and Ciara birthday cake. I cannot help to think over ten years ago that day of the battle with, Victoria and her newborns. We lost Edward, Esme and then Alice; they died in battle saving me. Luckily, Jasper killed, Victoria that day. The rest of the pack made it out okay except, Jake that day, he got hurt and he is lucky that his body heals quick being a shape shifter. My heart crushed into tiny pieces and shattered that day. They died protecting me and I still feel responsible for their deaths. I remember when, Edward purposed the day before the battle and I said,'_ yes,'_ to him. I was looking forward to being his wife and a Cullen. Jacob was so upset that I belong to Edward. I loved Jacob but, it wasn't enough for me. I belong in, Edward's world.

I missed Edward terribly and loved him. Now that I thought about our relationship he was controlling me in our relationship insisting that his Victorian ideas that a man is head of home. Maybe there is a reason why everything happened the way it did. Now I think about it maybe, Edward and I wouldn't last because I believe in equality in a relationship. Not a woman being told what to do and how to think and let him make all my decisions for me like it was with, Edward. He was so against my change he thought he didn't have a soul that vampires are soulless monsters. Liam told me differently, they do have souls. Does loving someone is a part of the soul? Liam loves everyone in his clan.

Not long after the battle and drying out my tears. I decide to pack up and move far away. I needed a fresh start and away from all the memories. I applied at the, Dublin University in, Ireland and moved there. My living quarters was the dorm and I found a part-time job at a local pub named, Bowe's. I made ton of tips and was able to live off of my wages and tips to be comfortable. I already had savings for my college and my parents were generous enough to pay for the rest. I didn't realize at the time I had an inheritance from my grandmother, Helen Swan. She had money and my father, Charlie had it in his savings. I inherited close to three million dollars never knew that the family, Swan were loaded. My father doesn't live like he is rich. He prefers living the simplicity of life.

I started college in fall right after moving in, Dublin during the summer months. I remember sitting in Irish History class waiting for the professor to show-up. And, I was talking with among the students that were sitting next to me. We were chatting and getting to know each other. The professor walks into class and stands where the chalkboard and the podium and his desk are. He stands there looking all handsome with striking green eyes and standing six feet one'. His hair is dark auburn somewhat like mine. I swear he resembles that actor, Jerry O'Connell. I wonder if they were related. I couldn't get my eyes off of him. He seemed be to ten years older than me. There was a student in his class is his cousin, Keeve and she told me that Aiden at the time was twenty eight and I just turned nineteen. Suddenly, he speaks up and announces his name, 'Aiden O'Connell professor of Irish History.'

Keeve and I became close friends that day and she was easy to talk too get along with and over time I found out she is hybrid half vampire and human.

We were student and teacher relationship during first two years. He often talked about him serving Ireland Army and he was a pilot of Chinook helicopter. On a clear day in the spring in my junior year the professor wanted to talk to me. We went out for drinks at the pub, Bowe's, I work at.

We got to know each other on a personal level. He told me his grandfather is Liam and explained the history of the clan and that Liam is a vampire. It was hard to open up to him about my relationship with the, Cullen's about them being vampires. The Volturi were still hanging over my head about my change since the fiasco, Alice and I went there to rescue, Edward from suicide. We often meet up not long after our first talk. We would hang out have drinks and chat about our lives. It was so easy to open up with, Aiden soon I told him of my encounters with, Cullen's being vampires and about the Volturi. He told me not to worry about the Volturi and about my change. His grandfather, Liam and the clan can take them out. There are many in the, O'Connell, clan that is highly gifted to take out their small fry gifts.

Aiden and I took our relationship further. We got to know each other and started out dating. Not long after that he took me to meet Liam, Siobhan and Maggie and the rest of their clan human and vampires. I fit in with them and had a huge extended family. Liam and I got to know each other well. I looked up to him as a father figure and he noticed, James bite mark on my wrist. He knew what species it came from and I explained him about what happen in the beginning with, Edward and the end. Liam confessed to me that he is a personal friend of Carlisle's. That was shocking. Carlisle doesn't know the history about his clan.

I graduated from, Dublin University. I landed my first teaching job at, Mallow County, Cork High School. Aiden and I relationship grew strong and loved him with all my heart. One day he took me by the Irish Ocean and had a picnic basket and he sit-up the blanket and laid it on beach, spreading the Irish food out he made. He asked me to marry him and I said, '_yes,'_ to him.

We were married a year later, in the spring at the same beach, Aiden proposed too me. My father, Charlie and my mother, Renee and Phil came for the wedding. Jacob and Billy came to wedding as well. Our wedding was beautiful and went off without a hitch. Charlie became honorary member of the clan. Maggie felt a connection to Charlie and they meet each other at the rehearsal dinner. My father and Maggie got together not long after, that and Liam changed my dad into a vampire for Maggie. Maggie is tall and slender and medium built and gorgeous red auburn highlights in her long hair. He retired from the police force in, Forks and made the move to Ireland.

My best friend and cousin, Keeve was my maid- of -honor and Aiden's, niece, Alana was a bridesmaid. Alana is a hybrid half human and vampire. Her father, Neil, who is the brother of, Aiden, he was in a terrible accident ten years ago at the age of twenty one. Liam rescued him and changed him to save his life. Neil meets his future wife eight years ago and her name is, Anna. Anna gave birth to Alana and she almost died giving birth and Neil changed his wife to save her life. Aiden and Neil parents died in a boating accident in, Greece while vacationing. Liam couldn't get to them in time to save them.

Two years later, I became pregnant with, Aiden child. I went to doctor and he told me he heard two heart beats and it was such a shock to both us, we were expecting, twins. We were ecstatic about becoming parents to these precious children of ours. Everyone was on board with the pregnancy and birth. My dad helped, Aiden and me with their nurseries in our ten bedroom mansion painting the walls.

Then eight months later, I gave birth to, Dylan and Ciara. Everyone in the clan was waiting on pins and needles for me giving birth to the twins. They are beautiful children everyone loved them dearly. We were so blessed having them. Aiden and I love our children and they are the center of our universe.

Then one year later, on the sixteenth of April in 2011. Aiden was on practice maneuvers with his Chinook helicopter and crashed in, Irish Ocean. He died on impact.

I got the phone call from hell that my husband died in his helicopter. Liam got word from our seer in the clan his name is, Devin O'Connell, who is a vampire that he called him and told, Liam, he needed to get to his grandson in a hurry. Aiden's helicopter crashed. Liam didn't make it in time to save one of his favorite grandsons. He was at the time handling some rogue vampire that trespassed through his land. He eventually, killed the rogue vampire. He was unable to get away immediately to get to Aiden.

I was shattered again over another loss that of my husband. Jacob Black came in for the funeral and the rest of clan scatter about came in for it too. Jacob noticed I had, Ciara holding my one year old daughter in my arms. She was crying wanting her daddy. My heart broke for her that day. Jacob took one look at Ciara and his whole world shifted. He imprinted on my daughter. He decided to leave the pack and live with me. He helps me take care of Dylan and Ciara. The O'Connell clan made, Jacob honorary member of the clan. Jacob accepts the humans, vampires and hybrids in our family. That is when he is not cracking some lame joke about, _leeche_s, as he calls them. I don't see them as vampires only family.

Jacob came up with a nickname for, Ciara, he calls her, _Caro._ Soon everyone started call her that except for me.

Alana lives with me too my niece. She doesn't like to stay home alone and her parents, Neil, my brother-in-law and his wife, Anna are living in Yorkshire, UK. Her parents have two homes one in Mallow and Yorkshire. Alana looks like her mother with blond hair, she is short standing at five feet 'three and petite. She is very beautiful. She in vampire years is twenty one but, she stopped growing at the age of seven. Liam feels she is around adult age now. Her parents kept journals of her growth spurts. Her parent's home is next door with horse stable. Alana breeds race horses and trains them for racing. It is a growing business for her. She is very outdoors kind of girl.

Jacob called my children inside the house. That busted me from my thoughts about the past. It is bucking down as they say in Irish, meaning in, (_English-raining_) looking out the huge window in the kitchen nook. The children come in all wet and the cake is decorated and ready for their party in ten hours from now. Keeve, Maggie and Siobhan are coming to help me cook the meals for the humans and Alana will be here after, she gets off from working with the horses to help cook. Alana and Keeve eat human food too. They both drink human blood from a blood bank that, Liam owes.

"You kids need to go up and get a warm bath and change. Mommy will help you get ready then you can have your lunch and a nap. Everyone is expecting to come to your party except, Uncle Neil and Aunt Anna." I say to them and turned around and picked up, Dylan, and he is a mess with mud covered on his face and his clothes are clinging to his body being wet.

"I'll take Dylan and give him his bath, Bells and you take Caro." Jacob replied to me taking, Dylan from my arms and taking him upstairs to his bathroom.

I picked-up Ciara and held her close to my chest and took her upstairs to her bathroom.

"Ciara did you have fun with Jake?" I asked her.

"Yes I did mommy, Jake is funny." She replied and she is giggling at the thought of Jake. He is laughable he acts like a kid when he is playing children's games outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**I hope everyone that read the prologue and the first chapter found it interesting. I thank you for all of your reviews. I have almost fourteen chapters done. As soon as my beta can she will edit this story. Her name to the credit for editing the story will be in the edited version. Sorry my mistakes are my own. I will put up the edited version again on this chapter. I am taking my chances. My story Finding Love in the Aftermath of Battle that story will be deleting out in the next two weeks. It did not work out for me sometimes that happen to writers where they have to start over from scratch. This is new version of that story.**

**This chapter is in Carlisle point of view and then Jasper point of view. You will see Liam's, Charlie's point of views in this story as well. You may have notice that I've given actual Irish names for the actual Liam O'Connell clan. So are Bella and Aiden's children having Irish name except one middle name belonging to Ciara. What reaction Carlisle will have about Alice's letter? Now onto story and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Day before of Ciara and Dylan's party**

I've sent Emmett and Rosalie to clean up and pack our home in, Forks. A part of me cannot bear to look at it no more. That was one of my favorite homes that I owed. The tiny town of, Forks was one of my favorites. Unfortunately, we will never return there the memories are too hard to ignore with, vampire recognition. I sold the house to Mike and Jessica Newton. Ever since, that day of the battle with, Victoria and her newborns things has never been the same.

I made a trip to Italy yesterday to serve justice in a case that, Aro and Marcus need me to oversee the punishment. I recently got back today and notice Emmett and Rosalie are still gone in, Forks. It must be taking longer than I thought to close up the house.

I am sitting here in my office at home going over my paperwork concerning my patients. I expect Emmett and Rosalie home at any time. I cannot help but think over ten years ago on that fatal day.

We were all busy on that field that day killing the newborns and it was too late for me to save Esme. There was one of, Victoria's newborns he got his arms around her and tore her apart. He flung her body into the flames. I shouted out to the newborn to stop before, he so carelessly flung her body into the flames. Alice tried repeatedly, to get to the vampire that done this to her, mother. Alice tried to bite his head off and unfortunately, she failed. He got to her too and carelessly threw, Alice into flames. I believed this vampire had a gift that got to Esme and Alice. Jasper was busy at the time tearing up, newborns when, Esme and Alice were struggling with the, male vampire. It took using, Jasper's gift of lethargy to tear up the newborn and Jasper killed male vampire for what he did to his mother and Alice.

In meantime, Edward was helping us, until he heard a howl in air from one of the shape shifters. He rushed back to Bella and Seth that were up the mountain. Something wasn't right up that mountain from the sounds we were hearing. Jasper rushed up there to help, Edward. Jacob and the pack stayed with us fighting the newborns. There were two more newborns hidden within trees. They got a hold of, Jacob and I heard his bones crushed on impact. The pack eventually, with the help of, Emmett destroyed the last two newborns. I saw out into the distant four hood figures coming our way once the fight was over. I motion for, Sam and the pack to leave immediately and told, Sam that I would check on, Jacob later. They carried Jacob's body back to Billy's.

The Volturi show-up and I recognized them right away. I did live with, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri years ago. Jane noticed we took care of the problem. That was the only reason why that they would be here. They must have gotten word about a newborn army. That is what they do the kings send out their guards to handle most situations like this. Jane and the rest of them took leave immediately knowing the problem was resolved.

After they left the premises I noticed, Jasper carrying a distraught, Bella in his arms. There was no Edward in site. My heart sank something happened. I knew right then, Edward died. Jasper explained to me what went on up that mountain. Jasper told me when he got there that, Victoria already killed, Edward. There was a newborn that had, Bella. He chased after, Victoria and finally got to her and he destroyed her sitting her on fire. Seth managed to pry the newborn off of, Bella that is when, Seth and one of shape shifters and Jasper killed the last vampire. It was over the fight and it wasn't over for us by a long shot. We all were in mourning over our loss of loved ones.

I had to explain to, Bella what happen to, Esme and Alice. She cried even more so that, Esme who was like a mother to her died and her best friend, Alice died as well. I went to check-up on, Jacob and reset his bones and Bella came over to sit with, Jacob. I left shortly after that and headed home.

Everyone in the family was shocked on the outcome of the fight. Jasper, he went upstairs to his and Alice's bedroom that they shared and he didn't come out in three days. We finally had the memorials for them and Bella attended. It was two days later, we all came to a family vote to leave, Forks and never return. Emmett, Rosalie and I went to say our goodbyes to, Bella. She hated to see us go. We all knew we needed to get away. Bella had tears in her eyes as she stood there in the driveway of her house as we drove away. We hated to leave her. We learned from the last time that we left her alone and feeling abandon by our family. At least we said our goodbyes to her this time and assured her she is still a part of the family.

Jasper took of traveling to, Peter and Charlotte's house in, Texas that was ten years ago. I wish that boy would come home. I surely miss him. Emmett and Rosalie are not the same it has been ten years ago. They are loyal staying beside me for these past ten years.

Emmett, Rosalie and I decided to go to our other house in, Lancaster, Pennsylvania. I land a job in the ER at the local hospital. There are times when I see the Amish people in my ER. The town is quant and nice quite little town. There are plenty of hunting grounds deep in the woods. We surely didn't starve.

It hasn't been as hard for me mourning the loss of, Esme, like I imagined. I loved Esme dearly but our love for each other and making love wasn't intense as it should been for mated couples. Emmett and Rosalie their love for each other and sex is so intense you can feel it. I am certainly not, Jasper to feel their love. I see it. There was something wrong with, Alice and Jasper relationship. They never marked each other. I do see the mating marks on, Emmett and Rosalie's case. Esme and I never marked each other like most mated vampires do. It is to show others that vampire weather male or female that is truly mated. Maybe we weren't truly mated is the reason why we never marked each other, only a truly mated vampires mark each other.

I certainly didn't go to Volturi asking for death like it is for most male or female vampires asking for death after, their loss. That is the reason why, Victoria was on a warpath. Her mate was taken away from her and she needed revenge. That explains my theory that if that is correct, if I was truly mated to, Esme my reaction would be the same. I rather die than be without my beloved. I feel that Esme and I were only companions out of loneliness. We hated being alone. I love living life too much and seeing history unfold to be dead and ask for death.

I do miss my first companion in this life, Edward. Edward and I were a team before, Esme came along. Edward was intelligent and a bright musician and had great taste in novels. What can I say about Alice? I miss her spunk and her step in her walk. She would have a dance in her walk like a ballerina. Alice and her gift made it possible for me to invest in good stock trading. I miss her little quirks and her ability to see in the future. Both of them were like my kids they were changed at a young age in their teens. Edward was still a teen in his head like Alice is. They had a young spirit.

It was three years ago, that Volturi showed-up on my door minus, Caius. Aro and Marcus were in dire need of a third king. They explained to me that, Caius and Dora were killed by, Romanians. I agreed wholeheartedly to be the third king. I told, Marcus and Aro that my only stipulation is that I would not live there in, Volturi castle. I would come in when they needed my services. Aro asked me what happened to, Bella and under their laws and mandate she had to be changed. I went on in further detail explaining that day of the battle with, Victoria and her newborns. I explained to them what conspired to Victoria's revenge. They agreed since, Bella did keep the secret there was no need to change her immediately only when she is ready.

I knew Bella wanted to be like us. Does she still want it to this day be like us? I don't know the answer to that. It has been ten years since, the last time we seen her.

They shortly left after our long discussion that day. I lived with them hundreds of years ago. I hated it there and Heidi would bring in their meals. It was like cattle heading for the slather. Those memories will forever be in my mind on how many innocent people they killed for their food. I never took a life and don't plan of it in the near future. I believe in humanity and saving a life. I cannot bear the thought of living there when it doesn't feel like home to me.

I recently, had Jenks check where, Bella whereabouts could be. Emmett, Rosalie and I tried to call, Bella and Charlie but, their phones were disconnected. Jenks called me back a week ago and told me she had attend, Dublin University in, Ireland and is a teacher there. She is still living there to this day. Bella must have done well with herself then. I am glad Bella had made something out of her career after, graduating at University and moved forward in her life. Jenks went on further to tell me Charlie Swan retired from, Forks police force and moved to, Ireland to be near his daughter. I am glad she has her father there to support her.

I haven't heard from my dear friend, Liam in ages the last time I saw his coven was over twenty years ago. He lives in Mallow County, Cork near, Dublin. I may just make an appearance at his home to catch up with him. I will do that at a later time.

I hear a car pulling in and the sound of the driver that is, Rosalie doing the driving. I went downstairs to meet them in foyer. I heard the car doors open and slam shut. Emmett and Rosalie came in with their luggage in tow. Emmett he sits down the luggage on the marble floor. Rosalie rushed over and gave me a hug and I held her for a while. She looked upset about something. Emmett look furloughed like a lost puppy without his master.

"How did it go kids?" I asked them.

"Carlisle we have to tell you something. I was cleaning out Alice and Jasper old bedroom and reached out with my arms and hands to gather, Alice's favorite books. This letter fell out of one of her books. It is a letter for you, Carlisle and to our family. It is such a shock to Emmett and me. I didn't know, Alice wrote it the day before the battle. I wished we all would have known about this letter. Then things would be so much better for us. Ten years we wasted for what a letter we didn't read until now." Rosalie says to me and apparently she is still upset. She had the letter in her hand. She handed it over to me and I went to sit down to read the contents of her letter.

_Dear Carlisle and Family_

_I am writing this letter in my hopes you and the others would stumble on it soon. I wrote it on the day before the battle. I knew in my heart we would not make it back to our family. There in my vision I knew that Edward, Esme and I wouldn't make in the battle. Don't worry about us; we are going to be fine wherever God decides to put us. I knew of your belief in a divine God, Carlisle and you would have faith that God is taking care of us. We aren't soulless monsters as, Edward would think we are. _

_I want all of you to go on with your lives, Edward and Esme would have wanted you too. You all need to stop mourning over the loss and be happy with life it is worth living. _

_I didn't leave a letter to Jasper the reason being we were never true mates or married. We were companions with benefits. We only pretend to be married for the sake of the family. I felt like I didn't owe him an explanation of my visions. _

_I know that sound cruel to do that to him but, I knew, Jasper would be alright you guys a part of me knew that the rest of you wouldn't be alright after our deaths. We all love you guys and you will be missed. Don't worry we are watching over each and every one of you. I do know you loved us. _

_I knew for fact that you, Carlisle and Esme weren't true mates. It is obvious you both never marked each other to let others know you are truly mated. It was like that for Jasper and I too. Carlisle you need not to fear on what others would say about it. Esme and you were together out of loneliness just like, Jasper and I. _

I suddenly, dropped the letter on the floor and looked up at my kids in a state of shock reading the last part of the letter. I knew that I needed to start making plans.

"Are you alright Carlisle?" Emmett asked me and he takes his hand and places it on my shoulder.

"Yes I am alright son just a shocked. I am mad at Alice hiding the truth from me. Why? How did I not know of this all along? I need to start planning." I say to them and get up from my chair and went to stairway and peered over to where Rose and Emmett are standing. She nods her head in agreement. I go to my office to start planning on my next step.

Sorry for the cliff hanger and leaving out the last part of her letter. I know I am evil. Let me know if you want me to continue this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

**Sorry guys all mistakes are my own. My beta is currently working on a writing project as soon as she can she will go over this story to edit it. I will repost this chapter too once my beta does the editing. I have sixteen chapters done and currently working on seventeen on this story. I am still working on last chapter of my dead heart beats again sooner or later that will be up. And like most of my other stories I will start back writing them after the first of the year and you will see chapters next year sometimes. I thank you for all of your reviews. It is hard for me to answer all of them.**

**This chapter is in Jasper's point of view and then you will see Liam point of view in the next chapter. Charlie's point of view will be later on in the story. I know that I left you with a cliff hanger on the last chapter. I left out the last part of Alice's letter. Now onto with the story and I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Day before Ciara and Dylan's party**

I've lived here in, Texas for the last ten years. I started to live with, Pete and Charlotte for a while decided to build my house on my father's land that I still owe. I love it here and the weather is nice.

My house is perfect for me not too big or small. Charlotte and Peter are coming over later today. I built a game room and we are going to have a few drinks and shoot some pool.

I cannot help but think over ten years ago, all that planning that I did to protect us all. There was nothing I could do about protecting Edward, Esme and Alice from their demise. I spent years in, Maria's army handling newborns and tearing them apart for, Maria. I spent time in the confederate army as a major and handling battle of a war head on. You would think with my military background. I could have done a better job than on that field that day with, Victoria and newborns. No I didn't do a good job.

I blame my strategy on how I handled the situation on that field that day. Carlisle told me it wasn't my fault that no one is to blame. He came into my room after, I've been in there for three days and sat and held me while I cried it all out. He held me like a father would do for a child. I never had a moment in my vampire existence to cry and mourn like I did that day.

The worse memory is carrying a distraught, Bella in my arms and taking her back to the family. I didn't make it up that mountain in time to save, Edward. I explained all the details on what happened up that mountain to the family. Never in my entire vampire existence as an empath would I experience so much pain and loss of from my family that was in mourning. Just feeling their emotions was overwhelming. We entered our home after the fight. We all went off into our own worlds and I locked myself up in my room for three days.

We had the memorials for Edward and Esme and Alice. Bella attended it too not long after that we came to a family vote to leave, Forks. We had to say our goodbyes to, Bella at least we did it this time around. We learned how distraught she was when the whole family left her the first time. I took off the Peter and Charlotte's house in, Texas. I often wonder if, Bella thinks of us wherever she is.

Alice and I were never true mates only companions with benefits. I surly didn't mark her nor did she mark me as a truly mated couple would. We posed as a married couple everyone in family presumed we were married at the time when we first enter into the, Cullen family. I never seen a mating mark on Carlisle and Esme and somehow in the back of my mind if they were, truly mated. They would have marked each other. I would have seen their marks right on their necks. I did feel their love for each other but not as intense as it is with, Emmett and Rosalie. They would often mark each other on the neck and I would see new fresh mating marks on them right after they make love. Pete and Charlotte are truly mated and they have fresh mating marks on them all the time.

This may seem cruel but I don't mourn, Alice's death like a truly mated vampire would. I mourn from the loss of a good friend. That is what Alice was to me. I did mourn over, Esme's death, she was the matriarch of our coven and she loved us all like a mother would. Edward I do miss he was always a challenge, Emmett and I playing sports with him. He would read our minds and knew our moves before we played a game in sports or whether it is a game of chess. We all sure did have fun times together.

I do miss, Carlisle the patriarch of the coven, he has intelligence and compassion that supersedes us all. He has a lot of control as a vampire when most look at humans as their prey for food. Not him. The last thing I heard from grapevine from, Pete, he was made third king to Volturi. Caius and his mate, Dora died by the hands of the, Romanians.

What can I say about Rosalie? She was my twin for all purposes and we always had a strong sibling relationship. She knew more about autos than Pete. Pete thinks he is the best. Rosalie can knock him out of the water with her knowledge of vehicles.

Emmett another one I miss he is so easy to talk too. You would have think, Emmett cannot do deep thoughts on subject. He can. Emmett is just a fun guy that goes along with the flow.

Maybe one day I will return back to family not now. I've enough to keep me busy and occupied. So far I am doing okay and managing my life pretty well. I hope one day I will find what I am looking for. What that is? I don't know.

Well, that is, Pete and Charlotte, I hear their truck pulling in drive. I go to meet them at the front door.

"Hey Pete and Charlotte you guys make yourself home." I say to them and going towards the bar pouring us some Jack Daniels.

"Major I've news for you." Pete says to me with a wink. That sucker must know something. He is the all know it all.

"What news captain do you have?" I asked him and smirk at him. Charlotte is holding Pete around the waist and he is keeping her close to his body.

"You will find what you're looking for in Dublin, Ireland. You must go there and link up with, Liam. That name popped in my head and I don't rightly know who the guy is. What it would do to benefit you? All I know is that my guru tells me you are to head to, Ireland and you will find what you have waited on for one hundred and sixty four years will be there." Pete says to me and he is in deep thought with the voice in his head. He is usually silent when they have a conversation.

"What are you telling me Pete? Are you telling me I will finally meet my mate?" I asked as he come out of his induce haze.

"Yes major you will have your true mate. I don't know what she looks like or her name it all links to, Liam and it's in, Ireland. This guy, Liam is a mystery to me." Pete replied to me. My mind is racing with the thoughts that my true mate is in Ireland somewhere. I am ecstatic and jumping up and down inside of me.

"Pete, Liam is personal friend of, Carlisle's. Liam and his coven, they came over to visit Carlisle. That was twenty years ago. I wonder why there is a connection with Liam. Liam is truly mated to, Siobhan and Maggie doesn't do a thing for me to peak my attraction to her." I say to him and he seems at ease knowing who the mystery guy is.

"Major I believe you are projecting your giddiness. Slow down." Charlotte says to me and grins. Oh yeah! I am projecting giddiness. I am just happy that it is finally happening to me that one thing I was looking for. This is it.

"Well, major my suggestion is to you to get packed and leave out tomorrow morning. You are going to be there for the long haul. That does explain who this Liam is. At least you have a head start to know where to find him. Charlotte and I will eventually, come and visit you once you are all settled in. Charlotte and I will come and get you in morning and take you to airport." Pete says to me and pats me on my back as he is leaving my house with my thoughts.

I checked for the next flight out to, Dublin it is at 5 AM and I booked my flight. I should arrive by 3 PM in Dublin. I will head to, Liam's house first. I know his home address it is in Mallow County, Cork. I started to pack most of my clothing and I can buy whatever I need later. Pete told me I was going to be there for the long haul. There is no use in coming back here for anything. I will tell Pete to board up the house and keep an eye on the place. Maybe Ireland will have plenty of wildlife to feed from. I don't see why not. I never have been there before. I have my passport up-to-date and I am all set to go. I wonder who she is and what she looks like. Pete didn't give me much to go on.

Jasper is excited about meeting his mate and Liam is the link. Who can it be? Chapter four in Liam point of view next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

**Sorry guys all mistakes are my own. My beta is currently working on a writing project as soon as she can she will go over this story to edit it. I will repost this chapter once she does the editing. I have sixteen chapters done and currently working on seventeen on this story. I am still working on last chapter of my dead heart beats again sooner or later that will be up. And like most of my other stories I will start back writing them after the first of the year and you will see the chapters next year sometimes. I thank you for all of your reviews. It is hard for me to answer all of them.**

**This is chapter is in Liam's point of view. I know I left you with a cliff hanger the last part of Alice letter will be in the next chapter. Jasper is on his way to Ireland to meet up with Liam he is link to finding Jasper mate. Now let's get on with the story.**

**Day of Ciara and Dylan's party three hours to go.**

Siobhan, Charlie, Maggie and my niece, Keeve went to, Bella's to help her set-up for my grandchildren's birthday party. She is staying here with us for a few days. Keeve teaches at, Dublin University and lives in, Dublin. We have about twenty of the humans that are, O'Connell's that are attending. My Uncle, Devin, who is our seer he told me something is big is coming our way. He didn't have all the details but he told us to be prepared. Keeve is his daughter his wife died in childbirth. Devin's wife at the time didn't want her husband to change her to save her life. There are some in the family that are staying at my granddaughter, Alana, house next door to, Bella. Alana my grandbaby lives with her Aunt, Bella. My house is a three bedroom cottage and a large TV room that I recently, built for, Charlie. He has to watches his sports and he does drink a beer at the same time. We don't have enough room for our entire guest.

Luckily, everyone in the family that is vampires that I changed has battle skills and was in the wars in Ireland. I gather enough skills over time to handle vampires. Many of the, O'Connell clan are gifted vampires. I change my, Uncle Devin during a war and saved his life on the battle field a few years after, my change. Then there is my brother, Hugh; he was fighting alongside with my uncle that day. I changed him too he got a claymore stuck in his lungs. He was losing a lot of blood.

Hugh came in from, Belfast to attend my grandchildren's party. My grandson, Neil and his wife, Anna cannot attend. They are keeping an eye on the, O'Connell clan that are human in UK. There are thousands spread-out throughout the world with, O'Connell name. Most of them don't know that I and my far fathers started the legacy. There are some people who get on Internet and search who in their family that started their clan.

I like to keep an eye on all the O'Connell's in the world. They carry the same name as me and that makes them my family and they carry the DNA genetic make-up. I have two vampires posted in each country at all times to watch out for them. I am lucky that I kept my memories after, my change. I remember my wife, Aileen and she was pregnant at the time with our son. Orin had many children once he grew-up and that start the chain of events on the, O'Connell clan. I kept an eye from a far looking out for my wife and son.

There are about hundreds of thousands of the, O'Connell's in, Ireland that are human and only four hundred we are close with that know us. Most of other humans in O'Connell clan want to live their lives as humans. They all know me as, the leader and chieftain of the clan. My brother, Hugh is second in command along with my uncle, Devin. Yes they keep the secret that we are vampires. We surely, don't want Volturi hanging over our heads about spilling the secret. We figure most people wouldn't believe them if they told someone. In peoples mind it is a myth a fictional fairy tale. Why not tell them the truth?

I did change about sixty of the clan who I thought that were loyal to our clan. There is about forty I changed because they were dying. Somehow, we cannot explain why four of the males in family manage to pregnant their mates. I've three grandchildren and a niece that are hybrids. Who ever thought it was possible? It did happen. I asked all male members that are vampires to be sure to use protection with their human mates. My mother, Bridget is one of them I changed. She was dying ten years later after, my change. She lives in Cheyenne, Wyoming and she is keeping an eye on the, O'Connell clan that are humans in, America. My father, Ronan died when I was a child. The ones I regret not changing are my grandchildren, Aiden and his parents, Redman and Ava. I didn't get to them in time to change them and they died.

Neil came up with an idea for us to track all of our clan that is human. He told us using computers and Internet is how we are going to do it. Actually, him and my granddaughter, Bella are pretty good with technology. She even helps us do research to keep track of our clan. Most of us that have been around for centuries don't use them. It did work and we were able to locate them and help them out. Through centuries I've accumulated enough wealth to help most of the, O'Connell clan to proposer.

Charlie helps out too, him and Maggie went to Yorkshire, UK and used, Neil house. They recently, got back from their trip. Neil and Anna will be there four months then, Charlie and Maggie will take over for them again. Hugh and I stay in, Ireland to keep watch over the clan here. Devin he keeps an eye on our clan in, Canada. He phones me when a vision comes to him if, it regards dangers in our coven.

Somehow, I knew that Charlie was mated to Maggie. They felt the connection during, Aiden and Bella wedding five years ago. I changed Charlie for, Maggie. That memory that I didn't reach my grandson, Aiden, who was dying at the time still haunts me to this day. Jacob came in for his funeral and he imprinted on my grandbaby. I found out he is a shape shifter too and turns into a huge horse size wolf. I accepted him an honorary member of our clan like I did for Charlie. He attends Dublin University, Charlie paid for his education out of his wealth. He has three years to go before, graduating.

I am very protective over my granddaughter, Bella, she and I are real close. There was one day Aiden introduced me to her. I noticed a vampire bite on her wrist and I knew what species it came from. She told me her involvement with, Cullen's. She laid it all down her sordid story from beginning to end. My heart broke for her. We go back a couple centuries Carlisle and I. It is sad that, Carlisle lost his mate in that battle and his son and daughter. After she told me her long story I confessed to, Aiden and Bella that, Carlisle is my personal friend. I plan to go and check on my old friend one day to catch up and see how he is fairing.

**This will be in Carlisle's point of view.**

I am flying our private jet to Ireland we are headed to Liam's and his coven. I need his help to locate my mate. Rosalie and Emmett are with me. We should arrive momentarily. I found the Dublin airport tarmac and landed the plane. Once we got through with customs check we went to our rental and got in the SUV. I drove straight there in Mallow County, Cork. I drove up to, Liam's cottage and we got out and walked towards his front door. I snapped my head and then noticed, Jasper pulling up in a sports car. What on earth is that boy doing here? He steps out of the vehicle and he notices us.

"What are you doing here Carlisle?" Jasper asked me.

"I came to seek out help from, Liam to find my mate. We missed you son." I say to him and I am still carrying, Alice's letter in my pocket.

"Well, I missed you guys too. Pete told me to come here to; Liam's that he is the link to finding my mate." Jasper says to me. I gave my son a hug and then Emmett and Rosalie took a turn with their brother. And suddenly, Liam steps out of his house. His mate! What on earth is going on?

**Back to Liam' point of view**

I heard two autos pull in drive and went to check on the ruckus. I knew the smells it is the, Cullen's. I stepped outside to greet them. I noticed Carlisle and Jasper and heard their conversation. I notice some tension between the two. What is that all about?

"Well, welcome my friends please do come in." I motion them inside.

"Liam it has been too long. How are you old friend? Where are Siobhan and Maggie? I came to seek out your help in finding my mate." Carlisle says to me and I give him a friendly hand shake.

Now this is interesting development. I don't know how I could assist my friend in this odd request.

"I am doing well my friend. Siobhan and Maggie are at my granddaughter's house helping her prepare for my grandchildren's birthday party. Please take a seat." I say to them and every one sits down.

"Liam my brother, Pete told me to come to you, that you are the link to finding my mate. He said,' I would find what I've been looking for in 164 years." Jasper spoke up. This is getting interesting in my thought process.

"Well, my friends I don't know how I could assist you but I'll try to help you both. I will try to help you the best I can. It is good to see you Emmett and Rosalie." I say to them and Rosalie is always the same very beautiful.

"It is good to see you Liam." Rosalie says to me.

"Now I need some information regarding your mates anything you can give me to clue me in. We can get this sorted out." I say to them. Then my phone rings, 'Dear old Ireland,' my tune on my IPhone for Devin.

"Liam the big thing coming our way is here." Devin says to me over phone.

"Yes I know Devin and it is here in front of me. I can handle it from here." I hung up on him and knew the, Cullen's heard it all.

I hope you enjoyed Liam's point of view and his tale about the, O'Connell clan. The next chapter up is in Carlisle point of view. Some of this chapter will be in next, Liam talking about his past to, Carlisle. It is getting closer for the reveal of Alice last part of her letter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five Part One**

**Sorry guys all mistakes are my own. My beta is currently working on a writing project as soon as she can she will go over this story to edit it. I will repost this chapter once she does the editing. I have sixteen chapters done and currently working on seventeen on this story. I am still working on last chapter of my dead heart beats again sooner or later that will be up. And like most of my other stories I will start back writing them after the first of the year and you will see the next year sometimes. I thank you for all of your reviews. It is hard for me to answer all of them.**

**I left you with a cliff hanger when Jasper shows up the same time as Carlisle. This is in Carlisle point of view. Now on with the story and I hope you will enjoy.**

**Day of Ciara and Dylan's party two hours to go**

"Now where were we? You both have mates and you need to find them and this connection lies with me. I will try best of my ability to help you both. Do any of ye have a name or anything I can go by?" Liam asked me standing near the fireplace.

"Yes I do, Liam her name is, Isabella Marie Swan. She is dear to our family. I had Jenks our lawyer look into her whereabouts. He told me she lives in, Mallow County, Cork. I figure you may have heard of the name in this small village." I say to Liam and he looks stunned at the revelation and so does Jasper. I felt my jealously rise at my own son.

"Yes I know her she is my granddaughter by marriage." Liam replied to me. I felt jealousy rise within more someone already has taken by beloved away from me. I am too late. I put my hands in my head and duck them on my lap. Rosalie wraps her arms around me.

"Carlisle are you alright my friend?" Liam asked me and he comes over to stand in front of me.

"Yes I am alright my friend. It is just a shock to me finding she has already been spoken for. I've a letter from my daughter, Alice our seer in my pocket stated about me and Bella. Rosalie found the letter cleaning out our old home in, Forks." I handed him the letter in my pocket and Jasper goes over to stand next to, Liam as he reads it out loud.

"_Dear Carlisle and Family_

_I am writing this letter in my hopes you and the others would stumble on it soon. There in my vision I knew that Edward, Esme and I wouldn't make in the battle. Don't worry about us; we are going to be fine wherever God decides to put us. I knew of your belief in a divine God, Carlisle and you would have faith that God is taking care of us. We aren't soulless monsters as, Edward would think we are._

_I want all of you to go on with your lives, Edward and Esme would have wanted you too. You all need to stop mourning over the loss and be happy with life it is worth living."_

"_I didn't leave a letter to Jasper the reason being we were never true mates or married. We were companions with benefits. We only pretend to be married for the sake of the family. I felt like I didn't owe him an explanation of my visions."_

"_I know that sound cruel to do that to him but, I knew, Jasper would be alright you guys a part of me knew that the rest of you wouldn't be alright after our deaths. We all love you guys and you will be missed. Don't worry we are watching over each and every one of you. I do know you loved us."_

"_I knew for fact that you, Carlisle and Esme weren't true mates. It is obvious you both never marked each other to let others know you are truly mated. It was like that for Jasper and I too. Carlisle you need not to fear on what others would say about it. Esme and you were together out of loneliness just like, Jasper and I."_

"_You must follow your heart and vampire male instincts, Carlisle don't be afraid. I saw all of you being happy together as a family with her. She will be forever at your side. I saw a vision years ago who your true mate is. It is Bella. Yes I know my vision told me it was, Edward and Bella meant to be. I had to lie to them in order to bring Bella in our lives. I was hoping that you, Carlisle and Bella would click and see attraction. I was wrong my plan backfired. Edward and Bella became too close and when I saw his mother engagement ring on her finger day before the battle, my vision changed to death of us. That is when I wrote the letter. In my hopes you would find it and find it in your heart to connect with, Bella quickly. She was meant to be yours along. I am sorry for deceiving, Edward and Bella and not telling the truth of full vision. I am sorry for not telling you, Carlisle the truth."_

"_You, Carlisle and Bella are intelligent and compassionate old souls. You both will do well with each other. Be forever happy Carlisle and Bella don't worry about what others think. They will support you both. Bella I still see her as one of us she will make a beautiful vampire and one with good control._

_Love, Alice"_

"Well, this is surprise then, Carlisle let me explain my family before, I will tell you about Isabella."

"Carlisle this is shock about, Alice's letter and I know how her visions work they are subjective and can change when a decision has been made. I cannot understand why she deceive, Edward and Bella like that. It doesn't make sense. Something tells me there is sincerity and truth in the letter about you and Bella. The thing I cannot figure out why she should have been honest with them to begin with and not telling you the truth." Jasper replied and his statement is what we all been thinking about. At least we are on the same page.

"Maybe you are not too late, Carlisle. Let me explain the, O'Connell clan dynamics." Liam says to me.

"How Liam is this going to help me being late?" I asked him and Rosalie is still comforting me. Jasper is using calm in the room with his gift.

"Let me tell it you my friends you may find this interesting. Siobhan, Charlie, Maggie and my niece, Keeve went to, Bella's to help her set-up for my grandchildren's birthday party. Those children are my grandson, Aiden and Bella children. She is staying here with us for a few days. Keeve teaches at, Dublin University and lives in, Dublin. We have about twenty of the humans that are, O'Connell's that are attending. My Uncle, Devin, who is our seer he told me something is big is coming our way. He didn't have all the details but he told us to be prepared. Keeve is his daughter his wife died in childbirth. Devin's wife at the time didn't want her husband to change her to save her life. There are some in the family that are staying at my granddaughter, Alana, house next door to, Bella. Alana my grandbaby lives with her Aunt, Bella. My house is a three bedroom cottage and a large TV room that I recently, built for, Charlie. He has to watches his sports and he does drink a beer at the same time. We don't have enough room for our entire guest." Liam says to us and to find out, Bella is a mother and about hybrid children. That is against the law in Volturi.

"Liam I am the third king to Volturi what you spoke about is against the law having Hybrid children." I say to him and he got into a defense pose and started to growl.

"I am aware of it; Carlisle of the law please hears me out before you judge me and my clan and come after to kill my entire coven." Liam says to me in his defense.

"You can go on, Liam." I say to him so he can continue on with his story.

"Luckily, everyone in the family that is vampires that I changed has battle skills and was in the wars in Ireland. I gather enough skills over time to handle vampires. Many of the, O'Connell clan are gifted vampires. I change my, Uncle Devin during a war and saved his life on the battle field a few years after, my change. Then there is my brother, Hugh; he was fighting alongside with my uncle that day. I changed him too he got a claymore stuck in his lungs. He was losing a lot of blood.

Hugh came in from, Belfast to attend my grandchildren's party. My grandson, Neil and his wife, Anna cannot attend. Neil my grandson changed his wife, Anna after, childbirth to save her life. Alana is their daughter. Neil was human at the time before he meets his future wife ten years ago. I changed him he was dying from a fatal accident. They are keeping an eye on the, O'Connell clan that are human in UK. There are thousands spread-out throughout the world with, O'Connell name. Most of them don't know that I and my far fathers started the legacy. There are some people who get on Internet and search who in their family that started their clan. "Liam continues on with his story.

"How many hybrids that is in your family?" My mind is racing with my science knowledge with the discovery.

"There are four, my granddaughter, Alana, grandsons, Ryan, Arden and my niece, Keeve. Ryan's and Arden's mother is my granddaughter sons, her name is, Kyle and she meet her mate a vampire by the name of, Luke Spencer, he is from the, UK and he had to change her to save her life she had twins. Hugh, Devin, Siobhan, Maggie and I we trained the children in their behaviors and how to behave publically. We didn't need them to be out of control hybrids. It took us all to teach them the ways to their half vampire life and half human life to function properly in society. Please let me finish the story, Carlisle then I will answer your questions regarding my granddaughter, Bella." Liam replied.

"You can go on with your story sorry to interrupt my friend." I say to him as the others in my family are listening in to details of his story. I was about to ask him more in detail about the children hybrids.

"I like to keep an eye on all the O'Connell's in the world. They carry the same name as me and that makes them my family and they carry the DNA genetic make-up. I have two vampires posted in each country at all times to watch out for them. I am lucky, that I kept my memories after, my change. I remember my wife, Aileen and she was pregnant at the time with our son. Orin had many children once he grew-up and that start the chain of events on the, O'Connell clan. I kept an eye from a far looking out for my wife and son.

There are about hundreds of thousands of the, O'Connell's in, Ireland that are human and only four hundred we are close with that know us. Some want to live out their lives as human. They all know me as, the leader and chieftain of the clan. My brother, Hugh is second in command along with my uncle, Devin. Yes they keep the secret that we are vampires. We surely, don't want Volturi hanging over our heads about spilling the secret. We figure most people wouldn't believe them if they told someone. In peoples mind it is a myth a fictional fairy tale. Why not tell them the truth?" I didn't know about his life and I knew the man for over two centuries.

"I will do what I can to keep this from, Aro but you know the law about letting others know of our existence. If, he touches my hand he will see it and I would have to be honest with him." I say to him.

"I am very aware of that my friend. I will face the consequences of my actions if need be. Where were we in story? I did change about sixty of the clan who I thought that were loyal to our clan. There is about forty I changed because they were dying. Somehow, we cannot explain why four of the males in family manage to pregnant their mates. I've three grandchildren and a niece that are hybrids. Who ever thought it was possible? It did happen. I asked all male members that are vampires to be sure to use protection with their human mates. My mother, Bridget is one of them I changed. She was dying ten years later after, my change. She lives in Cheyenne, Wyoming and she is keeping an eye on the, O'Connell clan that are humans in, America. My father, Ronan died when I was a child. The ones I regret not changing are my grandchildren, Aiden and his parents, Redman and Ava. I didn't get to them in time to change them and they died.

Neil came up with an idea for us to track all of our clan that is human. He told us using computers and Internet is how we are going to do it. Actually, him and my granddaughter, Bella is pretty good with technology. She even helps us do research to keep track of our clan. Most of us that have been around for centuries don't use them. It did work and we were able to locate them and help them out. Through centuries I've accumulated enough wealth to help most of the, O'Connell clan to proposer.

Charlie helps out too, him and Maggie went to Yorkshire, UK and used, Neil house. They recently, got back from their trip. Neil and Anna will be there four months then, Charlie and Maggie will take over for them again. Hugh and I stay in, Ireland to keep watch over the clan here. Devin he keeps an eye on our clan in, Canada. He phones me when a vision comes to him if, it regards dangers in our coven." Liam finished the last part of the story something tells me there is more.

Part two will be coming up next as it will be in Liam's point of view and last part Carlisle's. Bella's point of view is in chapter seven. Who is Jasper's mate?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six Part Two**

**Sorry guys all mistakes are my own. My beta is currently working on a writing project as soon as she can she will go over this story to edit it. I will repost this chapter once she does the editing. I have sixteen chapters done and currently working on seventeen on this story. I am still working on last chapter of my dead heart beats again sooner or later that will be up. And like most of my other stories I will start back writing them after the first of the year and you will see the next year sometimes. I thank you for all of your reviews. It is hard for me to answer all of them.**

**This is in Liam's point of view and the last part Carlisle's. Carlisle got an ear full from Liam in the last chapter. He was jealous of his own son, Jasper thinking it was him with Bella and he was jealous of Bella's husband. Now on with the story and I hope you will enjoy.**

**Day of Ciara and Dylan party two hours to go**

I surely hope that my clan will not be killed for their knowledge of vampire existence and our hybrids. I didn't know Carlisle is third king. I must protect the clan at all cost. I look directly at, Carlisle to ask him how that came about.

"How did it come about you are third king, Carlisle?" I asked him.

"It was three years ago, that Volturi showed-up on my door minus, Caius. Aro and Marcus were in dire need of a third king. They explained to me that, Caius and Dora were killed by, Romanians. I agreed wholeheartedly to be the third king. I told, Marcus and Aro that my only stipulation is that I would not live there in, Volturi castle. I would come in when they needed my services. I don't live there. I only come in when justice needs to be served and leave immediately." Carlise says to me. Maybe with, Carlisle's help my family and I will be spared.

"I see my friend. What do you want to know about my granddaughter?" I asked him and he is still looks like someone ran over his puppy. I know he is worried about, Bella and if he has a chance with my granddaughter.

"This is from what I gather in your story that, Aiden died and is Bella husband. What is her story?" Carlisle asked me.

"Aiden was a professor of, Irish History at, Dublin University. He served in, Ireland Army as a Chinook helicopter pilot. Bella was in his class for two years before they started hanging out just as friends. It was not long after that they started dating and fell in love. Aiden waited after, she graduated before proposing marriage to her. She said,' yes,' to him and they waited a year later about getting married. She is a history teacher at Mallow County, Cork High School.

Aiden brought her home to meet me and my coven and I noticed the vampire bite on her wrist. She told me the story about her involvement with, Cullen's. She laid it all down her sordid story from beginning to end. I am so sorry to hear about your loss of, Esme and your two children, Edward and Alice. Bella told us what happen that day." I say to him.

"It is quiet alright my friend we are coping. How did Aiden die?" Carlisle asked and he wants to know the rest of his story.

"I will finish my story before; I get to details about, Aiden. I flew in Charlie, Renée, Phil and Jacob and Billy Black to the wedding of my grandson. That was almost five years ago on sixth of May. Maggie and Charlie were at the rehearsal dinner and they felt the connection to each other. Charlie couldn't bear the thought of being away from, Maggie. I changed, Charlie for, Maggie. He retired from police force in, Forks and both are living with me. You should see, Charlie now he looks younger than he ever did, even though he is still acts like an old goat." I chuckle at the last part.

"You mean to tell me, Charlie is a vampire now." Carlisle says to me in shock.

"Yes he is and he woke up with good control. He is a walking lie detector like, Maggie. Charlie did marry Maggie over a month ago. They had a small wedding with his daughter attending it and a few of the family. Now back to Aiden's part of the story. It was two years later, Bella found out she was pregnant with twins she and Aiden had a boy and a girl. You see I am overprotective over my granddaughter, Bella and her children so is, Charlie. Then the unthinkable happen year later. I was busy handling a rogue vampire that trespassed on my land and my phone rang. Devin told me to get to my grandson, Aiden; his Chinook helicopter is crashing into the, Irish ocean. He died on impact. I didn't make it in time to change him. I was busy killing rogue vampire. I regret not making it in time to change him to save his life. That still haunts me to this day, much like the ordeal you my friends experienced. He died on the sixteenth of April it will be two years, not long from now. Aiden and Bella have been married for almost five years and then this happened. " Carlisle says to us. I see Rosalie is sad on the last part of my story about, Bella and her twins. She always wanted children.

"I am so sorry, Liam over your loss. What happen after that?" Carlisle asked me.

"Everyone came in for, Aiden funeral. Jacob flew in as well. He came in to support his friend and sister. Jacob is like a brother too her or in this case a future son-in-law. He imprinted on my granddaughter's little girl. It was a shock to see him turn into a huge horse size wolf. I made him an honorary clan member and he lives with, Bella too along with my granddaughter, Alana. Jacob attends, Dublin University and he has three years to go to finally graduate. Now if you pardon me I've to attend their birthday party and you are all more than welcome to come. Bella still talks about you guys as if you are still family to her." I say to them and they seem to be excited to go to see, Bella.

"You mean to tell me that dog imprinted on, Bella's child?" Rosalie asked sounding very pissed off at hearing, Jacob imprinted on her daughter. I was too it took me sometime to accept the fact. Charlie had the same reaction.

"Yes he did my reaction was the same as it did, Charlie? It took some time for both us to accept it." I say to her in Jacob's defense.

"How can you help me, Liam to find my mate? Pete told me that you are my link to my mate." Jasper asked me.

"I really don't know, Jasper how I am the link. How about we figure it out as we go?" I asked him and I patted, Jasper on his back and smiled at him.

"Yip that sounds like a plan, Liam I wish that I had more details than what, Pete gave me." Jasper replied. We all started to exit out of the house.

"Is Bella still human?" Emmett asked.

"Yes she is." I say to him.

"Why don't we all get into SUV and I will drive?" Carlisle asked us.

"I will drive us and Jasper you follow me. She doesn't live very far from here. I can show you the route to her house." I say to them and Carlisle hands me the keys.

**Now Carlisle Point of View**

Everything, Liam told us about his history about his clan. I find it interesting and fascinating at the same time. I will have to work around, Aro and Marcus to protect his clan. Bella story is downright tragic. She loses her husband and the father of her children. Maybe we can help her through everything. She probably needed me then, if I only knew about the letter sooner than later. Bella and I would have been married for a few years now. Maybe there is hope for me after all.

"What are her children's names, Liam?" Rosalie asked him while he is doing the driving.

"I think Bella should introduce them to you." Liam says to her and the way Liam is driving it is about ten miles going west to where she lives. He drives in her driveway and the house is huge and I see other autos park in the drive as well. Her house is a mansion.

"Wow this is a nice house, Carlisle." Emmett says to me. We all get out of the SUV and walk towards the door and Liam opens up the door like he owns the place. We are standing on the front porch. Jasper pulls in at the same time as we do. I never have been so nervous in my life.

We all gather in her foyer this house looks modern and high classed. I see, Jacob coming our way. His mouth is hanging wide open.

"Hey Liam, Bells Dr. Fang and his family is here to see you." Jacob shouts out. He did prefer me as, Dr. Fang and Bella one time heard him say that and told Jake to cut that out. We didn't see Bella in the crowd of people.

The next chapter is in Bella point of view. Alice and her letter would piss anyone off hiding the facts. Who do you think Jasper will wind up with Keeve is a best friend and cousin to Bella or Alana is Bella niece or Maura a cousin of Alana, Keeve, Bella's? You will get Maura story about her in the next chapter. I will keep you guessing until the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven **

**Sorry guys all mistakes are my own. My beta is currently working on a writing project as soon as she can she will go over this story to edit it. I will repost this chapter once she does the editing. I have sixteen chapters done and currently working on seventeen on this story. I am still working on last chapter of my dead heart beats again sooner or later that will be up. And like most of my other stories I will start back writing them after the first of the year and you will see chapters next year sometimes. I thank you for all of your reviews. It is hard for me to answer all of them.**

**Carlisle got to know all sordid details of Bella's life in the last chapter they were on their way to Bella's. This is chapter is in Bella point of view. Now on with the story and I hope you will enjoy.**

**Day of Ciara and Dylan Party one hour to go**

Keeve, Alana, Siobhan, Maggie and I cooked up a storm in my kitchen. We made enough to feed an army. We made Irish stew, my grandmother Helen lasagna, grilled salmon, tattie scones and square slices. We have in the O'Connell clans that are human that are male and female that married Scots and one in UK. We thought we would keep the menu to everyone's cultures. Swans are Italian. The hybrids even eat human food and then there is, Jacob. My father, Charlie is keeping his grandbabies busy.

Uncle Devin and Uncle Hugh are staying with me. They have no mates. Kyle, Luke and their sons, Ryan, Arden are staying at, Alana house next door with, cousin Maura. Ryan and Arden have no mates either. Ryan and Arden are hybrids. Maura was adopted by her parents. Her parents are vampires and had no children. She was a nomad wondering about when her parents brought her in to take care of her. I would say Maura is about seventeen when she was changed. That is, Uncle Devin brother, Cain who he changed to save his life and he meets, Nora his true mate and later married her. Cain and Nora are about two hundred years old. Maura came to them over seventy years ago. Maura parents live in France keeping an eye on some of the O'Connell's living there that are human. My brother-in-law, Neil and his wife, Anna is in UK doing the same like our grandmother, Bridget in America. The rest of the clan that are vampires are scattered around the world keeping an eye on, O'Connell clan that are human. They won't be here.

There are aunts and uncles and cousins that are human here. I know that ten of them are staying next door. Some were just driving in from, Dublin that is not far to drive. We have about total twenty here that are human. I have three spare bedrooms left if any of O'Connell clan that don't want to drive back to, Dublin tonight.

Suddenly, I began to cry stirring the pot of stew. I am thinking, Aiden won't be here to see our children's birthday party and it is less than two weeks since the two year anniversary of his death. That was on sixteenth of April. Our fifth anniversary is coming up on the sixth of May. We would have been married five years. I felt pair of cool arms wrap around me. I turn to see it is, my father.

"I know honey what you are crying over. It is hard time for you sweetie and we are all here for you. We miss, Aiden too and he would love to be here for them and you. He would want you to move on with your life and stay strong. My gift of perception tells me that is exactly what you are crying over. I know you and we all love you and want you to be happy again. Aiden would have wanted that for you. I want that for you to Bells." My father says to me. We embrace each other and held on for the longest until my tears dried up.

"You are right dad but it is so hard. I will try to move on for me and my children and be happy. I am glad you married, Maggie she is perfect for you." I say to him.

"You will be happy again, Bells give it time. Yes you are right, Maggie is the best. Why don't you go up and take a long bubble bath and change? Jacob is taking care of kids and Siobhan and Maggie are going to dress them up for their party. Liam should be soon after; he takes care of that problem in front of him. All the girls and guys are dressed up for the party. We have an hour to go." My father says to me.

"Thanks dad I love you." I give him a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to my room. I am soaking in the bubbles thinking about the time I told, Charlie everything that went on with, Cullen's in the beginning and end. I finally confessed it to him right after, Aiden and I got married. He was with, Maggie seeing her and she is a vampire. I felt that I at least owed it to tell him. He understood about the whole thing. A little mad I hid the truth but relieved I told him.

I picked out my black skinny jeans with matching victoria secret lacy panties and bra with a solid green corset top. I slipped my riding boots on since, I do ride horses. My best friend and cousin, Keeve is wearing hot pink camisole with white skinny jeans and boots. My niece, Alana is wearing black skinny jeans with a red satin halter top and her riding boots. We decided to coordinate us three girls since we are close to one another. We are like sisters. Maura is in a black pencil skirt and a white lacy top. We only dress up for special occasions and for our work most of the time we dress comfortable.

We all walked downstairs to living room. Everyone was chatting away and drinking. I went to check up on the children. Maggie had Ciara in her pretty fluffy pink dress and Dylan looked good in his white shirt and black pants. They were in the playroom downstairs. I picked up my son and daughter both and held them close to my chest.

I heard Jacob shout, "Hey Liam, Bells, Dr. Fang and his family are here to see you." It cannot be them after all this time. I walk through the crowds with my children in my arms as I walk towards the foyer. There stood, Liam with the, Cullen's and my heart speed up. Everyone gathered around the foyer to meet them.

"Well, hello Bella and who do you have in your arms?" Carlisle says to me and he is smiling at me like he seen the sun the first time and my heart rate is racing.

"This is my daughter, Ciara Alison Rosaline O'Connell most call her, Caro and my son, Dylan Aiden O'Connell." I did introduce them to Cullen's and Rosalie is smiling shyly at me and them. Oh yeah she has Alice and Rosalie as a middle name. I think Rosalie caught on to that it did sound similar. She is dressed in jeans and a v neck cashmere red sweeter and with sneakers. That look suits her but she has changed.

"It is nice to meet your beautiful children." Carlisle says to me. My arms are feeling like a ton with holding them as long as I have. Liam comes over to take them out of my arms.

"Well, how are my little Caro and Dylan today? My, my you kids are lucky today is your birthday. Bella I told them the whole story about our family and about you and Aiden. I figure with the stress you were under I would tell them. "Liam says to them giving them a kiss on their cheeks.

"I am fine papa!" Dylan says to him and Liam is holding them close.

"That is fine granddad. You did the right thing." I kiss him on his cheek and heard a growl coming from Carlisle.

"Let me do the introductions Liam." Charlie says to him and begins doing the introduction. "Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie this is my wife, Maggie. This is Kyle and her husband Luke Spencer and their two sons, Ryan, Arden. This is Uncle Devin and Hugh. And this is Maura, Keeve, and Alana O'Connell. Then there is Patrick, Brianna, Cathleen, Claire and Daniel O'Connell and they are a family. And then this is Mona, Evan, John, Noreen and Thomas O'Connell and they are a family. This is Ben and Meagan McKinney and she is a niece to Liam. This is, Shauna, Kevin, Glyndon, Lee and Sarah Jones and she is a niece to Liam and they are a family. This is Cynthia, Barry and David O'Connell and they are a family. I believe that is all of the human introductions. You already know the rest." Charlie did a good job with introductions.

I noticed, Jasper staring holes through, Alana. They both are and standing still as a statue. I wonder what that is all about.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Is there some place we can go Bella, for you and I can talk about a few things?" Carlisle asked. What does he need to talk about?

"Whatever you have to say can be done in front of my family. Let's go sit down and get comfortable. I am human and cannot stand too long." They all follow me and I notice Carlisle is looking me up and down as if I were sent to heaven.

We all sat down and stared at each other.

"Bells it is good to see you again. I miss you sissy." Emmett says to me in his goofy grin.

"I missed you too brother bear." I say to him and laughing at him he always knew how to make me laugh.

"Bella the other day, Rosalie went to clean out the old house and found a letter from, Alice. I do think you need to read it this concerns us." Carlisle says to me and gets a letter from his jacket pocket. He hands me the letter. Carlisle is dressed down in jeans and white shirt with a jacket. He looks good. Why am I thinking that? I take the letter from his hand and felt something like a spark. He looked at me at the same time I felt it.

I begin to read it out loud.

"_Dear Carlisle and Family_

_I am writing this letter in my hopes you and the others would stumble on it soon. There in my vision I knew that Edward, Esme and I wouldn't make in the battle. Don't worry about us; we are going to be fine wherever God decides to put us. I knew of your belief in a divine God, Carlisle and you would have faith that God is taking care of us. We aren't soulless monsters as, Edward would think we are."_

"_I want all of you to go on with your lives, Edward and Esme would have wanted you too. You all need to stop mourning over the loss and be happy with life it is worth living."_

"_I didn't leave a letter to Jasper the reason being we were never true mates or married. We were companions with benefits. We only pretend to be married for the sake of the family. I felt like I didn't owe him an explanation of my visions."_

"_I know that sound cruel to do that to him but, I knew, Jasper would be alright you guys a part of me knew that the rest of you wouldn't be alright after our deaths. We all love you guys and you will be missed. Don't worry we are watching over each and every one of you. I do know you loved us."_

"_I knew for fact that you, Carlisle and Esme weren't true mates. It is obvious you both never marked each other to let others know you are truly mated. It was like that for Jasper and I too. Carlisle you need not to fear on what others would say about it. Esme and you were together out of loneliness just like, Jasper and I."_

"_You must follow your heart and vampire male instincts, Carlisle don't be afraid. I saw all of you being happy together as a family with her. She will be forever at your side. I saw a vision years ago who your true mate is. It is Bella. Yes I know my vision told me it was, Edward and Bella meant to be. I had to lie to them in order to bring Bella in our lives. I was hoping that you, Carlisle and Bella would click and see attraction. I was wrong my plan backfired. Edward and Bella became too close and when I saw his mother engagement ring on her finger day before the battle, my vision changed to death of us. That is when I wrote the letter. In my hopes you would find it and find it in your heart to connect with, Bella quickly. She was meant to be yours along. I am sorry for deceiving, Edward and Bella and not telling the truth of full vision. I am sorry for not telling you, Carlisle the truth." _

"_You, Carlisle and Bella are intelligent and compassionate old souls. You both will do well with each other. Be forever happy Carlisle and Bella don't worry about what others think. They will support you both. Bella I still see her as one of us she will make a beautiful vampire and one with good control. _

_Love, Alice"_

I suddenly, shed the stinging tears for the betrayal of a good friend. Why did she not tell me? There are so many questions as to the whys and why this letter was just discovered. I stand up to give the letter back to, Carlisle and then I felt the blackness take over me. I felt someone with warm hands catching me.

Chapter eight will be in Carlisle point of view. Bella got a huge surprise and fainted at the end. It looks like Jasper is feeling the mating pull to Alana. Please give her a chance in the story. I know that most readers don't like OC with the original characters. But, in this story there is a lot of OC characters that will be mated to original characters. They will surprise you. If you go to Internet type in homes in Ireland. Click on right moves . com you click on Cork property you will see a house for sale for 2.8 million that is Alana house with the horse farm and stables. Right down from it there is a house for 1. million dollars a ten bedroom that is Bella home. Just to give you a summary on what their house looks like. Liam house is on second page for 395,000 in Inchera, West Leep Cork a four bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

**Sorry guys all mistakes are my own. My beta is currently working on a writing project as soon as she can she will go over this story to edit it. I will repost this chapter once she does the editing. I have sixteen chapters done and currently working on seventeen on this story. I am still working on last chapter of my dead heart beats again sooner or later that will be up. And like most of my other stories I will start back writing them after the first of the year and you will see the next year sometimes. I thank you for all of your reviews. It is hard for me to answer all of them.**

**Chapter five you got to read the last part of Alice's letter and in chapter seven now you know who Carlisle was meant to be with Bella. Bella faints at the end. This chapter is in Carlisle point of view later on in the story you will have Jasper point of view will come. Now on with the story and enjoy.**

**Day of Ciara and Dylan party**

No sooner than, Bella read the letter from, Alice she begin to cry and she fainted. Luckily, for my fast speed I got to her before she hit the floor. I picked her up bridal style and held her. The electric shocks are overwhelming. I knew she felt those same shocks the moment I handed her the letter. She was staring at me as intense as I did for her. I never felt those sparks before with her as many times I've stitched her up and mended her. Why now?

Everyone in the room was silent and made space for me to lay her down on the sofa. Charlie went to get a glass of water for her. She is slowly coming too. She opens up her eyes and looks at me and Charlie and slowly gets up. Charlie handed her the glass of water and she took a sip.

"Are you alright Bella?" I asked her and she nods her head yes.

"Why did Alice hid the truth from us? How can she betray Edward and me? She was supposed to be my best friend. Sorry Keeve your number one. How come this letter comes ten years later before I get to read it? "Bella asked and she is angry she has every right to be. I was angry shocked at the same time.

"I really don't know why she hid the truth or how she could betray the both of you. The reason why the letter wasn't found we didn't go back to house in, Forks once we left. Emmett and Rosalie went to move out our belongings we sold the house. We could never go back to memories that lie there. Rosalie stumbled on it cleaning out Alice's old room. "I say to her and I see some understanding in her eyes over what I said.

"I am so mad at her right now. She tells us we were meant to be all along. How do we know that she telling the truth about us?" Bella states to me.

"May I be of assistance here? I am Kyle, Liam's granddaughter, Carlisle. I have a gift of seeing relationships and can read minds. You asked why now you were able to feel those sparks touching each other when you never felt that those sparks before, with her as many times I've stitched her up. Why now? It is because you both weren't ready at the time for each other. You both needed time to grow as individuals. What I see? You both are now ready for each other. I do see the halo of a golden ribbon tying your bonds as true mates. My words of advice cousin, Bella open your heart to him. It is time to let go of, Aiden. He will forever be in your heart and soul. Aiden lives in Ciara, Dylan, and he will forever be a presence in your life through your children. You will not disgrace his memory for loving someone else. He would want you to move on. A word of wisdom from someone who knows what you are going through. I meet a man before, I meet, Luke and I was so in love with him. He died before we even had a chance to have a long life together and my love for him didn't stop me from loving someone else and being happy. You need to be happy again." Kyle says to her and she is right she has wisdom.

"What do you say Bella will you give us a chance?" I asked her and pleading with my eyes looking at her. I held her hand.

"I say yes but, Carlisle we have to take things slow. My children come first and their needs." Bella says to me and I kiss her hand and looked at her and smiled.

"Yes we will my beloved and we will go at this in your own pace and take things slow. I can be patient. I've waited for you over three hundred and seventy three years that is nothing. Surely, we can take our time and your children coming first is understandable they are young and need you. That is all I am asking for. You made me so happy, Bella and I will be good to you and your children." I say to her and Bella moves in and she places a kiss on my lips. I felt the surge of electricity to claim her right there and then. I pulled back on the kiss to let her breath. I heard few ahem in background and chuckles from Emmett.

"I suggest those that are hungry go to dining room and be seated. Bella I will get Ciara and Dylan plate ready to give you a moment." Maggie says to Bella. I heard Bella's stomach growl. I assist her up and held her hand and we walk together with my family following her into dining room. Bella has filled out nicely and curves in the right places in her body that wasn't there before. She is a stunning beautiful lady.

I assist her in her chair and stand behind her. We let the humans sit down in the available chairs. Most of my family is standing along the wall along with other vampires. I notice Jasper assisting, Alana in a chair. Bella sitting in between her children they are so adorable. Her daughter looks like her mother and I can see some of Bella in Dylan.

"Welcome to O'Connell family, Cullen's and may we all be prosperous and happy." Liam says to us and he gives me a hand shake we look at each other and smile.

"Thanks my old friend for welcoming us into yours." I say to him.

"Momma who was that kissing you?" Ciara asked her mother and Bella is helping her cut a slice of meat on her plate. She sure does look beautiful like her mother.

"That is, Carlisle he is mommy's new boyfriend." Bella says to her and she helps Dylan cutting a piece of salmon on his plate.

"Is he going to be my new daddy?" Ciara asked her and Bella turns and looks at me for help.

"That is up to you, Bella on how you want to answer that. I would love to be their new daddy when they are ready." I say to her, Bella will have the final say or her children if they want me to be their daddy.

"Can he be our new daddy mommy?" Dylan asked his mother and he is looking at her and he is a handsome boy.

"What do you say, Carlisle? Do you want to be their new daddy? Only if you are ready and if they want you." Bella asked me.

"I would love to be their new daddy we will take it slow and let the children get use to me and my three other children." I say to her and I do want us all to be together as a family with my kids.

"Do you want me to be your new daddy, Dylan and Ciara?" I asked them and the both look at me with their sweet eyes staring at me.

"Yes we would." Dylan and Ciara say to me at the same time and my dead heart beat once with those words.

"Okay kids finish your dinner first then we are having cake and then presents." Bella says to them and the children are fidgeting in their chairs with excitement. Rosalie is crying happy tears. Emmett is comforting her.

"I've another thing to say especially to this, Jasper. I do see the halo of a golden ribbon tying your bonds as true mates with you, Jasper and Alana. You, Jasper what I read in your thoughts you felt the mating pull towards, Alana, and she felt it too from what I read in her mind. But you said Jasper in your thoughts, my mate has a hot body and my blank is so hard it cannot slice through diamonds with a body like hers." Kyle says to them no sooner than those words came out of her mouth. Liam had Jasper in a chokehold and plastered against the wall. Emmett is laughing at Jasper being caught with dirty thoughts. Everyone in the room is cracking up. Charlie is right beside, Liam, holding Jasper in place. I figure Kyle said blank in place for dick with few children present.

"You better be good to my grandbaby she is special to me and she will be treated as a lady. My mate has a hot body and my blank is so hard it cannot slice through diamonds with a body like hers that can wait. You will not mark her or do the deed with her until you get permission from her parents and with a condom. I will be watching you and she does need her sleep and she does eat human food. You are not to enter her room period. " Liam lets him go and he falls on floor with a thud. Alana goes to her mate, Jasper and holding his hand. So this is link that Pete was talking about to Jasper finding his mate through Liam. It is Liam granddaughter. I guess Jasper will give his brother a call giving him the news.

"You did a good job honey sitting him straight." Siobhan says to Liam with pride and gives him a kiss.

I noticed, Bella cracking up at the situation. Then Arden got his wallet out and grabs some bills out of it.

"I am placing my bet of two hundred dollars that, Devin stands outside, of Alana's bedroom door at night while, Hugh takes her window. Who's in?" Arden asked suddenly others among, O'Connell clans are getting out there wallets. They are handing money to Arden. Emmett gave him some money too. Arden has sandy blond hair with green eyes with a tint of red around them. He looks like his father, Luke and his brother Ryan is identical to his brother. They are the twins that Liam told us about and Charlie introduces us all to the members of their family. I've taken care of many twins in my life time as a doctor.

"I am in cousin; Arden here is my two hundred. That is if, Jasper uses his gift of empath and he does use his lethargy to knock out my daddy and Uncle Hugh and then I win the winnings." Keeve says to Arden and winks at him.

"Oh Keeve has a gift to see gifts in vampires. She is usually right on target with anyone gift weather vampire or human." Devin her father says to me and he is standing next to me.

"Yeah I can track Jasper and Alana if they ever sneak off too. I am the tracker in family and can do it with my mind. I am not the only one from what I gather, Demetri from Volturi can do it from the stories I heard from, Liam." Hugh informs me.

"I want to Congratulate both newly couples. I think it is sweet. I saw the outcome Devin and you probably knew all along this was going to happen too. You're cryptic bastard." Maura says to newly mated couples. She smirks at Devin and Devin just looks at her and laughs. Maura has jet black hair and she is beautiful not like my Bella. There is something about Maura I cannot pin point she gives off an air about her. What it is? I don't know.

"Oh Carlisle Maura here is gifted that is air about her she can see outcomes of any situations but she cannot alter it like, Siobhan can do. This may answer your questions." Kyle says to me and she is like Edward he could do the same read minds.

"How many have gifts?" I asked Liam and suddenly Jacob speaks up.

"I can answer that doc; Neil can set fire to a vampire with one touch. Keeve see gifts, Maura see outcomes, and Siobhan can alter them. Kyle can see relationships and read minds. Hugh is the tracker in family. Devin is a seer. Anna can break bonds or mend them. Luke is elemental like in weather. Charlie is lie detector like, Maggie but, Charlie has a gift of persuasion and perception. Arden is faster than, Edward ever was. Emmett if you are looking for someone to wrestle with, Ryan is gifted with strength. Grandma Bridget can turn a vampire into ash with her thoughts. You should see granny in action she will blow you away. There are so many that are not here that are gifted. I am a wolf as you already know. Alana has no gifts but she is called the, horse whisper, she can get any animal to come to her. Keeve says that Bells is mental and physical shield as a human. Keeve and Maggie helped Bells with both shields. Liam has no talents but a hell of a good leader. Did I leave anyone out?" Jacob informs me oh my I would have to keep this knowledge away from Aro and Marcus.

"No Jacob you did fine." Charlie says to him with pride.

"Why is Alana called the horse whisper?" Jasper asked and that peak his interest.

"I have a growing business as a race horse breeder and I train them. Ever since, I was born I could get any animal to come to me." Alana informs him and the look on Jasper face is priceless he loves horses.

"You will have to tell me all about it and show me your stables." Jasper says to her and she is holding his hand.

"The only gifted ones from your clan, Carlisle is Jasper is an empath and Emmett's strength. Rosalie she has beauty and she has a hidden gift of allure. I could work with her on it. It could come in handy in a fight or a danger situation. You have a gift of compassion and great control Carlisle." Keeve says to me and Rose looks stunned. So am I.

"How can I be a gift of allure? I know that I am beautiful but I am grease monkey like to work on cars." Rose asked Keeve.

"Yes I know you are beautiful, but that beauty of yours puts others in a trance looking at you. It allures and gravitate them towards you. You don't have to bother dressing to nines you can wear any old thing still they would gravitate to you. I will help you use it for good." Keeve says to her and Rose in deep thoughts over what she said.

"Man I don't need to hear my mate and wife can do that. I will have to fight any male off of her." Emmett says to crowd. He is putting a protective arm around her.

"Kyle and I will return in four months and then go back home in London. We are going to help grandmother, Bridget out in, America so she won't be alone. It is such a huge nation it is hard to keep watch on everyone. Is it alright with you, Bella that Arden and Ryan stay with you? They say that they are bored staying at home would rather hang out with you chaps. Maura is staying for a while too. Devin says something good is coming their way and for his daughter too." Luke asked Bella.

"Sure you know me I love to have them here. They can use Devin and Hugh's rooms tomorrow. They are heading back to their post. Do you have a place to stay Carlisle?" Bella asked me and I am hearing her conversation with Luke.

"We were going to find a hotel in, Dublin." I say to her and she takes my hand and holds it. I never want to let it go.

"Non-sense you guys can stay here. Maura can share a room in Alana's room tomorrow. Alana doesn't like being alone in her house next door and Neil wants her to stay here when they are away. This will solve Jasper from sneaking in her room. I would love to have you. Jacob can lead you to our empty rooms." Bella says to us. I kiss her hand feeling her soft skin brush against my lips and it felt like heaven.

"We have cake and it is time to sing happy birthday to Ciara and Dylan." Maggie says to all and comes in with a lighted birthday cake and sits it in front of the kids and their eyes are wide as saucers. It's so cute. Everyone sang happy birthday to them and Charlie came out with a hand full of presents for the kids. We had no idea or I would have had presents for them. Bella and Jacob were helping the children opening up their gifts. Ciara and Dylan are yawning at the last gift they opened.

"Jacob it is time to get the kids to bed will you help me?" Bella asked him and I did notice Rose is wants to ask something.

"Sure Bells, come on Dylan and Caro it is nighty night time." Jacob says to them and picking up Caro out of her booster chair.

"Can I help Jacob, Bella?" Rosalie asked Bella and pleaded with her.

I notice most of the vampires were cleaning up the dining room in no time like a party didn't happen in room.

"Sure you can help and I will be up momentarily. I need to say goodbye to family that is going back home in, Dublin. I need to get to bed I've work in morning and Jacob has school. Keeve will have to go to work tomorrow and she will be back at granddads or here. Sometimes she stays with us. Alana comes and goes her place is next door and she works. Maura and Maggie are babysitting tomorrow. Rosalie you may want to help them tomorrow with the kids. " Bella says to her. Some of the family gave the children a kiss on their cheek. Jacob picked up, Ciara and Rosalie took Dylan and she followed him out of the room. Rose was all smiles hearing she can help with the kids. Bella and I said our goodbyes to O'Connell family. Bella poured herself an Irish whiskey and handed me a glass and I took it.

"I need a drink to unwind from my stressful day. It helps me sleep. Everyone that is a vampire or hybrid drinks it helps stave off of their cravings from blood thirst. Something I learned from, Liam. "Bella says to me taking a sip of her drink to her lips.

"Do you often find it hard to sleep? " I asked her concerning if she had a sleep problem it can cause health problems.

"No not at all. There are some days between work and kids it doesn't take much for me knacker off in sleep. It has been a stressful day for me and you guys showed up and it threw me for a loop. I am glad you did I never forgot you guys." Bella says to me and then I hear Charlie enter the room.

"Bells we are heading home. Please be good to her and take care of her she is special to me Carlisle." Charlie gives me a hand shake and Bella a kiss on her cheek.

"I will Charlie take care of her rest assured." I place my arms around her waist and hold her close to me.

"I am staying Uncle Liam. I want to see my bet unfold." Keeve says to Liam and she takes off somewhere in the home. Liam and Siobhan follow Charlie and Maggie out the front door.

"Well, I need to go up and read a goodnight story to my children and tuck them in. You can come and help daddy." Bella says to me and giggles and takes my hand to lead me upstairs.

I will have to tell her that I've a position with Volturi. I wonder what her reaction is going to be. I am afraid. What will she do once I tell her? I surely do not want to lose her for my involvement with Volturi. I may step down from that position. I should stay with me being third king it could benefit to keep O'Connell clan under the radar from Aro finding out about them. Marcus could care less about its leadership he has wanted to leave over a millennium ever since the death of his mate. I surely don't want Aro to know about the hybrids and for those who are human that know of our existence. Aro would collect; Liam's gifted clan for his collections. There is no way in hell he is getting any of them.

I couldn't leave Bella now and go back to states. I may just find an ER position at a Dublin hospital. Surely, I can get on with one of their hospitals. I cannot bear the thought of separation now. I will talk to Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper about permanently staying here.

I hope you like some fluff and humor in this chapter and poor Jasper. The next chapter is in Bella point of view then chapter ten will be in Jasper point of view doesn't worry Charlie point of view is coming later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

**Sorry guys all mistakes are my own. My beta is currently working on a writing project as soon as she can she will go over this story to edit it. I will repost this chapter once she does the editing. I have sixteen chapters done and currently working on seventeen on this story. I am still working on last chapter of my dead heart beats again sooner or later that will be up. And like most of my other stories I will start back writing them after the first of the year and you will see the next year sometimes. I thank you for all of your reviews. It is hard for me to answer all of them.**

**As you know chapter eight had surprises and hope you found humor in the story after all sad parts. Liam was the link for Jasper finding his mate his granddaughter Alana. This chapter is in Bella's point of view. Now it is on with the story and enjoy.**

**Day after in morning hours**

I woke up with the sound of my alarm feeling refreshed. Seeing the Cullen's again flew me for a loop and the stress without Aiden in my life and the lives of our children. It took a toll on me. Kyle is right Aiden will always have a presence in my life; he does live in my children. Just reading that note from, Alice made me so angry, she betrayed me in worse way possible. She actual hid the truth that Carlisle and I were meant to be together and lied to Edward and I that we were mates. I could never forgive her for that.

The first time I touched Carlisle hand when he handed me that letter. I felt a shock that went straight to my heart and he felt it too. I looked at him as our eyes meet and his were intense as mine. It is like Kyle said the reason why we never felt it before as many times, Carlisle stitched me up. We weren't ready and now we are and she saw we are true mates. Carlisle asked me to give us a chance. I said yes we are going to take things slow in our relationship and build it from there.

What were so cute are my children wanting a new daddy in Carlisle? Jacob, Charlie and granddad has been filling in as their male role model. They need a permanent role model for a father.

Rosalie and I were never close she always hate me. I wanted to be friends with her too. Maybe since I broke the ice so to speak and let her help take care of the children it will help smooth out some of the past tension between us. I recall one day when we talked about her horrid past life with Royce and her friend Vera had a baby and she could not fill that dream as a vampire. This may help her in some way getting over the hate of being a vampire.

Last night at the party was a blast. Everyone had fun. Ciara and Dylan enjoyed their party. It was a shock to find out Alana true mate is Jasper. Good luck with him facing Neil her father and her mother Anna. Liam set the rules of engagement with Jasper about his granddaughter. Liam and all the males are protective over females of this family. Jasper will have to deal with it.

Arden is just as fun as Emmett I think he met his match. The family placing bets that Devin is going to stand beside Alana door Keeve father and our Uncle Hugh took her window. The last I saw they were. Keeve was standing in hall watching and she didn't move. I wonder if she won the bet or Arden.

I still blame me for their loss of some of the family members. I don't know if I could ever forgive myself.

We all still have to talk more about what is going to happen and where our future takes us. Carlisle and I will need to especially, talk about how we feel and our past lives for the last, ten years. I know granddad told them everything. Still we need to have those discussions.

I hopped out of bed to take my shower and get dressed for work. I dressed in something warm like my dark skinny jeans with a red cashmere sweater and my riding boots. It still feels like winter here. I lightly did my make- up and blow dries my hair. I think I look good standing in front of the mirror.

I have to go get the children ready for this morning and make their breakfast. I exited out of my room enter the hall and noticed Keeve jumping up and down like she won the lotto. Keeve my best friend she is five feet five and dark long curly auburn hair like mine and Aiden's and a heart-shape face. She looks like an O'Connell and she is cute as can be. She is slender and she has so much energy that I envy her energy.

"I won I won now Arden will pay!" Keeve says in glee.

"What happen to Jasper? Where is Maura?" I asked her and she is rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh Emmett threw him out of the room along with Charlie. He was only in her room for ten minutes. Jasper did use his gift, my daddy, he was out like a light against the wall, and Uncle Hugh was sleeping in bushes. Charlie didn't trust Jasper and Uncle Liam sent him over so Siobhan and he could get it on. They were Horney. Maura is downstairs cooking with Rosalie getting breakfast ready. Alana and Jasper went next door don't worry, Ryan and Arden is chaperoning. Uncle Hugh, he left for Belfast earlier this morning and daddy is flying our jet over ocean going to Canada. My daddy is flying Luke and Kyle to Cheyenne first. " Keeve informs me. Jasper is going to be dealing with her father Neil soon if Jasper cannot respect boundaries.

I left Keeve standing in hall to wake-up my children and went to their rooms their beds were made and no sign of them. I took off looking for them went downstairs and see Carlisle holding them in his lap sitting on sofa. It melted my heart seeing that image. The kids were still in their pajamas.

"Well, good morning my Bella and how are you?" Carlisle asked me and he is standing up with the children in his arms and comes to me. He places a kiss on my lips. Damn those sparks.

"I am fine Carlisle. Good morning my little Ciara and my little Dylan mommy loves you my angels." I say to them and give them a kiss.

"Okay momma our new daddy telling us stories." Ciara says to me my children are advance in their speaking for three year olds.

"That is good Ciara." I told her and Carlisle leads us to sofa and we sat down and I sat next to Carlisle and he still had them on his lap. Dylan is fooling with his tie on his shirt. Carlisle must have changed his clothes.

"You look stunning my Bella. I need to tell you something important. I don't know how you are going to take it." Carlisle says to me.

"You can go on Carlisle I am sure I can handle it." I say to him and looking at his striking golden irises.

"It was three years ago, Aro and Marcus came to my door minus, Caius. They asked me to be third king. Caius and Dora his mate were killed by Romanians. I accepted their offer the only stipulation is that I don't live there. I only come in when justice needs to be served and leave immediately. They still feed off of a human that is the reason why I won't live with them. It doesn't feel like home to me." Carlisle informs me. My thoughts went to our O'Connell clan the four hundred humans, which are O'Connell's that know about vampires in this clan and their existence and the hybrids in our family and then those with gifts. Edward told me Aro likes to collect them.

"What about my clan family? There are those that are human that know of vampire existence and the hybrids and those who are gifted. Edward told me Aro likes to collect the talented." Bella says to me.

"Yes I know my Bella don't worry. I will come up with a plan. Am going over to speak to Liam and Charlie on what we can do to make sure, Aro doesn't get wind of it after, I return from Dublin. I've to go to Dublin at their Health and Human Services. I've a job interview for Mallow County, Cork General Hospital. It has seventy five beds and they are in dire need of a doctor. I spoke to them over the phone. I am use to small town hospitals. I turned in my resignation by email from the hospital where I worked at. My family and I came to a vote last night not to return to states. I cannot bear the thought of separation without you and my newly children." Carlisle says to me and this is a new development.

"Well, I trust you to handle Aro. Are you going back to states to tie up loose ends? I want you and Emmett and Rosalie to make this your home too. It is now our home as you can see I take care of most of the hybrids around here. They need supervision most of us really don't know if they are an adult most of the time they act like kids. Ryan and Arden stop growing at the age of nine. Keeve she stopped at eight and Alana at seven. All of this happened ten years ago with the births of Alana, Arden and Ryan. Keeve she was born seventeen years ago. We aren't sure their actual age or how long they will live. We don't know much granddad is doing what he can to find out. We don't want them to die soon. We keep human blood stored down in basement for them since, they drink blood and they do eat human food too. You are very aware everyone in Liam's clan is human drinkers. They get it from Liam's blood banks he owes sometimes they go after scum in society. And they do not kill innocent. Well, I hope you land the job something tells me, you will dazzle them into it. "I inform Carlisle. He smiles at me and leans in to kiss me.

"I thank you my Bella for welcoming me and my family in yours and your home and that of your children. I am not going to tie up loose ends. I am staying. Eleazar Denali my friend in, Alaska is going to close up my house in Lancaster, Pennsylvania and pack some of my books to send to me. Everything that I need and anyone in my family we can get it here or order on line. I am aware of Liam and his coven drink from humans. It was such a shock to hear all the stories about his life and clan. He has a good system to keep an eye on the O'Connell clan. I will research further on hybrids to find out what I can for Liam. " Carlisle says to me and that makes me happy.

"I am happy you and your family are staying. He keeps an anonymous eye on the clan most of them have never heard of Liam, Devin or Hugh and Bridget. I still feel responsible for the deaths of Esme, Edward and even Alice. I don't know if I could forgive myself." I say him and Rosalie and Emmett come in the room.

"Bella you are not responsible and you have nothing to forgive. You are not to blame. Can you ever forgive me, Bella in the way I treated you in the past? I was such a bad person to you and I feel awful for the way I treated you. I wanted you to live life normally, have babies and have the things I could never have. I see you did have a normal life even though you never left the supernatural world you remain human. I sure could use a friend and a sister." Rosalie says to me and I get up from the sofa and embrace Rosalie and hug her.

"I forgive you Rosalie and yes we can be friends." I say to her and she smiles at me.

"And Bella everyone calls me Rose." Rosalie winks and me and I giggle at her.

"Maura told me to tell you, Bells that breakfast is ready. Are you planning to stay human sis?" Emmett says to me and we all go to kitchen.

"Yes for a while. There is no rush my dad was change at fifty two and the change took twenty five years, off of him and he looks young, but he acts old." I say with a laugh.

"Keeve are you ready for work? I am riding in with you since we have a full day." Jacob asked her and she is entering the kitchen and she grabs some tatty scones and square slices. She went to microwave to heat up a cup of blood to drink with her breakfast. She dressed similar like me for work. Alana and Jasper come in with Ryan and Arden following them.

"Yes I am we will leave in ten minutes." Keeve responds to Jacob question.

"Rosalie! Alana and I along with Bella and Maura want you to be in our sister pack. We dress similar to each other with riding boots on. We all ride horses. Would you like to be in our sister pack?" Keeve asked her. We three sisters talked about it last night before, I went to bed about, Rosalie joining our pack. Rosalie went to hunt with, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett in the woods. Maura we asked her last night even though she didn't change her cloths. We felt she shouldn't be left out she has been lonely for so long. Kyle and Anna and Nora are a part of our pack even though they are not here as much. Rose shed dry tears and Emmett is comforting her.

"I am so happy my answer is yes. " I and all the girls embrace each other in a group hug. I see Carlisle has a twinkle in his eye seeing all of us together in group hug.

"Welcome aboard sister! You got to get some riding boots. As you can see Bella and Keeve and I dress alike. Do you know how to ride a horse Rosalie? We all ride horses and have a huge collection of riding boots." Alana says to her.

"No I don't know how to ride a horse and I could get some riding boots." Rose says to Alana.

"You have nothing to fear my sister horses are my specialty. I will teach you." Alana puts her arm around Rose handling her like a kid with her first glove learning baseball.

"Ciara and Dylan mommy has to go to work. Maura and Rose are going to keep an eye on you for mommy and Grandma Maggie is coming over in a little while. Arden and Ryan you better behave as well. Yeah! I know the reason why you both wanted to get away from your mother; she can read your minds before you get into mischief. I know you both too well. Mommy will miss you love you my angels." I gave a kiss to them. Kyle never could read my mind and Keeve pointed out it is my shield that prevents her from doing so.

"We love you too mommy." Ciara and Dylan say in unison.

"We will behave want we Ryan?" Arden says to him and winks. They are both up to something I know.

"Why Bella what gave you the idea we were up to something?" Ryan asked me and winks at Arden and Emmett with the three of them spells trouble with a capital T.

"Let just say I know you both too well and Emmett you will find something to get into." I say to them.

"Ladies be sure the children's safety gates stays closed on stairway downstairs and upstairs depending where the children are staying. Ciara inherited my incoordination skills and she can be accidental prone." I say to them. I always worry like any mother does about her children. Carlisle gives Ciara and Dylan a kiss and stands up from the chair.

"No problem Bella. I will make sure the boys behave." Rose says to me as I am leaving.

"I will walk you out to your car Bella and then I need to leave. You kids better be on your best behavior while we are gone." Carlisle says to me and faces the kids at the door. He gives them a death glare and growls.

I took my remote to my black Range Rover Evoque to unlock the door. My children's car seats stay securely in the backseat. Carlisle takes me in his arms and presses me close to him. He leans in for a kiss and I kiss him hungry as our lips fight for dominance.

"Wow! That is some kiss. I felt electrifying surge between us. You are going to be death of me I swear Carlisle if you keep that up. I don't know how much longer I can hold out for the rest." I say to him and he smiles at me and purrs.

"I am looking forward to it my beloved and there is more of that to come." Carlisle says to me as I get in my auto and drive off to work.

You can see Bella has her hands full in this chapter. Arden, Ryan and Emmett spell trouble with a capital T. I wonder what they are up too. The next chapter is in Jasper point of view. You will notice most of the clan that is mention by their first name that are vampires and hybrids will be in this story often and granny Bridget will make an appearance later in the story. Cain, Nora and Neil, Anna will make an appearance too. Some of the O'Connell clan that is vampires will come and their names will be introduced later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

**Sorry guys all mistakes are my own. My beta is currently working on a writing project as soon as she can she will go over this story to edit it. I will repost this chapter once she does the editing. I have sixteen chapters done and currently working on seventeen on this story. I am still working on last chapter of my dead heart beats again sooner or later that will be up. And like most of my other stories I will start back writing them after the first of the year and you will see the next year sometimes. I thank you for all of your reviews. It is hard for me to answer all of them.**

**In chapter nine Bella and her pack sisters Alana, Keeve and Maura made Rosalie a member. Arden, Ryan and Emmett are up to something. I wonder what it is. This chapter in Jasper point of view.**

**Day after in early morning hours while Bella sleeps**

Pete told me to come to Ireland and I will find what I am looking for. Liam is the link. I was shocked that, Carlisle showed up at the same time as me, and finding out, he wanted help looking for his mate the same as me. I felt Carlisle's jealously towards me showing up at the same time as me looking for our mates. I was stunned at the letter to Carlisle and the family from, Alice. She hid the truth that Bella and Carlisle were meant to be together. She betrayed Edward and Bella by lying to them about them being mates. Alice did everyone involved wrong. Liam told of his story in detail about his family and clan and then he spoke about, Bella's life and her children. I had no idea; she experienced another tragedy her husband dying. She was distraught over, Edward and Esme and Alice's death. We should have been there to help her through it. I fully know Carlisle would have.

I didn't know how Liam is the link finding my mate. It was answered later on last night. It was his granddaughter.

Later on last night we made the drive to Bella house it is a huge mansion. Charlie introduces us to all Liam's clan and then he introduces, Maura, Keeve and Alana. I took one look at her and felt the mating pull. I felt Alana emotions were the same as me; we were drawn together by some force. She is beautiful with her long blond hair and she stands five feet, three' and petite. She is everything to me and I live and breathe for her. She is mine.

I didn't know that there was a mind reader in midst and she can see relationships out of humans and vampires. I was a shocked; Kyle took the lead to help Bella and Carlisle see that they were true mates. The party held for Bella children went on as usual. Kyle announces that Alana and I are true mates. What pissed me off, she orally talked about what I was thinking about towards, my mate? I deserved what I got from Liam. I should have showed more respect for Alana and her family. I think Kyle did it to protect her cousin. The women who are human can get pregnant. I don't know about the half vampire and half humans can or not. I only felt sincerity with, Kyle overprotectiveness, towards my mate.

I was brought in a time were sex wasn't in the equation before, marriage. We respected a woman and got permission from the father to court her and marry her. I will wait get permission from her parents first before anything. I will be a gentleman and show respect for my mate and her family to win them over or I can influence them with my gift. I gave a tender kiss to Alana and wished her goodnight. I went for a hunt with my family and we caught up with each other lives. Carlisle told me last night he thought that I was Bella's mate. He thought Bella had two mates him and me. We had a good laugh afterwards about his jealously. I plan to stay with my family too for the long haul. I sure did miss them. Carlisle wanted to get back to his mate. He opened her bedroom door took a peek at Bella sleeping and then went downstairs to make some calls.

I decided to take a peek at my mate sleeping. I knocked Devin and Hugh out and they were asleep. I wanted to go sit and watch my mate sleep. Keeve was standing in the hall watching her father and Hugh was outside standing near Alana's window. I just wanted to hold her hand while, she slept like some stalker. Edward used to do that to Bella. Not ten minutes later, Charlie comes through the window and Emmett came in Alana bedroom door and kicked me out. Charlie is one tough mother fucker and his gift of perception was right on target. I couldn't be trusted. I am going to have to earn their trust especially, Liam and Charlie. I sure cannot sugar coat it with any of my gifts.

I was astounded at how many that is gifted in Liam's clan. I hope Carlisle can keep that information under his hat so to speak with Aro and he is a collector of gifted vampires. He will make them prisoners.

I decided to take a shower and change my clothes and put on my cowboy boots and hat and exited out of my room. I saw Alana come out she is dressed in a t-shirt and skinny jeans and riding boots. She takes a look at me and she is projecting lust. I am going to have to will those thoughts in.

"Jasper good morning I am about to head to work. You care to join me?" She asked and I took her hand to kiss it.

"Sure darling I would love too." I say to her bring on my southern drawl in my voice and she blushes.

We hopped out of the window in the hallway and speed off to her house next door. She led me to a huge size stable. There must be at least forty horses in here. That I counted.

"How many horses do you have?" I asked her and she is getting hay bundle from stack and she breaks the bundle with her hands and goes to one of the stables to feed one of the horses. I sure can give her a hand and started to help her.

"I've forty and there are ten more that belong to race horse owners, who want me to train their next race star. There are ten more but three belong to us pack sisters. Bella's horse is called, Halley it's an Arabian breed. Keeve horse is called Starlight it is a Silesian breed. My horse is called, Tweeter and she is a Mustang. We are giving Rose and Maura horses as a welcome to our pack sister gift. They are the Campolina breed their names are Duchess and Princess and fully trained for leisure riding. There is another stable on our property. That is where we keep our horses and a seven others horses that the family uses. Rosalie and Maura getting those two out of ten we keep there. I want you to have Jack, he is a mustang breed. Actually, we have fifty totals plus ten of those I don't own." She says to me and she picks up a shovel and starts to clean up one of the stables.

"I will help you and give you a hand for now on darling. I will be your handy man. No woman of mine is going to work this hard and me doing nothing. So the pack sisters like riding their horses. I thank you for your gift to me darling." I was brought up to help others. I am going to have to get something special for Alana now she gave me a gift a horse.

"Sure you can give me a hand handsome. Yes we pack sister's ride our horses. I know all about you major and god of war." She says to me and winks.

"How do you know?" I asked her as she is giving one of the horses a good brushing.

"It was Bella she talked about every one of you and your past lives. She though she may never see you again so she told those who are closer to her. She figured it gave her closure. You don't need to get mad at her for telling us. I think it helped her overcome what happen to Edward and Esme and Alice. I know all about the war and your time with Maria. Jasper you did what you had to do in order to survive in a situation like that and it couldn't be easy. I cannot get over that I tore into my mother giving birth to me which caused her change. I forgave myself for it and the love of my parents means everything to me. I love them and they love me and wanted me. I am so sorry for what you been through. You did move on to better yourself. Bella read that letter out loud to us, written by Alice. She was a lousy person to do that to a supposedly best friend Bella." Alana says to me and I feel from her sadness. I take her over to bundle of hay and sat her down on my lap and rubbed her back gently and send her all my love and comfort to her.

"Yip you bet it wasn't easy being in charge of Maria army. I was so ashamed of my life and all the killings of innocent humans. I'd destroyed the newborns, which were not up to Maria standards. I was a monster then and hated every moment of it. Later on I let my brother, Peter who I change and his mate, Charlotte that I changed too. Later on I let them escape. It took me a few years later to flee Maria. I didn't like who I was then and because of my gift, I felt the emotions of everyone I killed to even vampires I destroyed. I was living life as a nomad and then I meet up with Alice. She was sitting in a diner in Philly waiting for me and we took off to seek out Cullen's. Her vision told us we would be happy and live in peace for the first time in our lives. Look Alana mine and Alice relationship was like, we were a married couple with benefits. Our relationship with each other was that of a good friend. This mating is new to me. I never had a true mate. You see Pete has a gift it is a voice in his head that tells him things. I came here because of my brother; Pete told me that I would find what I am looking for. He told me Liam is key finding my true mate. I was looking for over hundred and sixty four years for you, Alana. Would you know I came here and it happens to be Liam granddaughter? All I can ask you is to give us a chance and I will be forever good too you. "I say to Alana and she is listening to me explain some of my past. I smell the scent of my mate she reminds me of home like the honey suckle vines that grew plentiful in fields on my daddy's land.

"Well, I am happy you are here. I am so happy that is you that are my true mate. That was in your past and it is a part of you it only made you stronger. Like I say you had to do what you had to do in order to survive. What happened to this Maria?" She asked me. I kiss her and those sparks are flying over the place.

"She is fully mated to Alberto living in Mexico and stopped her selfish acts. She even gave up southern territories for a peaceful life. So far she hasn't created anymore newborns to start a war. How long have you been in business for yourself?" I asked her and taking her hand and holding it.

"Three years. Ever since, I was a little all the little and big animals would come to me. I still need to finish up here and clean stalls out and feed them and once daylight breaks. I will start training horses for their speed and strength in racing. My horses are too lazy this time of morning. "She says with a laugh she has such a cute laugh.

"I will help you get things done around here. I can also pitch in money to invest in your business. I would like to do that for you and I think it is a good investment and I have money. Money is no problem with me I am independently wealthy. "I say to her and she moves in for another kiss until we heard something crash. That stopped us. We saw what caused the crash. Ryan and Arden had all of the shovels that were against the stall knocked down. They looked at both of us and smirked.

"We will talk about it later about you going into business with me. I've money too. Ryan and Arden you both interrupted a good moment I had with my mate. So help me God I will pay you back cousins." Alana says to Ryan and I feel her anger rise. Ryan and Arden just laughed at her. I don't like anyone laughing at my mate.

"Maura says breakfast is ready and Keeve warmed up blood in the mugs waiting for us." Ryan says to us.

"Yes I am hungry and can use a cup of blood too." Alana says to me and I heard they drink human blood. Maybe I can get some of the clan too feed off of animals. I believe my mate wouldn't want to kill animals since she loves them.

"How much blood to you guys drink?" I asked out of my curiosity.

"Keeve, Ryan and Alana and I consume a half liter donated human blood a day along with meals it does sustain us and gives us our energy and strength. Most of the others go after scum in society they only hunt their prey every two weeks it holds them for a long period of time. Nora and Cain and Maura go after animals their eyes are golden. You can tell all the hybrids have green eyes. Everyone else that is a vampire in family has red eyes." Arden says to me.

Alana and I along with her cousins, Arden and Ryan went over to Bella's. The family was together having breakfast and conversations together. Bella knows something is up with, Arden, Ryan and Emmett. The only thing I felt was mischief and a hint of deception.

Rose is having fun babysitting Ciara and Dylan. God Bella's children are beautiful. Alana is next door getting the horses in their gear to start training them. I will join her shortly after my call to Pete. I decided to place a call to Pete and had him on speed dial.

He picks up on my call.

"Hey major something told me you meet your mate." Pete say to me the all know it all.

"Yes I have Pete, you and Char will love her. Her name is Alana O'Connell. Alana has long blond hair and she is five' three and petite. She is beautiful. She is the granddaughter to Liam. Their family dynamics is huge with humans and vampires. She is hybrid half vampire and human. So are her cousins, Arden and Ryan and Bella's best friend and cousin Keeve." I say to Pete with pride in my voice.

"Yip major she sounds wonderful. We cannot wait to meet her. Char and I will be out in few months to meet her. You mention Bella what is that all about?" Pete asked me.

"Yeah Pete somehow Carlisle was here seeking out help from Liam to find his mate at the same time a me. Come to find out Alice wrote a letter the day before the battle. That actually, Bella and Carlisle were meant to be together. She hid that fact from them and betrayed Edward and Bella telling them they were mated. Liam read her letter out loud. Liam explained his family dynamics to us that his grandson Aiden married Bella and they have two children a boy and a girl. They are beautiful kids. Anyway, Bella husband died in a helicopter crash, he was in the army and a college professor. I will explain more when I see you brother give Charlotte my love. I need to go to Alana and help her train race horses. She breeds horses and trains them for racing. It is a growing business for her." I say to Pete and smiling thinking about my mate.

"Well, it sounds like you have everything under control. I'll talk to you soon." Pete says to me and I went downstairs to leave out the front door. I noticed Arden had two pair of riding boots in his hand and Ryan had two posters in his hand facing him and red and white streamers. What it said? I had no idea. Emmett had from what I see four packages of condoms in his hand. I couldn't worry what their mischief is up too. I sped of next door to my Alana.

I gave you Jasper's point of view and you can see the bonds are forming with him and Alana. I wonder what Arden, Ryan and Emmett are up too? The next chapter is in Carlisle point of view.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

**Sorry guys all mistakes are my own. My beta is currently working on a writing project as soon as she can she will go over this story to edit it. I will repost this chapter once she does the editing. I have sixteen chapters done and currently working on seventeen on this story. I am still working on last chapter of my dead heart beats again sooner or later that will be up. And like most of my other stories I will start back writing them after the first of the year and you will see the next year sometimes. I thank you for all of your reviews. It is hard for me to answer all of them.**

**Chapter ten Jasper and Alana got closer to know one another. Last part of chapter Arden, Ryan and Emmett were up to something. This chapter is in Carlisle point of view. Now on with the story and hope you enjoy.**

**Carlisle Day in Dublin while Bella is at work**

I am on my home to Mallow County, Cork from that job interview with Dublin Health and Human Services. I landed position as the head doctor for the entire hospital at Mallow County, Cork General.

I noticed a Mercedes dealership and stopped by to purchase me a white Mercedes SQ 8 an SUV. I figure with my newly two children who are still toddlers we would need the space. It is complete change for me when I am use to sedans. I noticed a T8 Spider Mercedes convertible in red. I brought it for Rose. There was a Range Rover dealership next Mercedes dealership. I purchased two Range Rovers LR4 one in yellow for Emmett and in red for Jasper. It is a welcome back home gift for Jasper. We all need some sort of transportation to and from. They are going to deliver the autos in morning and have all windows dark tinted.

I drove by the edge of city of Dublin and noticed a puppy store. My first thoughts, were of my newly children, Ciara and Dylan. I stopped in and took a look around and saw two female puppies that are Yorkie breed. They are adorable and cute. I decided to give my Bella a call to get permission to give them the puppies as a belated birthday present from all the Cullen's. She happened to be on a break when I gave her the call. She told me that it is okay by her. I placed a call to Rose letting her know what I've done. She agreed with me and she told me, she would spread the word to Emmett and Jasper. I brought the puppies along with two beds and two duffle bag doggie carriers, two collars and leaches in pink and two pink sweaters. The store owner pitched in for the doggie dishes and a supply of dog food. I got a few chew toys for them as well. The puppies recently had all shots and the lady in the store gave me their KA papers. I loaded everything in the rental along with two new members of the family and left. My other stop is to Liam's to talk to him and Charlie.

I pulled in Liam driveway and Charlie is standing on the front porch and I decided to get the puppies out of the rental it is cold outside and they would be alone, cold and frighten. Charlie meets with me half way and took one of the carriers while I had the other one.

"What have you got here Carlisle?" Charlie asked taking a peek inside of the carriers.

"It is a gift for Ciara and Dylan a belated birthday present from me and my family. They are Yorkie's and both female. Let's get them inside it is too cold outside for them." I followed Charlie and there stood Liam in the doorway.

We all took a seat and I placed the puppies in their carriers on floor next to me and there is fire going in fireplace. I figure it would keep them warm.

"Well, Carlisle what do you need to talk about?" Charlie asked. Liam is standing near huge bay window looking out.

"Charlie is about me being third king to Volturi. Let me explain there are laws within our government. Rule number one a human cannot know of our existence. They have to be killed or given the option to change. It is within the law no one cannot created a hybrid or in another case an immortal child to change them so young. They are automatically; put to death they cannot be trusted. Thirdly with Aro gift all he has to do to touch you and he can read every thought you ever had or what transpired in your life. I have to touch him to give him my thoughts, when we have to serve out justice. All it would take is Aro to touch me and he would see everything in regarding, O'Connell clan. Now with Liam's clan there are many that are gifted. Aro would see it has a blessing for his collection or a threat. I was debating in my mind whether or not to step down. I feel the longer that I am there it may benefit Liam's clan. I am wondering what your views are. There is no way Aro is going to get to Liam and his clan. They would have to go through me." I say to them and Charlie is in deep thought with his gift of perception.

"What about Bella? She told me some of the details what happen in Italy. She was given the option to be changed or die. She said something of Alice visions and she let Aro see she would become one. Now I don't know much about vampire policies and government. I believe with my perception regarding Aro most are in his guard are just pawns like in a chess game." Charlie says to me and he is right on target they are pawns.

"You are right most in his guard are pawns. Don't worry about, Bella, she is safe and I made it to where she can be changed when she is ready. There is Chelsea she has a gift to creating bonds a sort of loyalty to Aro. She used it on everyone to make them loyal to Aro. Certainly, she didn't use it on me to make me loyal. Some are there out of their free will; others were made loyal through, Chelsea gift. Marcus has a gift our other king and he has a gift like, Kyle seeing relationships. He is three millennium years old. Chelsea used her gift to tie him to Aro. You see his wife, Didyme, died and he felt no need to live without her and he desperately wanted to leave the kingdom. Aro wanted Chelsea to use her gift to make him loyal to him so he wouldn't leave. It was selfish and cruel on Aro part by not giving him the free will to leave. I can step down anytime without, Chelsea using her gift on me. I never did like Aro but respected him at the same time about bring order to our world. It would be imperative to get rid of him. He needs to be stopped. I did live with them over 160 years ago and things were the same as they are now." I say to Charlie giving him a history lesson on Volturi.

"Carlisle my old friend you are probably right on target about staying with them until, we can come up with a plan to over throw, Aro. It will have to be done with great persecution and methodically. You know over the centuries many kings and queens were overthrown. I say we overthrown him and kill him. You told me about Romanians killed Caius and Dora. What happened to Romanians?" Liam asked me as I looked upon two men before me.

"The Volturi went to Romania and destroyed their kingdom shortly after. It would take the right timing and persecution to kill Aro and overthrown him. I don't believe in killing that is why I became a doctor to heal and help other sustain their lives to live a full life. That day of the battle with, Victoria and her newborns, is the only time I ever killed one of my kind. I hated it. It was for a good cause Bella is worth it, she is a part of the family and if I had to do it over again. I would in a minute to protect my family and now O'Connell clan is my family." I say to them and this pain in my chest is telling me it is time to be with my beloved. I never experience this kind of pain with Esme.

"I say the key to all of this is how many on their side is gifted." Charlie states.

"Yes it is the key Charlie. We have Renata she is Aro number one guard. She is a shield but it is limited she can only shield one person at a time. It is usually Aro that she only protects. We have Demetri his gift is much like that of Hugh. Jane can give you the illusion of pain and Alex can take away all of your senses. They are twins. Felix gift is his strength; he is like Emmett and Ryan. Afton that is Chelsea mate he can make himself invisible that is his gift. Heidi is allure that is her gift. We found out last night through Keeve that Rose is an allure too. Heidi is the one responsible to lure innocent into castle to be killed like herding cattle to their salter. Those are only ones in kingdom that are gifted. So as you can see if, Aro got wind of, Liam's clan, they would be made into pawns for his kingdom. He would love to take them all from you Liam. I won't allow that to happen." I say to them and looking down by my feet seeing the puppies is asleep in their carriers making whining noises in their dreams.

"Liam is right we must overthrow him and kill him. He would take my Maggie and any one of us for his game." Charlie says to me.

"I will speak to my family especially, Jasper and have his input he is a leader and he was major in the confederate army and called, God of war, the times he spent in, Marie's army in the south. He is our expert in situations like this. There are 140 guards that are not gifted but highly trained to take anyone out. "I say to them and Jasper would know what to do and how to overthrow Aro.

"You are right my friend, by having Jasper input on this is the key. By God! We only have 100 vampires total in my clan. They have 140 guards plus those that are gifted. We don't have enough. My uncle Devin, he changed his brother, Cain, to save his life. He has a gift that can take away your gifts. He can only do it for a few minutes and he cannot take it away completely. He could be useful maybe he can take away, Aro's, gift in that amount of minutes to overthrow him. He is Maura adopted father. Cain eventually, found his mate, Nora, she was a nomad vampire roaming across his land one day and they got married over one hundred years ago. They both are at least two hundred years of age. Maura, she was wandering about alone for many years as a nomad vampire. Cain and Nora ran across her seventy years ago and adopted her as their daughter. Maura was changed at seventeen and Nora has no gifts." Liam says to me and I think he is right using Cain's gift on Aro to overthrow him.

"You right Cain's gift could be useful to overthrow Aro. I may call a few friends in to help even our numbers." I say to them.

"What would happen to kingdom after we overthrow Aro and kill him?" Charlie asked me.

"Well, for one thing with me being the third king, we would still need our laws to be enforced. And appointing someone to take his place is another. Marcus I would let him go and be free. Would I stay after? I really don't know if I would stay but someone would have to be there that knows our ways. Unfortunately that is me." I say to them and this is such a huge mess keeping O'Connell clan safe and out of harm's way and those that are human that know of their existence and the hybrids those that have gifts.

"Carlisle I am trying to do research on the hybrids in my family and I've come up with nothing. I could use your help my friend since you are a scientist and a doctor." Liam says to me and expressing his concerns about his family.

"I know Bella is concerned about hybrids as well. Bella expressed to me, she didn't know how long that they would live or their actual age. She told my they act like kids most of the time. I called my good friend Eleazar this afternoon. I remember he did mention to me at one time he has been Amazon. Charlie at one time Eleazar lived with Volturi and still helps us to determine who has gifts. He can see gifts much like that of Keeve. I wanted to know more in detail and he told me over the phone. He went to Amazon's to hunt cougars while, vacationing ran across a tribe. Nahuel is a hybrid and he is over two hundred years old. His father Joham got his mother Pire pregnant. She died giving birth much like Devin's wife giving birth to Keeve. He tore his way through his mother. His aunt Huilen has taken care of him ever since the 1800 hundreds. Nahuel changed his aunt in order to keep her around. They need each other. Eleazar from what he gathers from, Nahuel and their conversations that his father created three more hybrids and Nahuel has half-sisters. I do believe that your grandchildren and niece will live a long life much like that of a vampire's life. Joham is one male vampire that needs to be stopped. He is trying to create a new race of vampires he is a scientist. It is not the same as your loved ones, Liam by accident, creating hybrids. Your family had no way of knowing it can happen when a male is mating with a human female." I say to Liam and he is relieved by his facial features that his grandchildren and niece will live out a long life.

"That is a relief Carlisle that my family isn't the only ones. We didn't know or have the information about their half vampire and half human life. We didn't know how long they would live." Liam says to me. I looked down by my feet and the puppies are stirring about in their carriers. I need to get them home and feed them and they possibility need to relieve themselves too. I need to get back to family.

"Is there anything else you need to know? I need to get back to my family and Bella will get off shortly and I want to be there in time to be near her." I say to them. I am looking forward to seeing my Bella again to hold her and our kids.

"Not at this time Carlisle and I know you will be good to Bells and she had it rough when, Aiden died. She told me, what happened on that field during the battle and she told me, she lost three members of her family, she thought of them as her family. She loved them and she loved Aiden more than you realized. But, give her time and I do know my daughter she will come to love you." Charlie says to me and that is reassuring in my mind.

"I know she will and I already have fallen in love with her and her children." I say to him and he shakes my hand and Liam walks me out to my rental with the pups in my hands. I drove to Bella's house it didn't take me long and I pulled up to electric gate. What do I see? There are two poster board signs with a big heart drawn on the outside of the names taped up on outside of the gate. One said congratulations to, 'Bella and Carlisle finding your mate,' with a heart drawn around it. The other sign had, 'congratulations to Alana and Jasper finding your mate.' There were red and white streamers dangling down on the gate. There is two pair of riding boots hanging on the stake of Iron Gate with what looks like condoms blown up like balloons inside of the boots. And other condoms with streamers tied to them and tied to the gate.

What I saw was a very pissed off Jasper and Bella? Her auto is parked outside the gate and Alana and Jasper were sitting on horses looking at the scene before them. Keeve and Jacob are standing next to Bella and she is standing by her car door wide opened. Ryan and Arden are laughing up a storm and Emmett had the look of dread staring at Jasper. I wonder if he had his hand in this. It would be like him. Kids!

Carlisle had his talk with Charlie and Liam on what to do about Aro. And you were probably wondering what Arden and Ryan and Emmett were up too. Now you know and the next chapter is in Bella point of view and then Jasper.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

**Sorry guys all mistakes are my own. My beta is currently working on a writing project as soon as she can she will go over this story to edit it. I will repost this chapter once she does the editing. I have sixteen chapters done and currently working on seventeen on this story. I am still working on last chapter of my dead heart beats again sooner or later that will be up. And like most of my other stories I will start back writing them after the first of the year and you will see the next year sometimes. I thank you for all of your reviews. It is hard for me to answer all of them.**

**Thanks to all that are following this story.**

**There in last chapter Carlisle discussion with Liam and Charlie about getting rid of Aro. What will be Bella reactions to Arden and Ryan's and Emmett surprise? Let's find out now on with the story.**

**Afternoon and Bella is on her home from work that day**

I was on my break and got a phone call from Carlisle and he wanted permission to give Ciara and Dylan a belated Birthday gift two Yorkie puppies that are female. I told him it is okay. I knew he was spending some time in Dublin on a job interview. I wonder if he got it, knowing him, he dazzled them into it. He told me earlier in the day he is stopping by to talk to my father and Liam on what to do about Aro. Aro would kill the whole clan if he found out about dynamics. I finished up my last class and it is time to go home. I miss Carlisle and my children. I wonder if the house is still in tack you never know with Arden and Ryan they would find something to get into or mischief.

I got in my SUV and headed home and pulled in my drive and the electric gate is closed. What caught my eye is? There are two poster board signs with a big heart drawn on the outside of the names taped up on outside of the gate. One said congratulations to, 'Bella and Carlisle finding your mate,' with a heart drawn around it. The other sign had, 'congratulations to Alana and Jasper finding your mate.' There were red and white streamers dangling down on the gate. There is two pair of riding boots hanging on the stake of Iron Gate with what looks like condoms blown up like balloons inside of the boots. And other condoms with streamers tied to them and tied to the gate.

I am so pissed off at Arden and Ryan. I knew that they were up to something. This is what it is. I am so angry that they took my pair of riding boots and stuck them on a stake of the gate. What pissed me off further is? There were condoms blown up like balloons over the gate and in mine and Alana boots too. That is just plain tacky. The sign and screamers were nice thought, but the rest of it, just tacky. Keeve and Jacob made it in from work and school. Alana and Jasper are sitting on horses near the gate. Jasper looked as pissed as me and Alana, she is mad about her pair of riding boots too. Carlisle is behind me in his rental.

"What is the meaning of this Arden, Ryan and Emmett? That is just plain tacky with condoms and you, Arden and Ryan took mine and Alana riding boots in the hallway. I bet it was the both of you. Yet you stuck them on the gate and added condoms in them. You know how women feel about their shoes." I say to them and they laugh and start off running.

"Bells hop on my back, we will get them together sis." Keeve says to me and I hopped on her back and she ran at vampire speed. Alana hops down from her horse Tweeter and tore off at vampire speed in the backyard through the tree line. Jasper is following us at a fast speed. Emmett stayed behind he is probably getting the third degree from Carlisle.

Ryan and Arden are running top speed through the woods. Keeve is catching up with them and Jasper is ahead of Alana. I thought of something to stop them in their run. I focus on my physical shield that I've it is a bubble of blue light and I expanded it out to reach my cousins. It bounced off of them and threw them and they landed with a thud on the ground.

"You did it cousin and I am proud of ye." Keeve says to me and Arden and Ryan are stuck in the bubble and they landed in what looks like horse manure and by the smell of it. Keeve and I are laughing along with, Alana and Jasper. It deserves them right for taking our boots.

I let up on my shield and Arden and Ryan get up and they are covered in it and walk towards us. They are looking all feral and their eyes are gazing at me.

"You deserved it, Ryan and Arden for taking mine and Alana boots." I say to them and begin to laugh some more at the two covered in manure and smelling like horse shit.

"Yes he did Bells and I think our justice is served out best even if it is horse manure." Alana says to me and smirks at our two cousins.

Carlisle comes over to see if we are all okay. He just shakes his head at the sight of them two are covered with horse manure. We all start to laugh at the sight of them and I knew without a doubt everything is all better now. I still love them and they are family.

"I believe we owe you and Alana an apology for taking your boots and adding condoms on the gate. Ryan and I will take our leave so we can get cleaned up." Arden says to me and they walk by slowly passed us going home.

"Your apology is accepted Ryan and Arden. You guys go stables to use one of the showers in there. I don't want that stink in my house." I say to them and they took off running next door.

"Are you alright Bella?" Carlisle asked me in his concern.

"I am now everything is better and forgiven they are my family even though, Arden and Ryan are practical jokers in the family we still loves them. And the same goes for Emmett too." I say to him and he holds me close and gives me a kiss on the top of my head.

"I apologize for my part to Bells." Emmett says to me.

"You are forgiven brother bear. I need to get back to my children I miss them." I say to them and we all walk towards the house. I noticed my auto is already parked in my place near the garage. I took my things out of it. Carlisle goes to his rental and gets the puppies out. Jasper is helping him with his other packages. Alana took the horses next door.

We all went inside the house and Rose has, Ciara in her arms standing next to Jacob. Dylan is running towards me. I picked up my son and kissed his cheek and then Ciara I kissed her and she is in Rose's arms.

"Momma missed you both today. I love you my angels. Did everything go fine today Rose and Maura?" I asked them.

"Yes everything went well, we played together and they had their nap time. I had a wonderful time doing this." Rose says to me and she is smiling.

"Momma what is that sound?" Dylan asked me and we hear puppies whining in their carriers.

"Well, Ciara and Dylan it is a belated birthday present from your new daddy and your two new brothers Emmett and Jasper and your sister Rose. We got you Yorkie girl puppies." I say to the kids and their eyes are wide as saucers.

"Can I see can I see?" Ciara asked and she is wiggling about in Jacob arms. Jacob lets her down and Dylan goes to take a peek in the carrier. Carlisle opens up both duffle bags pet carriers then the pups come out. They are adorable and Ciara is holding one of the pups. Dylan and Rose are on the floor and the puppy is licking, Dylan's face and he giggles.

"What do you say to your new daddy and brothers and sister?" I asked them and I am down playing with my children and new puppies.

"Thank you our new daddy and bubbas and sissy." Dylan and Ciara say in unison.

"You are welcome. Do you know what you are going to name your puppy Ciara?" Rose asked her.

"I've got it her name is Rosie." Ciara says and giggles and claps her hands together.

"Dylan what are you going to name your puppy?" I asked him as he is still playing with his pup.

"I want to name her Carly Bell." Dylan says and he named the pup after me, sounds like his new daddy too. I wrap my arms around my children and Carlisle warps his arm around us. I give Carlisle a kiss. Damn those spark and he giggles.

Rose took the kids outside so the pups can take a leak. Carlisle got their food and water bowls ready.

Maura and Keeve are cooking our dinner for us. I took Carlisle hand and lead him to sitting room and we cuddle on the sofa.

"Did you land the position?" I asked him and he is caressing my hair and looking at me so lovingly.

"Yes I did my beloved and I start in a week. I will have to order me some supplies for here. I always carry my medical bag everywhere I go. I can tell kids love their gifts. I need to talk to Jasper after, the discussion I had with your father and Liam. We all came to an agreement we need to overthrow Aro and kill him. It will take timing and the right persecution to accomplish it. He would order all of your cousins deaths that are hybrids and those that are gifted he would order Chelsea to bond them to Aro. The rest of Liam's clan that are human the guards would be order to kill them. All Aro has to do is touch me and he can read my thoughts and my knowledge of Liam clan. Marcus I am not too worried about. Aro is a dictator. Whatever he wants he gets? It is not safe for Liam's clan if Aro remains in power." Carlisle says to me and Jasper must have heard what Carlisle said to me. He is in front of Carlisle in no time.

"Carlisle I think you are right and there is no way he is getting my mate Alana and kill her or her cousins that are hybrids. What we need is Maria and Pete? Maria and I do work well, together as a team and she is highly intelligent in battle strategy like me and Pete our, captain is smart as a whip. Together with all of Liam's clan that is gifted, we can accomplish it. How many do they have in their guard?" Jasper asked. I guess the major is coming out like it did in battle with Victoria and her newborns. Jasper is holding Alana close to him and they are standing in the room. Now if Jasper calls them in we need two more rooms for his guests, Maria, Pete and Charlotte. Jasper did tell me at one time his story with the three of them and that Maria meets her mate and found peace in her life.

"There are a least one hundred forty that are not gifted, but highly trained to take out, anyone. You already know from my stories who are gifted and what they can do. Liam feels if his, Uncle Cain, is here he can take away, Aro's, gift in that matter of minutes to overthrow him. Liam said to me, he has a gift to take away your gift for a short period of time and he cannot take it away completely. He may give him a call." Carlisle says to Jasper it sounds like we are going to war.

"Are we going to war?" I asked them and looking at both of them. Carlisle is holding my hand.

"I would like not to think it is war but yes it is. We have to overthrow him or it could get ugly in future if Aro got wind of the clan. We need someone to break the bonds, Chelsea, has over the gifted ones that are loyal to Aro. Jacob did mention about Alana's mother can break bonds or mend them?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah I did doc. She tried to break my bond to Ciara and it didn't work being a shape shifter we are known as shields. Keeve brought that to the fold and saw that is a gift in shape shifters. I say we go to war to protect the clan if I have to I can call the pack. Ciara is a part of the tribe and her and her entire family, is under their protection including, Charlie. I figure one day it will come a time and I will stop phasing and I told Bella I want to be change after, Ciara has my child and then we will go through the change in future together. I know Bella plans to change in future too. I use to hate your kind and so prejudice about them. I don't think that anymore we have good and bad humans in society as well as vampires hell even my own kind. No one is perfect. I am studying Social studies in college and mastering in Sociology and cultures abroad in our world. I plan on teaching one day too like Bella and Keeve she teaches science in college. " Jacob says to us and I wink at him and smile at him in pride.

"I congratulate you Jacob for your achievements. Yes Anna would be beneficial if we can get her to break the bonds to our gifted guards then we will have a chance of gathering those that are our guards to our side." Carlisle says and Maura and Keeve come in room.

"It looks like we get to kick ass. I am game. Daddy and Uncle Liam and Hugh trained us how to fight." Keeve says to us and she is already hipper doing what looks like jumping jacks in room. I get so tickle at her and her high energy. I wish I had tenth of it.

"I for one cannot see the outcome until it gets closer. We need Uncle Devin for his visions to see in future about if we would win or lose. I think we have more to our advantage than Aro does. We have more at our deposal too." Maura says to us.

"You are right Maura we do have more at our deposal than Aro." I say to her. Maura is right about that we would need Devin to look into future.

"Where are Ryan and Arden? I need all hybrids here to give good news to them." Carlisle asked.

"We are here and present and the horse shit smell off of us Bells." Ryan says to us and smirks.

"Good I didn't need that smell in my house." I say to them and giggle at the sight of them thinking they landed in horse manure.

"I know Bella expressed her concerns to me about her cousins and Liam was doing research about hybrids and came up with nothing. Bella expressed to me she didn't know how long that they would live or their actual age. She told my they act like kids most of the time. I called my good friend Eleazar this afternoon. I remember he did mention to me, at one time he has been Amazon. Eleazar lived with Volturi and still helps us to determine who has gifts. He can see gifts much like that of Keeve. I wanted to know more in detail and he told me over the phone. He went to Amazon's to hunt cougars while, vacationing ran across a tribe. Nahuel is a hybrid and he is over two hundred years old. His father Joham got his mother Pire pregnant. She died giving birth much like Devin's wife giving birth to Keeve. He tore his way through his mother. His aunt Huilen has taken care of him ever since the 1800 hundreds. Nahuel changed his aunt in order to keep her around. They need each other. Eleazar from what he gathers from, Nahuel and their conversations that his father created three more hybrids and Nahuel has half-sisters. I do believe that all of you will live a long life much like that of a vampire's life. Joham is one male vampire that needs to be stopped. He is trying to create a new race of vampires, he is a scientist. It is not the same as your parents, who created you, by accident. Your parents had no way of knowing it can happen when a male is mating with a human female." Carlisle says to all of us. You could see the relief in all my cousins' eyes that they will be around for a long time to come.

"I was so worried about them Carlisle that is a relief that they will live through eternity. It is time to get the kids feed and then their baths and soon bedtime." I say to him and he places a kiss on my lips.

"I've something to tell family. I landed a position as lead doctor at Mallow County, Cork General. I start next week and while I was in Dublin. I noticed a Mercedes dealership and stopped by to purchase me a white Mercedes SQ 8 an SUV. I figure with my newly two children who are still toddlers we would need the space. It is complete change for me when I am use to sedans. I noticed a T8 Spider Mercedes convertible in red. I brought it for Rose. There was a Range Rover dealership next Mercedes dealership. I purchased two Range Rovers LR4 one in yellow for Emmett and in red for Jasper. It is a welcome back home gift for Jasper. We all need some sort of transportation to and from. They are going to deliver the autos in morning and have all windows dark tinted." Carlisle says to his kids.

"Gee thanks dad a T8 Spider Mercedes. I cannot wait to drive it." Rose says to him and comes over to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"I thank you, Carlisle for your gift you seem to know what Emmett and I like. I give you credit." Jasper says to him and gives Carlisle a pat on the back. Carlisle smiles at his boys.

"I am ready to drive it and see what is can do in the mud." Emmett says and that sound like him too.

"Well, I like to think I have taste in cars and great taste in finding my true mate Bella. I would love to call you Isabella because my Bella is beautiful." Carlisle says to me and places a kiss on my lips.

"Well, you are handsome my mate let's get the kids feed and have a private moment to ourselves." I say to him and he winks at me. I may have him move into my bedroom eventually.

I hope you found humor on how Bella handle Arden and Ryan stealing Alana's and Bella boots. Looks like the clan are preparing for war. The next chapter is in Jasper point of view and then Carlisle and Bella's will be after. Charlie will come up later. There are not titles to chapter except for whatever I place in dark highlight is the time of day or event or place you get the drift. Chapter twenty will have Peter point of view just to let you know that I am working on that chapter now. Charlotte will look close to actress that played her role in breaking dawn she will have brown hair there is a reason why. Peter will have blond shaggy ruff sexy look. Be looking forward to that chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Sorry guys all mistakes are my own. My beta is currently working on a writing project as soon as she can she will go over this story to edit it. I will repost this chapter once she does the editing. I have sixteen chapters done and currently working on seventeen on this story. I am still working on last chapter of my dead heart beats again sooner or later that will be up. And like most of my other stories I will start back writing them after the first of the year and you will see the next year sometimes. I thank you for all of your reviews. It is hard for me to answer all of them.**

**I thank all of you for following my story.**

**You know in last chapter Bella handle herself well with Arden and Ryan's punishment landing in horse manure. It looks like O'Connell clan is going to war with Aro. This chapter is in Jasper point of view. Now on with the story and enjoy.**

**Three days later**

I am helping Alana today working around the stables. Alana knows her business and she can talk to horses and she swears that she can hear what they are thinking. I believe it is a gift. Alana and I are growing closer there isn't a thing she doesn't know about me or vice versa. It will be sometime before I get to claim my mate the way most vampires who mate that same day they meet. My first priority is to meet her parents and get permission to court her. Alana parents won't be back until four months from now. I will wait patiently for their blessing that Alana and I are in a relationship. Alana finally, agreed to let me go into business with her and that makes us partners for life in this business. I really don't mind working with my mate. I feel that I couldn't handle us being a part for any length of time.

Liam and Charlie and I had a long talk getting to know one another and I am slowly earning their trust. I especially, want that from them and Alana parents, as well. I will treat Alana with respect as a lady should be treated. Alana calls Charlie, Uncle Charlie. I found out that Keeve is actual cousin to Liam since; Devin is the Uncle to Liam. But, over the years since, Keeve's birth she, looked up to Liam as an uncle. Keeve likes it that way too.

Alana has a close relationship with, Bella; she is a sister and mother figure to Alana and Keeve looks up to Bella the same way. I couldn't believe Bella shield cause Arden and Ryan to fall in horse manure. I felt her power and I swear her shield is stronger than, she thought. I've been around a long time as a vampire and around others that are gifted and never felt that kind of power with her shield. I nearly fell over. God she is only human with that kind of power too. I thought it was pretty funny so did the others that the cousins, were covered in horse manure. Alana thought justice was served for taking hers and Bella's boots.

The other day Alana, Bella and Keeve walked Rose and Maura to stables and presented them with a gift of their horses. Rose chose Princess and Maura she got Duchess. Now it is official Rose and Maura belong to sister pack. My sister is so happy too and she is happy that she is now the official babysitter to Ciara and Dylan while, Bella works. I never seen Rose smile as much as I do now, she used to be sad and very seldom smiled. The only time I seen her smile so much in past is when, Emmett is around. Maybe Alice's letter to Carlisle and the family wasn't that far off. She did see that we would be happy with Bella in our lives. Yes we are happy it has only been three days.

I am happy to finally, meet my mate after 164 years looking for her. She is all mines and she is beautiful and a caring soul. I am in love with her and she feels my love for her. I know she loves me too.

I discussed with Liam, Charlie, and Carlisle since, we are going to overthrow Aro and kill him. We need to get our ducks in a row and call in reinforcements. Gather enough allies on our end, but with O'Connell clan we would have enough. Liam pointed out with the Volturi having 140 guards highly trained plus their gifted puts our numbers less than theirs. I happen to agree with him. But we need the element of surprise. I think having Pete and Charlotte here would be a plus on our side. Charlotte cannot wait to meet her new sister Alana. Maria I did call her and explained the situation and she told me, she would deal out advice but wouldn't come that her wartime is over for the long haul.

Jacob called the pack and they are sending a girl named, Leah Clearwater, her mother is married to Jacob's father, Billy Black. I remember her from the battle. She was bitter towards us. Jacob did say Embry Call is coming too. His mother, Tiffany, died and he has no one left in his family. Embry graduate from Washington State and major in biology. Embry is good natured like Seth when, we were training the pack on how to handle newborns. Embry step up to plate and did it like a pro. Leah is a nurse like her mother Sue is. Leah wants to leave the pack and Embry as well. Jacob told us that we will have to feed two more wolves. He did mention that, Seth, he imprinted on a girl named, Nichole. They will come tomorrow from what Jacob told us. Bella and Charlie are members of the tribe as in honorary members. Carlisle paid for their flight on line.

Bella made Arden and Ryan share a room. It looks like Embry will share a room with me. Maura is moving into Ryan's room and Leah is sharing the room with her. Keeve has been staying in Alana room for the past two nights and going to work during the day and gives Jacob a lift to school. Jacob owns a Ranger rover. Keeve has a penthouse apartment she owes in Dublin. Charlotte and Pete will have their own room once they arrive. I have a feeling Carlisle will move into Bella room soon leaving that room for Pete and Charlotte. I feel their lust for each other but, they haven't made the move yet. I feel Carlisle's love he has for Bella and her children. Bella's home is filling up to the rafters. It looks like Alana home next door will too once some of O'Connell clan come in to help to overthrow Aro.

Alana brought me out of my thoughts and placed her hand over my shoulder. She gave me a kiss on my neck and she is behind me and wraps her arms around my waist.

"What is my cowboy thinking?" She says to me and I turn around and hold her body close to me and look into those capturing green eyes of hers and a little tint of red around irises.

"I am thinking about how happy I am and finding you, as my mate and you are in my life. I have you to spend eternity with. I think Alice's letter to Carlisle and the family wasn't far off. That we would be happy being with Bella. She completes this family and she was the missing piece. And darling, you were the missing piece to mine." I kissed her tenderly and our lips are fighting for dominance. We broke off the kiss and looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, I feel the same way. I am happy you feel that way towards Bella. No matter what Bella has gone through, she is a strong woman and she is actual rock that holds all of us together. Keeve says to me that Bella has a way of drawing others to her humans and supernatural. It is a hidden gift not that of an allure. It's a force within her that brings people together. She did with shape shifters and vampires and humans. That is what her family is to her. Keeve told us all to never tell her let her do what comes naturally for her. Devin he told Liam that Bella holds the key of togetherness in our clan in his vision. Don't say anything to her?" Alana says to me and looks so beautiful staring me like she is looking into my soul.

"I won't darling and you are right Bella did bring us together as a couple. I think we are finished up here let's go home and shower and see what the family is up too." I say to her taking her hand and leading her out of the stables.

"I think the others are cleaning the house getting ready for our guests tomorrow. I will have to clean my house. Liam is sending a few of O'Connell clan in four weeks. I have a feeling between Bella's house and mine it is going to fill up to the rafters." She says to me and I chuckle.

"I was thinking of the same thing too darling, at least we are on the same page." I say to her and we made it to the backdoor of Bella's house. What do we hear? Bella is on a warpath. We go inside to check out the commotion.

"Looks you guys how many times do I've to tell you no play wrestling in the house. Now go and get something to clean up that planter you knocked down." Bella says with a huff and looks at Arden and Ryan apparently, the culprits who are involved with the mess on the floor.

"How come you guys do this every time Bella and I turn around? You guys need to grow up a house is not made for your antics and take it outside boys." Alana says to them and they smirk and Arden is getting the broom and dust pan and begins to clean.

"Thanks Alana I swear that Arden and Ryan are like little boys and they act like one. We have the house almost cleaned up and then they decide to play wrestle in living room and knocked down the planter. I need to go make dinner. Ciara and Dylan you can watch mommy cook. " Bella says and turns around to pick up Ciara and Dylan and goes to kitchen.

"I'll come with you Bella and help." Rosalie says to her and follows Bella.

"Boys I would appreciate that you would take whatever fun frustration outside for now on. You need to look at me and Bella as the head of this household and respect, Bella. I may not be the head of O'Connell clan but I have just as much authority as, Bella does. You guys need to stop running my mate over with your antics. I will protect her and I will not allow anyone to disrespect my mate. Do I make myself clear?" Carlisle says to them with a stern look and authority. It's about damn time he said something?

"Yes sir we will. I am sorry too and I will go apologize to Bella now." Ryan says to Carlisle and he takes off to the kitchen with Arden following him. The new puppies are roaming about playing with their chew toys. They aren't afraid of us like most dogs are afraid of vampires theses little girls have spunk. Carlisle is holding Rosie in his lap and Carly Bell is on her paws wanting to be picked up too.

"Well, I am going up and hit the shower and change." I say to the room in general. I hear Bella calling everyone that eats to come and get it. Alana is still in her room and I am hearing her sing in shower. She has a good singing voice. Keeve rushed past me and Jacob came out of his room to go eat. I swear he eats like a horse. Jack my horse eats as much as Jacob.

Maura is out hunting with Emmett in woods. I watched Maura she likes to play with her food like Emmett. I found out Maura was changed around 1920. She never knew who changed her all she, remembers someone came up from behind her and bit her and left her alone to fend for herself. I wished I had that vampire right in front of me. I would destroy him or her for leaving Maura to fend alone. At least Cain and Nora took her in to take care of her. She would be still roaming all by herself without anyone.

I have to go to Dublin tomorrow that jeweler has the Whitlock crest ring ready for me and a Cullen crest bracelet that Carlisle wanted to give to Alana. He had Bella and her children a crest made as well. Carlisle and I made a trip to shop for our mates yesterday. The whole staff is working overtime to get the orders done. And money talks to get a job done fast and accurate. Carlisle order two Cullen crest cuff bracelets especially, made for Ciara and Dylan to wear. He figure the cuff bracelets would be more secure on their wrist were, they don't lose them. He made Ciara special all in pink and white the crest. He wanted Keeve, Maura and Jacob to have something too. He had a Cullen crest made for them, necklaces for girls and for Jacob a cuff. Carlisle order a Cullen crest ring like he wears for Bella in her birthstone. I purchased for Alana a heart shape necklace and earrings that are two Karats each in her birthstone. That ring will fit her middle finger on the left hand. One day she will wear an engagement ring on her left hand next to my crest. Not now we have a long way to go before, we take that step. Alana told me all the O'Connell's clan that are human wear the, O'Connell crest necklaces for the woman, and ID necklace tags for the men. Bella wears her proudly. And all the O'Connell clan that are vampires and hybrids, they wear crest ring with their, birthstone. Most of them wear it on their right hand on middle finger. I wear both the Whitlock and Cullen crest. Emmett and Rose still wear theirs. I swear before Carlisle and I left the jeweler, he was looking at engagement rings. Maybe one day they will get married.

I hope with Carlisle warning to Arden and Ryan will hold out but you know them they probably won't. Leah and Embry will be at Bella's tomorrow. I wonder what I've plan in store for Leah and Embry. Wait and find out. Carlisle point of view comes up next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Sorry guys all mistakes are my own. My beta is currently working on a writing project as soon as she can she will go over this story to edit it. I will repost this chapter once she does the editing. I have seventeen chapters done and currently working on eighteen through twenty on this story. I am still working on last chapter of my dead heart beats again sooner or later that will be up. And like most of my other stories I will start back writing them after the first of the year and you will see chapters next year sometimes. I thank you for all of your reviews. It is hard for me to answer all of them.**

**I thank you all that are following my story.**

**The last chapter Carlisle finally put his foot down to Arden and Ryan antics. Alana and Jasper are finding out more about each other. Leah and Embry are on their way to Ireland. This is in Carlisle point of view. What is up next? Now on with the story and enjoy.**

**The following day**

I am four days away when I begin to work at the Mallow County, Cork General. Jasper and I made a drive to Dublin to a jeweler to have Cullen's crest made for our new members, of the family. I am so happy that Jasper is back in the family, he was a missing piece like Bella to complete us. It is hard to believe I am now an adoptive father of two three years old. They are such a joy in my life and I vow to protect them and love them throughout eternity.

Bella and I are getting closer as each passing day. We sat down and talked about our mates that were in our lives. Bella told me, when she became engaged to Edward that she, was going to be his wife and go through the change to spend eternity with him. Not long after, his death she woke-up and realizes that Edward was obsessive over her and made the decisions for them. She went on further to tell me that with her being, Edward's singer, he was more obsessed with her blood than anything. I agree with her on those terms. She even thought their marriage if, they went through it, wouldn't last. He wouldn't treat her as an equal in the relationship and Edward holding on to the Victorian ideas a man is ahead of the home. She did love him though.

She went on further to tell me, when she made the decision to enroll at, Dublin University she, need to get away from bad memories of Edward and Esme and Alice's deaths. She needed a fresh start and the day she, meets her husband he, was teaching Irish History in her class and all the girls were crazy over him. Bella showed me a photo of him and he looks handsome looking somewhat like that actor, Jerry O'Connell.

They were friends for the last two years, of her college years before, they dated. Soon they both fell in love she, never thought it would happen to her again. She told me, Aiden was caring and protective over her but allowed her freedom to be strong independent thinking woman. He never made decisions for her and would allow her to have her say. He helped her along the way to overcome some of those hidden insecurities.

She then again told me, that Aiden became her sunshine on cloudy raining day. He would make her laugh and they spent many nights, cuddled together and read a book. And that the fireplace was roaring in the dim light. Those thoughts of what he could do for her made me jealous. It should have been me, for the past ten years, doing that with my beloved. Alice is responsible for the lost time I had with her. I never thought I could be angry with one of my kids. But I am. She could have been forthright and tells me and Bella the truth. She told me having, Aiden, children are a blessing to her even though she never gave it a thought of having kids. She told me, she raised her mother like a child she, was unable to take care of herself. Bella had to be the parent and it, shied her away from having kids, in future. She is glad she made the decision to quit taking the pill and tried to get pregnant. It did happen to her. They were both happy to find out she was expecting twins. I wish I could give her my child and then there is a complication like what Devin gone through with his wife giving birth to Keeve and Neil with his wife Anna and Luke with Kyle. It is rare occurrence that it happens with vampire male to pregnant a human.

She cried in my arms telling me about death of Aiden. He would never see his children grow up. My heart broke for her. She managed to pick up the pieces of her life and move forward. But on Dylan and Ciara birthday that was a few days ago, she was making stew and stirred the pot and begins to cry. She was sad Aiden wasn't here to see their birthday. Her father wraps his arms around her and let her cry it out on his shoulder. He gave her encouraging words to her and she felt better. That is the day we reentered her life. Her life changed for the better. Bella is happy that we are back in her life for good. She missed us desperately.

We are making progress in our relationship. Slow steps but getting there nothing less. I am in love with her and haven't told her yet nor has she. It will take time for Bella. I feel it is a matter of time for those six words to come to play. Bella expressed to me, she would never give it a thought about moving back to America. She fell in love with the European countries and plans to stay. I've to agree with her whatever makes her happy we won't move to America. She wants to stay close to her family.

Recently, went over to talk to Charlie and really get to know my future father-in-law. One day I plan to marry Bella. I happened to look at engagement rings before, Jasper and I left the jeweler shop. Charlie is a man of his word and very protective over his daughter and her children. He has a close relationship with Alana and Keeve and he thinks of them as his own daughters. Arden and Ryan and Jacob he thinks as his, own sons. I can see why Bella is the way she is it is because of him. Bella is a caring person like her dad.

My plans to overthrow Aro are still in tack. We are waiting on a few O'Connell clans and a couple of shape shifters make their presence. Leah and Embry are arriving today. Leah and Embry are leaving the pack with Sam's blessing. They will stay with us. Liam clan of course some will come within four weeks. Pete and Charlotte will come in three weeks. Charlotte cannot wait to meet her new sister, Alana from what Jasper told me. It got to thinking about his brother and sister that he changed for Maria. They really never had a family and even Bella brought that up. She told me, she is going to welcome Pete and Charlotte in her family, so they would never have to be alone ever. She even came out and told it to Jasper. He got emotional about her offer it made Jasper happy. She told Jasper now this is their home too. He kissed Bella on the cheek. She looked up to him as a mother would do for a son. Right after, that Rose brought up that, Bella took her under her wing and Bella and her sister pack welcomed her and Maura into their pack. Rose told me how happy she is now. She feels for the first time in her life a sense of belonging. Bella even offered Rose a position as our children's babysitter when we are at work. Rose is ecstatic she could never have children of her own and Bella thought this would help her overcome her hate for becoming a vampire. It did help her now she smiles more often around here.

Bella and Rose had long talks about everything and anything like sisters would do. The way I look at it, Bella is more in tuned with the mother instincts than, Esme ever was. Emmett he is happy to have his sister back. He missed her desperately, when we were apart from her. Emmett has found two buddies Arden and Ryan to hang out and do things with. Maura is his hunting buddy she likes to play with her food like Emmett. He has developed a sister relationship with Alana and Keeve.

I have a feeling the Cullen's clan dynamics are changing sooner, than later, Emmett and Rose and Jasper will look to my Bella as a mother figure and take that role one day. Keeve told me, she is everyone's mother figure that is living in this household. Bella has a way to draw people to her and surely my mate is not allure like Heidi or Rose. It is something I cannot place. I may ask Ealzar what Bella has that draws others to her.

I am waiting for her to come home from work she should be here at any moment. The center of my chest aches when she is not here. Rose is keeping Ciara and Dylan occupied. Jacob is at school and Keeve is riding with him, they should be here within an hour. Our guest is expected here around 8 pm. Charlie and Maggie are picking them up from airport.

Liam and Hugh are going to be here to meet them since they are the leaders of the clan. Jasper has gone to jeweler to pick up our orders. Maura and Arden and Emmett and Ryan are in the game and TV room playing the WI. I don't know how those kids do it and play games all day long. Alana has gone to check on one of her horses. She said something about one is about to give birth but didn't know when. She has a vet but he lives in Dublin apparently, Ireland doesn't have many vets.

Alana comes in looking worried and turns to face me.

"Carlisle I need your help. I think Molly is about to go in labor but I think it is a breach birth. She is in a lot of pain. I tried calling Dr. Burke and my call are going to his voicemail. Please help me." Alana pleas with me and I take her by the hand to calm her down and she is shaking. Jasper her mate would be able to calm her down in a second and he is gone.

"I will help you Alana let me get my bag and we will go." I went to study that is downstairs that use to be Aiden study and Bella let me have that room. Her office is next to playroom she like to stay close to kids. I gathered my bag and took her by her hand and we sped out of the backdoor. I do imagine Jasper felt her worry maybe he will be here shortly.

We got to stables and she showed me the stall and I hear the horse howl out in agonizing pain. I kneel down to level of the horse that is lying on her side and felt her stomach. Alana and I took a look and one of the colt's legs is sticking out and it is definitely, a breach birth. I took some KY jelly and used it on my hands no use in wearing gloves and stuck my hands inside of its mother and felt the colt and reach with my arms around the head of the colt. My first thought is another pair of hands.

"Alana put some of that KY on your hands. I need you gently take that leg that is stuck on the outside and slowly put it back into its mother and you and I are going to turn colt's around until head is at the bottom." She did as I instructed. I did study vet medicine at one time never pursued it as a career.

We manage to get the colt turned around in the right position luckily, with our vampire strength it, didn't take much. Her vet being human would have a hard time doing this by his self. I pulled the colt's head out of his mother and slowly the rest of the colt's body came out. He stood up with a wobble. Alana has hold of the colt. Jasper shows up looking relieved he must have sense her fright to come to stables. The mating pull tells him where to go.

"I felt your fear Alana and rushed back home. Are you alright?" Jasper asked her as he is holding her.

"It is now just worried about Molly giving birth to a breach colt and came and got Carlisle to help me as you can see she gave birth to a son. It is all better now and thank you Uncle Carlisle." Alana says to him and looks at me and smiles. That gives me pleasure she thinks of me as an uncle.

"You are welcome. I think mother and colt are doing well. I am going home to clean up and shower. I will meet you back at the house kids." I say to them and leaving to give them some privacy.

Just as I went back to house I see Bella pulled in back driveway. I rushed to her side and opened up her door looking like a complete mess in blood and water from the birth. She gets out of the car and takes a look at my state mess of my clothes.

"I missed you Carlisle and from the state of your dress something must have happen or you got in a fight with your prey." Bella says to me and grins. I love her grin and I couldn't help it, I planted a kiss on her pink lips and she crushed her lips on mine. Damn those sparks are going everywhere.

"I missed you my beloved. I helped Alana with one of her horses giving birth, it was a breach birth and she had a son a beautiful colt. I need to get cleaned up before our guest arrives. Bella would you do me the honors by going on a date with me tomorrow night? I would like to take you on an official date." I say to her and look at her stunning chocolate brown eyes.

"I would love to go on a date with you. We have no problem with sitters around here. I need to get inside and see my kids I missed them." She says to me and plants a kiss on my lips. I break away from the kiss to let her breath and we walked together in the house.

Rose had Dylan in her arms and Ciara and the pups where standing waiting on their mother to come to them. Ciara runs to her mother and almost trips and Bella has her before, she falls. She picks her up and holds her. Bella did say she in uncoordinated. I think it may be an enter ear problem I may speak to Bella in my concerns over this most imbalance issues are from the ear. I will check on Ciara ears and do testing on her to see if my theory is right.

The next chapter will be in Bella's point of view. Carlisle finally heard from Bella and their talks about her side of the story and his plans are still in tack to overthrow Aro. The guest will arrive soon. What happens next? Wait and find out. Charlie point of view is after Bella's.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Sorry guys all mistakes are my own. My beta is currently working on a writing project as soon as she can she will go over this story to edit it. I will repost this chapter once she does the editing. I have seventeen chapters done and currently working on eighteen through twenty on this story. I am still working on last chapter of my dead heart beats again sooner or later that will be up. And like most of my other stories I will start back writing them after the first of the year and you will see chapters next year sometimes. I thank you for all of your reviews. It is hard for me to answer all of them.**

**I like to thank all that are following this story.**

**You know in last chapter Bella talk to Carlisle about her and Aiden. Alana comes and gets help from Carlisle one of her horses in going into labor. This chapter is in Bella's point of view. What happens next? Now it is time on with the story.**

**Later that night **

I got settle in from work and started making dinner for us and made enough for Leah and Embry too. They can eat when they get here. Alana told me, she needed Carlisle's help with a breach birth and they both helped deliver it, together. It was a bonding experience for them both. Alana named the horse Cullen and that made Carlisle happy. He talked about Ciara unbalanced issues are related to middle ear and he wants to do testing on her. I agreed with his assessment.

Last night, we finally told each other what our mates meant to us. Carlisle did love Esme but he was never in love with her. They did have sex and that thought made me, jealous for some reason. Carlisle told me, they never marked each other like a truly mate vampires would. He surely didn't see it on Alice and Jasper. My father has marks on him that Maggie gave him. That thought made me, tingle inside to be marked by, Carlisle. He told me Esme was his companion out of loneliness. They were both afraid to be alone. He did change her after, she tried to comment suicide from death of her, newborn son. He knew her from the time she, was a teen and fixed her broken leg. They spent some wonderful times together. Carlisle told me most of the time they were distant from each other. It was like something is missing from their relationship. He finally, admitted to himself it, was because they were never meant to be. He didn't feel that tug or pull as they call it in vampire world. It was never there. Esme would be gone for days shopping with Alice in Paris. He would never ache in center of his chest like he, does with me being gone. And now I am experiencing it too.

I watch Carlisle around, Dylan and Ciara and he is a loving father to them. That makes me fall in love with him and he is a caring and compassion man. I am in love with him. We haven't said those words yet, but it is a matter of time. He is good to Maura and Keeve and Alana. He feels like they are a part of him as a family. Carlisle tries with Arden and Ryan to be cordial towards them. He just doesn't like how they treat me. Arden and Ryan slowed down their antics with me, because Carlisle put his foot down with them about it. It doesn't bother me that they do it. I already know how to handle them two. Jasper put his foot down with Arden and Ryan on some of the stunts they pull on Alana. They know not to fool with the God of War. They heard the stories about him. Maybe one day they will grow-up.

Our clan still plans to overthrow Aro. I think what we need to do is get Anna here and have Carlisle call in the guards two at a time here saying that there is a problem. Once they are here Anna can break their bonds to Aro and have them stay here. Anna can break the bonds by seeing the person in her, mind that they have bonds with and then she can break them. Usually, once she breaks them there is no turning back. Chelsea will have a hard time with her gift trying to bond them back with Aro. I may run this by, Carlisle, tonight and see what he thinks.

"Momma I am hungry." Dylan says to me and I turn around he looks so cute with his puppy Carly in his arms.

"Soon baby, go wash up and I am sure your daddy or sister will help you." I say to him and leaning down his level and give him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll take our son and get him washed up. Keeve and Jacob made it in and he is helping Ciara get ready for dinner." Carlisle says to me and looking sexy standing there. I swear I am not going to make it. I need to claim him like I feel he needs to do to me.

"Good after, you help our son. I want to run something by you to see what you think." I say to him and smile as Carlisle has Dylan in his arms.

"Hey guy's dinner is ready." I say to them and they all come to sit down at the dining table. I sat the food down and saved some for Leah and Embry for them to eat later.

"I am starved Bells it sure looks good. I could eat a horse." Jacob says to me and Alana is giving him a death glare. She is overprotective of her babies in stable we only know it is a joke.

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday and no school and spring break starts Monday. I know I can sure use the break around here at least we have two weeks off. My school session won't end until end of June. What are everyone's plans?" I asked them. I am helping Ciara placing food in her plate. Rose and Emmett took off so she could hunt. They are probably, getting it on the woods, somewhere. Jasper and Alana caught them in stables having sex.

"I plan to relax a little but I still need to grade all those science exams this weekend. I am taking Rose shopping tomorrow to get her some clothes and she has to get Emmett some too and riding boots. Does anyone want to come?" Keeve asked.

"I would go with you Keeve but I have to get ready for an important date. Carlisle and I are going on a date tomorrow. I am not sure when we will get back. Rose has already agreed to keep the kids and tuck them in bed for me." I say to them and smile thinking about my date tomorrow.

"I will go with you Keeve. I need out of the house to shop too. Alana and Jasper have plans tomorrow too. Liam and Hugh are going to be here at any time to meet with Leah and Embry. Devin kept saying to Liam that something huge is coming for Keeve and Hugh. He didn't give a hint to Liam about it. You know how cryptic he, can be. He leaves all of us with a mystery to solve." Maura says to us and looking far off like she is trying to see outcome of a situation.

"Yeah daddy is that way he tells us things and leaves the surprises for us to solve. He would only give the full vision if we were in danger." Keeve says to us and that is Devin for you, he does that.

"What is it you need to run by me Bella?" Carlisle asked me and Jasper is sitting next to, Alana while, she eats and has a mug of blood in her cup. She drinks nine of those a day and it does sustains her and the hybrids around here.

"Well, I was thinking we need to do is get Anna here and have you, Carlisle call in the guards two at a time here saying that there is a problem. Once they are here Anna can break their bonds to Aro and have them stay here. Anna can break the bonds by seeing the person in her, mind that they have bonds with and then she can break them. Usually, once she breaks them there is no turning back. Chelsea will have a hard time with her gift trying to bond them back with Aro. I feel like it is a loop hole we can use to get those that will be on your side." I say to him and Jasper looks like a light bulb went off in his head when I brought the idea up.

"You are right Bella and this will work. I will call Peter and Charlotte to come sooner. How many O'Connell clans are expected to arrive within four weeks?" Jasper asked.

"I would say twenty of the clan and Grandma Bridget are coming in too. She really wants to see everyone and meet the new members of our clan. Nora and Cain will be here by then too." I say to them.

"I do believe it could work Bella. We can start the plan of action when we have some of the clan here. The first that I would call in is Jane and Alec and then the second one I will call will be, Felix and Marcus. We really need to get Marcus away from there. I am going to give the Denali's a call to see if they can come and help. Tanya is mated to Randall Adamson and Kate, she is mated to Garrett Smith and they married not long ago. He is personal friend of Jasper's. As you know Irina and Laurent were mated until, shape shifters and Jacob got him. Irina now has had time to think over, about hers and Laurent relationship and knew they were never meant to be. Ealzar told me, she doesn't hold a grudge like she, did towards them that killed, Laurent. I know Ealzar when I spoke with him that he and Carmen want to meet you my beloved." Carlisle says to me and he smiles at me and then I blush.

"I would love to meet them too. Ryan and Arden you are in charge to clean up and do the dishes. I need to get the kids ready for bed and by then the rest will show up at our door." I get up to take the kids with me and go upstairs and Carlisle stops me. Rose and Emmett made it back and their clothes looked wrinkle and hanging over the place. I snicker at them both.

"Jasper and I have presentations to give to those who are new members of our family." Carlisle says to me and I am shocked. What can it be? I see Jasper had a shopping bag that he hides under the table and gets it.

"Bella yours is long overdue you, have accepted us, as we are and you took to the supernatural with ease. You loved us unconditionally. I present this ring in form of the Cullen crest. I hope you will wear it like you do O'Connell crest in pride." He says to me. I shed tears of joy and opening the box and look at it and it has my birthstone in center. Carlisle slips it on my right hand and I kiss him.

"I thank you Carlisle and sure I will wear it with pride." I say to him and smile at him. I got a hug from Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

"Welcome to family officially, sis and it is about time." Emmett says to me and he grins at me.

"Now I like to make four more presentations. Alana I think of you, as a niece too it, is such a pleasure we work well as a team and helping to give birth to your horse's colt. And to Keeve and Maura I think of you two like my own kids. Alana I present you with this bracelet in form of the Cullen crest. And for you Keeve and Maura I present these necklaces in form of the Cullen crest. Jacob I present this cuff in form of Cullen crest as you, can see, Emmett and Jasper, wear theirs. My family and I accept you into our family." Carlisle says to them and they were floored by Carlisle. They all accepted their crest with pride and gave hugs to Carlisle and Jasper and Emmett and Rose.

"We thank you and it is such an honor to wear this." Alana says to us.

"I thank you doc and accepting me as a part of your clan." Jacob says to him and he has Ciara holding her. Ciara is giggling at him.

"I thank you Carlisle for this gift and accepting us as your own." Keeve says to him and gives him a hug.

"That goes for me too." Maura says to him and she hugs Cullen's too.

"You are all welcomed. Ciara and Dylan, you are not to be left out too. I especially, made these cuffs in form of a bracelet so you won't lose them. Ciara you can see I made yours special all in pink and white." Carlisle says to them. Carlisle helps put the cuff on Dylan and he looks up to his new daddy smiling.

"Thanks daddy it is cool it is just like Emmett and Jasper's." Dylan says to him and he gives him a hug. There are tears forming in my eyes.

"Look sis mine is pretty and it's pink too." Ciara says to Rose and Rose takes a look at it on her wrist.

"Yes it is Ciara it's pretty too just like you." Rose says to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alana now I have a presentation to give you. I never thought in 164 years that I would finally meet my mate and I am glad it is you. I hope you will wear this ring in form Whitlock crest. I love you my darling." Jasper says to her and gives Alana a kiss and he slips the ring on her left hand on the middle finger. She already wears the O'Connell crest on her right hand.

"I love it Jasper and I will wear this proudly and I love you my cowboy." Alana says to him and they kiss.

"I think it is time to get the kids ready for bed and take the pups outside to do their duty." I say to them and looking around at my expanded family with such joy having them all in my life including, Arden and Ryan. I notice the Cullen crest is made in white gold platinum to match our O'Connell crest.

"I will take the pups outside Bells and I got to get ready for pack coming." Jacob says to me and he picks up the pups and goes outside. Carlisle and I took the kids upstairs to get them ready for sleep.

One hour later Liam and Siobhan and Hugh show up and they are sitting in living area and we all are waiting for my dad and Maggie to show up with Embry and Leah.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and now it is official that some of the O'Connell clan is now new members to Cullen's and Carlisle presented them with their gifts. Jasper will give the necklace and earrings on their outing tomorrow. Charlie point of view is next after that chapter. What happens next? I wonder what Devin knows about something huge is coming for Hugh and Keeve?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Sorry guys all mistakes are my own. My beta is currently working on a writing project as soon as she can she will go over this story to edit it. I will repost this chapter once she does the editing. I have seventeen chapters done and currently working on eighteen through twenty on this story. I am still working on last chapter of my dead heart beats again sooner or later that will be up. And like most of my other stories I will start back writing them after the first of the year and you will see chapters next year sometimes. I thank you for all of your reviews. It is hard for me to answer all of them.**

**I thank you all that are following this story. **

**The Cullen's crest was given to new members of the family. Something huge is coming for Keeve and Hugh. Devin left out the details. Leah and Embry will meet the clan. This is in Charlie point of view. You will find out now on with the story.**

**Later that night picking up Leah and Embry**

Liam and I discussed it further about everything; we talked about with Carlisle almost a week ago. It would take right time to overthrow Aro. He would make Chelsea bond the gifted O'Connell's to him. He would order the guards to kill all the humans and hybrids in our family. That is if Aro touched Carlisle and read his thoughts about us. It could present further danger to our clan and Carlisle's life as well. We just have to put our trust in Carlisle and he would know how to handle situation. He did live with them for a time and knows the vampires that are in castle.

I remember Carlisle living in Forks as our town doctor. He was good with the patients and donated money to our local charities. He is an honest caring man. I already knew that they were vampires even before, Bella told me, about the Cullen's and what happen to her from beginning to end. The time they ran from this James in Phoenix and Bella got hurt. I was seething in anger once, Bella told me, the whole truth. I am glad Emmett and Jasper took him out. I remember the stories Billy told me while, we went fishing and hunting when, Bella was living with her mother, Renee in Phoenix. His father Ephraim meets, Carlisle and his clan in early 1900's hundreds, when they first came to Forks. It was only Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie and Emmett and then, Edward at the time. That is when they moved to Forks the first time. I guess Jasper and Alice came to them after, they left Forks.

I knew my daughter was dating a vampire at the time, Edward and Bella saw each other. I didn't want to interfere in my daughter's love life. I was hoping she would leave him and get with Jacob. It was some time after, my daughter left to go to college in Dublin. I went to reservation one day and Jacob and a few of his friends from the tribe, phased in front of me, and took off into forest. They were huge horse size wolves. I remember Bella during that time the, Cullen's left her, the first time. She told me, that she saw those huge wolves in forest when I told her, the first time to stay out of them. I was stunned out of my boots. My thoughts on Jacob being, Bella's boyfriend, got thrown out of the window. I never wanted Bella to be with a human that turns into a wolf. They didn't even notice my police car in the drive. I thought the legends weren't true about; Quileute's only the stories, which their ancestor ran into the cold ones and about Billy telling me about the Cullen's first appearance.

Sometime after, Bella left for college and graduated. She got engage to Aiden and then a year later, we flew in those who were invited to wedding. Bella never did leave the supernatural world. Aiden of course is human in the clan. I found out she is a part of a clan of vampires and humans and hybrids. I of course meet Maggie and felt drawn too her. Liam and Maggie and Siobhan told me about their clan. I couldn't bear the thought of being away from, Maggie. It was a year later, Liam changed me. I needed to tie up loose ends in Forks before, I could do anything. I retired and made my life with, Maggie here.

It was three years ago, Bella gave birth to, Ciara and Dylan and then one year later, Aiden died. Bella never got over the Cullen's death or Aiden's. Over time, she was starting to be herself somewhat. It was a few days ago that night of Ciara and Dylan third birthday party. Liam shows up with the Cullen's. The kicker was that letter to Carlisle and his family about Bella and him being mates. My perception told me, Bella felt betrayed by, Alice. She lied to her and Edward and I thought she was a sweet girl towards my daughter. I did like Alice after that letter my views, change about her. She should have told the truth to begin with. Now I see Bella and she is happy again. That is all I want for my little girl is to be happy. Carlisle is a good man for her and he is good to her children.

Devin that cryptic bastard tells us something huge is coming for Keeve and Hugh. He had the nerve not to tell us. He keeps us guessing what is to come with his visions. He knew the big thing that was coming our way to our Clan were the Cullen's. He finally confessed it, after the fact, they showed up at his door. The bastard knew that my daughter, Bella true mate is coming, and knew his name is, Carlisle. He got a glimpse of Alana's true mate is in a vision a ruff looking cowboy with long blond hair down his shoulders. Well, that is Jasper and his hair is long down his shoulders. I felt like punching him in face the fucker. He plays these games with us gets us to guess. He would only tell us the whole story if we were in danger.

Maggie and I are on our way to Dublin airport to pick up Leah and Embry. They should arrive momentary. We park our SUV near curb at the passenger pick up. I see them come out of the double doors with their luggage in tow by the looks of it they have a lot. They spotted us right away.

"I am going to help them get things load Maggie and then we will take them to Bells." I get out of the SUV and help them.

"Hi kids! Leah you look pretty. What did you do to yourself?" I asked her and she has her hair down to her shoulders and parted to side. The last time I seen her she had short hair. She is dressed nice.

"Oh Charlie just a little makeover, my mother thought it, was time if I am to ever meet man of my dreams. She told me I needed to start somewhere." Leah says to me and I help her load the last piece of her luggage.

"Embry it is good to see you kid. I don't know why you, shape shifters keep growing so tall and bulking out like you, do even, Jacob is the same way. Just so you know the Cullen's are back and apparently, Carlisle is true mate of my daughter. I want you guys to show some respect for them. They are staying at Bells house. "I say to them and they nod their heads to me in understanding.

"Sure Charlie we will since, Jacob imprinted on, Bells daughter that means, Bella and her children are a part of the pack and we can make the adjustment for the Cullen's." Embry says to me and I pat him on the back and smile at him.

"Good! Leah and Embry I trust you be on your good behavior towards them. They are not bad people. We need to hit the road to get there. Liam and Hugh are already there waiting on us. Embry and Leah this is my wife Maggie." I say to them and getting into the car.

"Hello it is pleasure to meet you, Embry and Leah welcome to O'Connell clan and Swan's clan." Maggie says to them giving them a warm reception. Embry and Leah gave my wife warm greeting as well.

It didn't take me long to drive to her house and I pulled into her driveway and there is Jacob standing there and waiting on us and he gives a wave. He comes towards our SUV and opens up the door.

"Leah what the fuck did you do to yourself you, look good?" Jacob asked her and she smiles I think it is first time I ever seen that girl smile she holds grudges. It is all because Sam imprinted on Emily. Sam and Emily got married with two small boys. No wonder she wanted to leave the pack.

"I had a makeover for your information." Leah says to him and she gets out her laptop out of SUV and a bag.

"Jacob you look happy I cannot wait until I meet your imprint Ciara. You did nothing about talking about her with me over the phone." Embry says to him.

"Yes I am happy and she is asleep along with her brother, Dylan you, will meet them tomorrow." Jacob says to him and we all gather their things and went into the house. There is Liam and Hugh along with the Cullen's and my daughter standing there. Then there is Keeve, Maura and Ryan and Arden standing on the right of them. Jasper and Alana are holding hands.

"Welcome Embry and Leah to my home and make yourself comfortable and I want you guys to think this is your home too." Bella says to them and smiles at them.

"Leah and Embry I like to introduce you to, Liam, he is head of our clan and his mate Siobhan and Hugh is in second command of our clan. This is Ryan, Arden, and Alana, they are Liam's grandkids. This is Maura and Keeve niece to Liam and Hugh. You already know the Cullen's this is, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie; they are a part of our clan. You will meet my grandbabies tomorrow they are asleep." I say to them and Hugh standing there looks at, Leah and my perception tells me, it is lust and desire. Hugh is six feet four and auburn hair and Bella thinks he, looks like that actor, Colin Farrell, well I don't. Leah is staring at him in awe. Bella told me, that Devin reminds her of that actor, Liam Nielsen. How she come up with that? I don't know or see how they look like those actors. I guess you would have to be a girl to see it.

"Leah did you just imprint on Uncle Hugh? I never thought I would see the day a shape shifter would imprint on a vampire." Jacob asked her. Hugh meets her half way and he takes her hand and kisses it.

"Yes I believe I did." Leah responds to him and still cannot keep her eyes off of Hugh.

"I cannot believe it, over two hundred years, I waited for my mate and it happens to be a shape shifter but, Leah my doll you are a pretty lady." Hugh says to her and leads her to living room.

Everyone has their jaws dropping on the floor at the stunned vampires, humans and hybrids.

"What the hell Embry? You look like you have seen the sun the first time. Who in the hell did you imprint on?" Jacob asked him and he is looking at him and Jacob gives him a slap on the back of his head to get him out of his induce haze.

"It is Keeve; she is cute as she can be. WOW! She is adorable." Embry says to him and the look of shock is written in Keeve's features.

"She is hybrid half human and vampire Embry." Jacob points out. Liam will call Devin about this and probably the cryptic bastard knew all about Hugh and Keeve would have mates.

"I cannot help it Jake I don't care. I feel drawn to her like I would do anything to make her happy." Embry says to him.

"Well, you better we protect the clan. What are your feelings Keeve for Embry?" Jacob asked her and she is shock and stood still looking at him.

"Keeve what you are experiencing is the shock of finding your mate and you cannot move just yet. Embry you need to move forward slowly and take her, by the hand and lead her to somewhere quiet. This way you can get to know each other. It would be a shock to finding your mate and you cannot even walk towards your mate. Just give her time and she will respond to you. It happened to me and Alana we were staring holes through each other couldn't move." Jasper says to him and he gave him some good advice. Embry did as Jasper told him and move toward Keeve and took her hand and she responded and moved along with him. Jasper took them to the study so they can get to know each other. Leah and Hugh are cuddle on the sofa.

"Well, I saw the outcome and it lead to this. Devin knew! He would. Someone needs to call him and tell him that his daughter accepted mating even though she is in shock. He will meet Embry when he returns in a couple weeks. "Maura says to us and she is looking towards the hall where the study is and Embry and Keeve are still in there.

"I am so happy for Uncle Hugh and for Keeve. I guess they can eat later. I would not put it pass me, that Uncle Hugh asks, Leah to move in with him in Belfast at his cottage house. They will have plenty time to get to know each other and start the mating." Bella says to us and she is eying Carlisle up and down. I don't need to see that image.

"Jasper if you promise me that you and Alana will not start the mating process until, you meets her parents. I will let you in Alana's room to lay with her while she sleeps. When the time comes you both use a condom. It looks like Embry and Keeve will need your old room. I am going to have to talk to Keeve and Embry about the same rules. I am protective over my girls." Liam says to Jasper.

"I agree grandfather to your terms and we will behave. I promise." Alana says to him and she is smiling at her mate.

"I agree to your term Liam and I will respect your rules. Bella I need to talk to you privately, if I may." Jasper says to them. I wonder what that is all about.

"Sure Jasper where do you want to go?" Bella asked.

Bella and Jasper go outside and they walk distant away from vampire hearing. I decided to follow them and stay far away to give them a measure of privacy.

"Look Bella I am happy you are mated to our, patriarch of our coven and with that that makes you our, matriarch of our coven. Some day you will take on the role as our mother figure. I feel your love for Carlisle and I also feel his love for you. I don't know why you both haven't said those words yet. You don't have to be afraid to say those words. I also feel your lust for, Carlisle and I feel it, from him toward you. Remember I am empath and you cannot hide those facts from me. You both need to sit down and talk about this and actually do the deed. You both are experience and need that contact. Hell! I cannot wait to mate with Alana. I am going slow at it, is because I want to respect her and her parents and Liam. Alana is not experience as you. Carlisle and you both had loves in your life and had sex. I want to make Alana first time special not rushed into. I love Alana and would do anything to make her happy. Alice and I we had sex but we weren't in love. You both are in love so that makes it special." Jasper says to her and takes her hand as she cries. Carlisle must have felt that when she cried most mates do.

"Yes you are right, Jasper, but I am afraid of something bad happening. It seems that every time I love someone they die. Carlisle is so good to my kids that make me fall in love with him. I am in love with him. We have a date tomorrow and I kept thinking it is a matter of time before, we confess, our love. Maybe tomorrow would be a good start to tell how we feel. I am glad you are mated my niece and you both make a great couple." Bella says to him and smiles warmly at Jasper.

"I am glad of that you feel that way about us. Alana and Keeve say you are a mother figure to all that are living in the house. You don't have to worry about, Carlisle dying on you; he will live throughout eternity with you. " Jasper says to her and he is right, Bella makes a great mom. Renee was never a mother to her.

"Yeah that is what everyone says. Do you think Rose will keep the kids overnight? I think it would be wise if it is our first time, we should do it away from all, distractions." Bella says to him. Maybe I can step in and give Rose a hand with the kids.

"You know Rose would love too she, adores them and already loves them. We need to get back before, Carlisle gets worried." Jasper gives her hand up from sitting on a log. They head towards the house and Carlisle takes Bella hand and leads her to the house.

"Is everything alright Bella? You can tell me. I felt your sadness." Carlisle says to her in his concern.

"Yes it is. I want us to go overnight somewhere we need to talk and get away from the distractions." Bella says to him.

"I would love to my beloved." He says to her.

Maggie and I mated right away once we meet and we didn't tell Bella. I just want her happy and having no contact intimacy in a relationship is bad. I can understand having that many distractions would put a damper in the whole sexual thing. Bella has enough on her plate with all the kids living with her.

We all sit around living room and talked. Keeve and Embry came out of the study and she looks happy. Bella gave her a hug and congratulated both couples. Leah and Embry ate what Bella made earlier for them. Sure enough Bella was right; Hugh and Leah took off to Belfast two hours later, with all of her luggage in tow. Leah is all smiles maybe, she will finally be happy.

Maggie and I took off not long after they left. Liam is staying to talk to Keeve and Embry about rules. Jasper and Alana were moving his things in her room when I left.

You can see in this chapter that huge thing coming Keeve and Hugh's way did happen they found their mates. The next chapter is in Jasper point of view and their first date.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Sorry guys all mistakes are my own. My beta is currently working on a writing project as soon as she can she will go over this story to edit it. I will repost this chapter once she does the editing. I have twenty chapters done and currently working on twenty one on this story. I am still working on last chapter of my dead heart beats again sooner or later that will be up. And like most of my other stories I will start back writing them after the first of the year and you will see chapters next year sometimes. I thank you for all of your reviews. It is hard for me to answer all of them.**

**I thank all of you that are following this story.**

**You got hear from Charlie point of view. Embry and Leah imprinted on last chapter. Jasper confronts Bella on her feelings for Carlisle. I think he did it to help her out like a friend would. You will see Alana and Keeve point of view as well as Jacob later in the story. This chapter is Jasper point of view and now on with the story.**

**Saturday and it is date for Jasper and Alana**

Alana and I are going horseback riding for our date. I ran across this beautiful place while hunting. There is a stream with rocks and a beautiful setting for our day time date. I had made a lunch for Alana and Bella helped me put in Alana's favorite things to eat. She even put in a blood bag for her. I have the necklace and earrings to give her on our special date. I got to cuddle with Alana and hold her through the night and held her while, she slept. She was so peaceful sleeping and a smile went across her features in her dreams. She said my name while, she slept at least she, was dreaming about me. I know for a fact if I could dream it would be of her.

We will leave in an hour. She is closing up a deal with a new horse owner who needs his horse trained. He came in from North Dakota in America. I never realized my mate is popular known throughout the world. Alana is teaching me how to train the horses in their speed. There is one thing my girl knows it is her business.

My talk with Bella last night helped her to see that it is okay to let, Carlisle know how she, feels for him. She was scared everyone, she has loved died on her and that fear was not allowing her, to feel loved and it is okay to love again. I don't think anything is going to happen to Carlisle. He will live throughout eternity with her. I agree with all the distractions around here it, is hard to get it on in house for any mated couple. Alana and I caught, Emmett and Rose in a comprising position having sex in the stables. Rose just shrugged her shoulders and blew it off and then we left the couple to carry on. I feel Carlisle lust every time he is in room with her. It is time they do something about it. Carlisle is taking her out to dinner in Dublin and checking in a four star hotel called, _Clontarf Castle Hotel_. It is in castle.

They will leave out tonight. Charlie and Maggie are going to stay through the night to be here in case they are needed. Rose and Emmett are babysitting. Jacob and Arden and Ryan are going to Dublin to watch a soccer game. It is close to football for them the only time, Jacob or Charlie can see a real football game is to watch it on, ESPSN and usually, the game happened the day before. Keeve and Maura and Rose are out shopping in Dublin today. Embry went along to keep Keeve safe. Let me tell you, Keeve is one tough gal, she and Emmett spared for fun and she won. Leah and Hugh came by so Leah can meet the kids and she loved Bella kids.

There she is finally; she looks so beautiful to me, wearing her t-shirt and jeans with her riding boots. I meet her half way and take her by the hand.

"I am ready to go my Japer when you are. We've just made forty thousand dollar year contract deal and he signed it. I start training his horse next year, she is quite young and it would take three years, to train her. Most of my training takes three years to produce, top runners." Alana says to me and that is a lot of money she, keeps the price low to compete with other horse trainers. The owners supply their own food for the horses and their vets.

"Yes I am ready to go. I have everything we need for our date. I am taking you to a place I ran across hunting. I don't know if you have been there. I thought it would be perfect." I say to her and I kiss her pink lips and hold her close to me. The sparks are flying everywhere.

"Jasper that is some kiss I cannot get enough of your kisses." Alana says to me and I look at her and wink.

"The same goes for me darling lets go." I say to her as we walk to the stable and our horses are already saddle up and ready to go. We got on our horses and took off to the place taking our time leisure riding through the woods. The sun is making an appearance today. She will see me sparkle and she has a hint of sparkle too in her skin. I figure with us being deep in woods no one will see us sparkle.

"Hey all of us pack sisters, rode our horses, through these trails. There in that clearing is a stream nearby and our horses got a drink from the river. It is a pretty place to go riding." Alana says to me and she did travel through these parts. We got to the clearing and stopped at the edge of the stream. We both got off of our horses and tied them to a tree. Jack my horse is taking a drink from the river.

I laid out the blanket and picnic basket for us. Alana is looking at what I am doing. I gather her in my arms and hold her next to me, kissed her and she taste like honey. Luckily, with her being part vampire she doesn't need to breath much. I hear her heart beat is going fast. My cock is getting hard the more I kiss her and my desire for this woman in my arms. I let up on our kissing to give me, time to will down my penis. We look at each other and smiled. I led her to the blanket and sat down and she has her back to my chest. The sun is shining down on us and our skin is sparkling.

"This feels nice just having you, all to myself and holding you like this. Alana you are meant for me and you fit perfectly, in my arms and life. I am a lucky man to have you in my life as my mate. Darling I have something to give you." I reached in my pocket and took out the velvet box and handed it to her. She took the delegate box in her hand and opened it up. She looked at the necklace and earrings with the look of shock on her face.

"Jasper this is beautiful and thank you and I love you my cowboy." She places a kiss on my lips and the surge of electricity is overwhelming. She is radiating pure joy about receiving my gift to her.

"I love you my Alana and I felt your joy and with the emotions you gave off to me. I only sense you; really love my gift to you." I say to her and she looks at me and she smiles.

"Can you put this on me? I want to wear this always and you are right I do love it." Alana asked me and I took the necklace and placed it around her neck. It looked good on her.

"You are a beautiful Alana. I am proud you are my mate and wearing my tokens of affections on you and it does look good on you." I say to her and she is looking at me with her striking green eyes. She kisses me and then we broke off the kiss.

"I've some news my father and mother are coming home in four weeks. You will get to meet them; they want to be here to go over plans with, Carlisle, granddad Liam and Uncle Hugh about Aro. I told them all about you and they told me, that it is okay that we are in a relationship. Long as it is only dating for now. Grandmother Bridgett is going to be here in four weeks. That is good news. Isn't it Jasper?" Alana says to me and I am ecstatic that we can date with their blessing.

"Yes it is Alana. I am ecstatic that we have their blessing to date for now. I cannot wait to meet your parents. Pete and Charlotte are going to be here in two weeks and from what I gather our friends the, Denali's, are going to be here around the same time as, Devin. Charlotte already thinks of you as her new sister and cannot wait to meet you." I say to her and she just sparkles with excitement.

"Yeah I am excited to meet Peter and Charlotte and the Denali's. I use to get so angry at my parents for leaving four months out of the year. You see when I was younger, we moved every four months, to UK to lookout for, O'Connell clan, which are human. I would have to start over in a new school. When Aiden and Bella got married and brought the house next door. She became like a mother to me and my parents set it up where, Bella would take care of me while, I attended school here. I hated changed and didn't like leaving my horses alone. Bella took it upon herself to be a mother to me. Actually, she is an Aunt but like a sister to me. Bella and Keeve are best friends and sisters. Keeve never had a mother figure since, her mother died giving birth to her. Bella became a mother figure for Keeve. It is a unique relationship we have with her and one that cannot be broken. My own mother and father are great wonderful parents. It is just that I hated to move around a lot. My mother Anna is a part of our pack sisters too and Bella has a great relationship with my mother. You could say I've two moms. Maura adoptive mother, Nora is a part of our pack sisters, along with, Kyle. We have a great relationship with all of them. Nora is a doctor too like, Carlisle. They would have a lot in common too." Alana says to me.

"I can relate to moving around a lot. Living with Carlisle and Esme at the time, we had to move around a lot too. I hated it and hated the thought of starting over in a new high school or college for the charade we put forth as a front in human world. It stressed me out having to put up with all the emotions that come with teenagers and their hormonal side too. I felt their emotions and would become overwhelmed at times. I use to have to leave the building to get away from them. I am glad you got a sister pack going. The emotions I got from your sister pack, you guys have a real loving bond with each other. So Nora is a doctor too, Carlisle and she would have a lot in common. Do any of the others in your family have professions?" The more Alana talks about her family the more I want to know about her and her entire family dynamics.

"Well, Devin is a stock broker in the family and Uncle Hugh, he owes an antique shop and a couple bars in Belfast. My daddy is a professor in college and his study is in Archeology. My mother Anna is artist and her work sells, she has a gallery in Dublin and Yorkshire, UK. Cain is the lawyer in the family. You already know Keeve is a professor of science in college. Maura is looking for a job here and she has a degree business administration. Luke and Kyle are in business together in consulting business growth. Grandmother Bridgett, she owes a couple of jeweler stores one in Dublin and the other in America. Looking at the box that necklace came out of the store that belongs to her. That is her signature on the lining inside the box. Her store is named, _B. O. Exquisite Jewelers_. I already knew where you and Carlisle had the crest made." Alana says to me and giggles looking at the box.

"Why you little sneak? You already knew what shop this came from and who owed it. I didn't know. Carlisle would be thrilled to have a jeweler in the family. Something tells me, he and I would go to her often to buy for our women. Your family is interesting and their professions. I cannot wait to meet all of them." I say to her and she giggles at my comment about her being little sneak. I could resist and kiss her pretty pink lips and she crashed hers into mine. After our make out session her stomach begins to growl.

"Yes I am a sneak you, will just have to get used to it cowboy." She smirks at me and winks. She is being playful towards me. She is such a tease. I love her for it.

"Are you ready to eat? I've here your favorite things to eat and a bag of blood." I say to her and she looks down on what I spread out for her to eat.

"Yes I am starved and I see Bella must have made me my favorite apple scones and I love them." Alana says to me and she begins to fork up her food in the plate and ate. I watched her eat lucky for me I went hunting last night with Emmett. I am good for now.

"How did your father's change come about?" I asked her.

"Well, you already were informed that my daddy is an Archeologist. He found an old map to some castle ruins in_, __Ballymoon Castle,_ is situated about two miles east of, _Bagenalstown, _in a field next to the _Fennagh_ road. He found a hidden dungeon on the map where there were some hidden archives to some treasure. He was digging around and found an opening in ground where the hidden tunnel was. The tunnel collapsed on him and he was buried alive. Devin called, Liam told him, where to go and find Neil. My granddad rushed to him and dug him out. He was bleeding to death and most of his bones in his body were crushed. He changed him to save his life. It was ten years ago, he meets my mother, Anna and they got married and she was human at the time and she became pregnant with me. You know the rest of the story from what Liam told you." Alana says to me and she smiles at me.

"I glad you told me and shared that story about your father. Carlisle changed, Edward; he was dying from Spanish influenza. Esme his mate and wife, he changed her, she tried to committed suicide by, jumping off a cliff. Rosalie was changed by Carlisle. Her change came about in a violent way. You will have to ask her the details. I feel that I shouldn't tell you. It is her story to tell. Emmett was mauled by a bear and Carlisle changed him from dying." I say to her and she takes her hand a places it on my cheek and I kiss her hand that is on my cheek.

"Yeah it seems like; Carlisle is much like my granddad Liam wanting to save who he can. I am grateful that, Liam did save my father, Neil and my father changes my mother to save her. I am a lucky girl, because I have wonderful set of parents to live throughout eternity with me and a huge family that means a lot to me. Granddad he is the best. Now I have you." Alana says to me in pride and I feel it from her.

You can see Alana and Jasper are getting to know more about each other and she has a sneaky side to her and Jasper loves it. The next chapter is in Bella point of view on hers and Carlisle date.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Sorry guys all mistakes are my own. My beta is currently working on a writing project as soon as she can she will go over this story to edit it. I will repost this chapter once she does the editing. I have twenty chapters done and currently working on twenty one on this story. I am still working on last chapter of my dead heart beats again sooner or later that will be up. And like most of my other stories I will start back writing them after the first of the year and you will see chapters next year sometimes. I thank you for all of your reviews. It is hard for me to answer all of them.**

**I thank all of you that are following this story.**

**You got hear from Charlie point of view. Embry and Leah imprinted on last chapter. Jasper confronts Bella on her feelings for Carlisle. I think he did it to help her out like a friend would. Alana was sneaking about knowing where Jasper and Carlisle got crest made in last chapter. The shop is owed by Grandma Bridgett. This chapter is in Bella point of view and now on with the story.**

**Bella and Carlisle's night out**

Carlisle and I are on our way to Dublin in, Carlisle's new Mercedes SUV. Rosalie and Emmett are babysitting. Emmett is just as overprotective as, Rose is towards our children. My father and Maggie are there to oversee everyone living with us. After my talk with Jasper it, helped me tremendously. I was afraid of being loved again and loving someone out of fear. That fear of losing someone was not allowing me, to grow. Tonight is the night to confess what we really feel about each other.

I am a little nervous but anxious to get it finally out in the opened. Carlisle looks so handsome in his suit and wearing a golden tie to match his eyes; my eyes are peering over to look at him driving. I am wearing a red dress that goes four inches above my knee, shows cleavage of my breast and a pair of high heels. Keeve did my hair for me; by straighten my hair with a flat iron. This is the first time I wore it straight.

I am so happy for my best friend and cousin Keeve finding her mate. Embry and she is a perfect match they seem so in tuned to each other and love science. Embry talked to me, about getting a job as a biology teacher at my school. I told him that in the fall a position would be opened in that area. Our biology teacher is resigning after, spending years at the high school. I will put in a good word about him to our superintendent about the position.

Uncle Hugh is finally happy after, spending all those years alone. Leah sure has changed the last time she didn't care what she look like and resented being a shape-shifter because of the cold ones as she calls it. Now she is mated with a vampire. She seems a lot more cheerful now that she has Hugh.

Jacob called Sam and his father and explained to them that, Embry imprinted on a hybrid. Leah imprinted on a vampire. Sam thought it, was funny as hell laughing while, in the room with Billy. He was laughing at, Billy's expression on his face from what, Jacob told us. He heard over the phone something being thrown and it was, Billy throwing a frying pan at Sam. It hit him on his head. Billy didn't like it but he, told Jacob, he cannot stop fate of the imprints. The entire O'Connell clan is already under the protection of the tribe.

Maura finally, landed a job it, is actually with, Grandma Bridgett. She called after; Devin got a vision telling her that Maura needed a job in his vision. She needed someone with business administration to head the office in her high end jeweler store in Dublin. She will commute to our house to Dublin to go to work. She starts next week. We all have money and we don't have to work a day in our lives. Thanks to Liam and his wealth. Devin being the stock broker in family. I still have Grandma Helen money in stocks and mutual funds that are growing. We all feel better about ourselves working and doing something to contribute to society.

Alana told Jasper who owned the jewelry shop that they had made the crest. It is Grandma Bridgett. I went ahead told Carlisle last night. He told me that he and Jasper looked in the phone book and went there on a whim. They didn't know whose signature inside the lining of the box is_ B. O. Exquisite Jewelers _belong too. That stands for Bridgett O'Connell. Carlisle was floored by it and told me he would go to her often to buy me things and Jasper told Alana the same thing.

Alana is going to let some of the family use, Neil's and Anna, house next door. She offered her room to our Cousin Coleen and she will be here in three weeks. I told Carlisle and Jasper that Coleen has a gift she can erase your memory. She does it with her mind, take for instant you want to forget about someone or bad event in your life. All she has to do is see it, in her mind and she can, erase it. I thought that maybe, she can erase some of the Volturi members that will eventually, come to our home that worked for Aro. Now if she does that like say for example, Jane and Alec, she erases their memory of Aro out of their minds. Aro would stand before, them and Jane or Alec wouldn't remember him. Jasper told us Coleen is now our weapon against Aro.

Coleen was changed by, Liam; she is one of the loyal ones in our family he changed. Coleen is 160 years old and changed at the age of twenty six.

Carlisle is going to call Jane and Alec to come in first and then Felix and Marcus. Carlisle told me a long time ago when he was with the Volturi. That Jane, Alec, Felix and Marcus wanted to leave the Volturi. Aro wouldn't let them. He had Chelsea bonding them daily to Aro. How cruel of Aro to do that to them? Anna and Neil will come in four weeks by then; she can start breaking those bonds.

I remember Jane torching, Edward in Italy. My heart broke for, Edward, that day and I told Jane to stop. She did. Aro gave her the order to do it. She has a sadist side of her, when she gave Edward that kind of pain. Apparently, her power never worked on me. I explained to Carlisle the other day what happen in Italy and what Jane did. He was furious with the details that I talked to him about. Most of the families were in the room when, I explained everything went down at the castle. The family was just as furious as Carlisle. Now he is going to get his revenge on, Aro, on what he had done to his son. We still plan to overthrow, Aro, he is a danger to our entire coven.

My family is important to me and the entire, O'Connell clan, is mine and no one touches them. I love them all. I am possessive over them and they all know it. Siobhan even though, she is the head matriarch of our coven, she has made me, second in command as the matriarch. She knew I could fill that role perfectly. Now the Cullen's are back in my life that makes them my family too. I will protect them as well even though, I am human. Jasper told me, last night since; I am with, Carlisle as his mate that makes me the head matriarch to Cullen's coven.

Keeve and Embry have moved into Jasper's old room. I had Carlisle move into my room leaving his old room for Charlotte and Peter. We are expecting their arrival a week after, the sixteenth of April. That is the anniversary of Aiden's death. I don't mind family living and staying with us.

I love the thought that, Carlisle holds me while, I sleep. It is nice to wake-up in his arms. We haven't had sex yet. Tonight is the night we will. I am looking forward to it.

Carlisle brought me out of my thoughts.

"My beloved you seem far off like you, are in deep thoughts. You can tell me you know." Carlisle says to me and he is reaching out to my hand and brings it to his lips to kiss it.

"Oh Carlisle I am thinking about everything that has happened in short time. There is so much that I had to absorb and the thoughts about the safety of my family and I am not talking about O'Connell's but ours since, I am a Cullen too. I am scared of something goes wrong. I cannot lose you or anyone in family." I say to him and he looks at me takes his hand and places it on my thigh. I feel tingly when he touches me there.

"Well, Isabella we won't worry about it tonight we have tomorrow. This is just for us tonight. I don't want you to worry nothing will happen. Isabella you look stunning tonight and you are a beautiful lady. I happen to like the red dress you are wearing. I do approve of you wearing red it, contrasts with your hair and complexion." Carlisle says to me and I blush a deep red and he winks at me.

"I thank you for our night out. Carlisle you look handsome tonight and with that golden tie it, matches your eyes." I say to him and we are pulling into valet area of, _Arch Bistro_ it, is a high end restaurant in Dublin. Carlisle moves to the other side of his auto and opens up the door and assists me by taking my hand. I place my arm around his as we walked into restaurant. We notice the hostess.

"I've a reservation under the name of, Cullen for two." Carlisle says to her and she is eyeing him up and down. I felt a surge of jealously and my anger towards the blond hostess. Carlisle felt my tension and whispered in my ear.

"Relax my beloved; she has got nothing on her that I see I want. I've got what I need right here in my arms and you are more beautiful than her." Carlisle says to me and I relax as he winks at me and kisses me on my temple.

"Right this way sir and mam." We follow her and she sits us a table looking out the window. The table has dim candle light in the center. Carlisle assists me into my chair and then he goes and sits down. She hands us our menus. We both stare at each other and smile. I scan over the menu and what looks good is the salmon with rice pilaf. The waiter came over and he looked at my dress with enough cleavage to show my breast. Carlisle lets out an animal growl and stares at the man. I swear he could piss himself standing there. I place my hand under the table and rubbed Carlisle's leg to calm him.

"May I take your order please?" He is nervous with his pad in his hand and his hands are shaking.

"I will take salmon with rice pilaf and a bottle of Gleatzer Bishop. What are you having Carlisle?" I asked him as he has not taken his eyes off of me. I blush a deep red.

"I see a woman with taste in wines with a hint of chocolate and fruit." He says to me and he is still nervous looking at Carlisle and his eyes are turning black. He is staking his claim over me is the reason for his growls. He knows it turning me on.

"I'll have the same." Carlisle says to me and he has his hand over the table with my hand in his. The waiter made a mad dash away from our table.

"Bella I wish to call you, Isabella for you are beautiful. I've something I need to tell you. I am falling in love with you, and you are mine. I love everything about you, the way you make me smile and brighten up my day. You are one of the most caring souls there is. You are a great mother, one of the most honest people I know. I know we just started this romance, but it bloomed the day you told me, yes to give us a chance. My heart and soul belongs to you and you're it for me, there can be no other." Carlisle says to me and kisses my hand and gazes at my eyes that are in tears of happiness.

"Oh Carlisle that is sweetest thing a girl could ever hear. I've news for you too I am in love with you. You made me fall in love with you, when I see how you are with my children that make me fall in love with you over again. Carlisle you are a good father to Ciara and Dylan and they adore and love you. You are a kind and caring, compassionate man. By the way you are handsome and you are it for me as well. I never thought I could be happy again after, Aiden death or fall in love again. You made me happy Carlisle and you are mine too." I say to him and he smiles at me. Then the waiter came to our table with our food and a bottle of wine.

"I am taking you too the, _Clontarf Castle_ _Hotel,_ and I already made reservations for us tonight. I thought it would be the perfect place." Carlisle says to me and I looked at him and begin fork up some food from my plate. He poured me another glass of wine and he took a sip of wine out of his glass.

"Can I get you anything else? Would you like desert?" The waiter asked. I nodded my head no and he walks away. I stare at Carlisle and wanting him for desert.

"I would like you for desert Carlisle." I say to him and he felt my lust rise and his eyes turned black with desire. I got through with my meal and Carlisle paid waiter. Soon we were in his auto driving to the hotel. Carlisle checked us in and we were led to our suite. My eyes are roaming the room it is accented with royal blues and gold with a chandelier hung on the ceiling. There is a four poster king size bed.

Suddenly, nature calls me and I excuse myself to the bathroom. There is a giant roman tub for two and the things I could do to Carlisle in that race through my thoughts. I had to pee and look at myself in the mirror, and say to myself I can do this. Why am I nervous? Come on Bella you are a pro at this you can do it. I got the nerve to walk out of there in just my high heels. I slowly took my dress off and left my Victoria secret matching panties and bra in a deep red and lacy on. I step out of the bathroom and Carlisle spun around so quick he rushed to my side.

"My beloved I plan to make love to you and I want to take my time with you. You are the sexiest sight to behold Isabella. You are breath taking." Carlisle crashed his lips on mine and we fight for dominance. His hand is on my back and he moves it so softly against my skin.

"Carlisle I think you are overdressed." I say to him and he takes the hint and he rips his clothes off not bothering with his shredded clothes on the floor. Luckily, we both pack overnight bag. I stand in there in awe staring at the God in front of me and looking at his perfections. I want him now and looking at his size it is a good length. Carlisle picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed and his body is over me. He starts placing butterfly kisses on my neck and moves to my breast and he takes his hand behind my back and releases my bra. He massages me breast in one of his hands and kisses the other. He moves down where my lower body is and he takes off my panties with his teeth and tossed them somewhere.

"Carlisle I need you now!" I order him to do he is making me hot with the wet heat between my thighs. I placed my hand on his length needing any friction and contact with his skin.

"Alright my beloved as you wish." He says to me and he enters me, softly at first letting I adjust to his size. I would say he is the same length as Aiden was. Oh God! He feels good inside me as he is pumping in and out of me slowly. I begin to kiss him and wrap my arms around his back. He hits me in the right spot with his length and my orgasm hits me. We made love slowly enjoying the feel of each other.

Carlisle and I made love again through the night until, I got sleepy and he laid next to me with our naked bodies touching each other and our limbs tangle into each other. I slowly open my eyes and there he is and he didn't move. He stayed. My head is resting on his chest. Carlisle body for some reason is warmer to me than the rest.

"Oh God Carlisle you are something else. I love you so much and I had a nice time on our date as well as last night making love." I say to him and he crashes his lips to mine. He pulls back on the kiss to let me breath.

"I am in love with you Isabella and last night was perfect and that is just the beginning there is more of that to come my beloved." He says to me and I place my arms around him bringing his body closer to me. Suddenly, we are making love in morning hours.

We lay there holding each other in such peace and contentment. It felt like heaven to both of us.

We stare at each other, as if we could read each other's soul. Carlisle begins to tickle my side and I giggle.

"I cannot help it; my intent is to always make you laugh Isabella throughout eternity. I love your laugh it is music to my ears." Carlisle says to me and my face is flushed with me laughing.

"Well, you are a good tickle monster. I am glad to be at your service. Dylan says I am a good tickle monster too. Do you remember who your parents were? I know of your history through Edward when he told me. But, never knew anything about your past if you could remember them." I say to him and he looks at me in deep thought.

"Isabella my father was named, Alexander Charles Cullen and my mother died when she gave birth to me, her name is Lillian Olivia Cullen. The only thing I remember is my aunt took care of me, her name is Beatrice. Some of those memories I still have with me after, my change. Most of it faded with time." Carlisle says to me and he kisses me tenderly on my lips. My stomach chooses to growl and then he laughs.

"Well, Carlisle your parents have nice English names. I guess my stomach wants food. This growling is embarrassing. It is funny too." I say to him and he just smiles giving me a kiss on my neck. I would like him to mark me as his to wear his mark on my neck for eternity. One day it will be there his mark.

"It is time I order you some breakfast love in. What would you like? I need to go shopping for me some clothes and I could use your help picking out my wardrobe." He says to me and I get up from the bed and he spanks my ass and winks at me. Damn that is a turn on.

"I would like a pot of coffee and some eggs and tattie scones please. Yes I would love to help pick out your wardrobe darling. Then we need to get home to our children. Hey no fair you spank me and I cannot spank you." I say to him seductively.

"Well, my beloved I couldn't help it, you have a nice ass on you, by the way. Don't worry you will get your turn with me." He stands up and bends over and I spank his ass and it left a red mark on my hand.

"Is your hand alright my beloved?" He asked me and he kiss my hand and licks it.

"Yes Carlisle it is." I giggle at him and he laughs along with me. We eventually, got dressed after I ate and went shopping. I helped picked out some casual things for him to wear like jeans. Carlisle and I made the drive to our home.

"I love our children Isabella they are a part of you and now they are a part of me." He says to me and we pull into our drive to our house. I love that he feels as if they are part of him too.

Bella and Carlisle finally released their sexual tension. The next chapter is in Carlisle point of view. Be looking forward to Peter point of view in the next one after that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Sorry guys all mistakes are my own. My beta is currently working on a writing project as soon as she can she will go over this story to edit it. I will repost this chapter once she does the editing. I have twenty chapters done and currently working on twenty one through twenty two on this story. I am still working on last chapter of my dead heart beats again sooner or later that will be up. And like most of my other stories I will start back writing them after the first of the year and you will see chapters next year sometimes. I thank you for all of your reviews. It is hard for me to answer all of them.**

**I thank all of you that are following this story.**

**In the last chapter Bella and Carlisle confront their feelings and love for each other and finally took the plunge making love for the first time. This chapter is in Carlisle point of view.**

**April Sixteenth and Bella says good bye to Aiden**

Isabella and I have been making love every day since, the first time in hotel. She is a firecracker in bed too and the things she can do to me makes me hard. She is an excellent lover to me. Isabella and I finally admitted our love for each other. It feels good to both of us that we can say those words, I love you. Isabella has great taste in my wardrobe after, our shopping spree in, Dublin. I can say wearing jeans is comfortable against my skin. I am spending a day with Ciara and Dylan today. I won't go into work until nightfall the sun is out today. Isabella told me she had an errand to run. She didn't say where she was going to me.

Rose and Emmett they went to help Alana and Jasper at the stables. Maura is at work at the jewelers where I got the crest made. I had no idea who owned it until, Isabella told me about the jeweler. It belongs to their grandmother Bridgett. Jasper and I looked into phone book and went to jeweler in Dublin on whim. _B. O. Exquisite Jewelers_ signature is Bridgett O'Connell. I will go to her often to buy things for Isabella. I prefer to call Bella by her actual first name. It has a ring to it when I call her Isabella. She doesn't mind me calling her that.

Keeve and Embry went to Dublin today she, needed to go there and pick up a few things, from her penthouse. Embry I gave him some money to shop that kid didn't bring much as far as clothing. When he phases he busts out of his clothes.

Leah and Hugh will be here tomorrow for a visit. Leah wants to get to know others well. She wants to have a relationship with all of the O'Connell's. Leah told me that Hugh cannot mark her that vampire venom is poison to them. They were having problems with Hugh marking her. She can mark him and it leaves no side effects. I told them that I would research it for them. Hugh went out and brought Leah a new car a Porsche. He is already spoiling her and I can tell Hugh and Leah love each other.

Peter and Charlotte are coming in next week. We have a room ready for them. Isabella is going to welcome them into our family and home and she wants them to make this their home too. We are still waiting for others to show up to help her overthrow Aro. Devin will be here in two weeks, he wants to meet up with me and Liam and Hugh and Charlie about our plans, to overthrow, Aro. By then he will meet his daughter's mate, Embry and get to know him. He is a good kid and very smart like Keeve. That is the same time the Denali's will be here is when Devin is here.

I hear the children stirring they were asleep from their nap. I rushed upstairs to Ciara room and her room it is done with a fairy theme and unicorns. I opened up the door and she gets out of bed. She looks at me and runs to me. I pick her up she is a sweet thing holding her close to me.

"Daddy I am hungry and will you play with us after we eat?" Ciara asked me and she is well spoken for a three year old so is Dylan. Isabella certainly, has done a good job teaching words to them and making them say them. They are advance as three year olds.

"Sure we will Ciara play after you eat. I believe your sister, Rose, already has your sandwiches made and it is in the refrigerator. I hear your brother Dylan and he is getting out of bed." I say to her and she has her arms around my neck and gives me a blow kiss on my cheek and there is bubbles coming out of her mouth. She looks at me and laughs. Jacob started that with her and now she cannot stop blow bubble kisses.

I walk out of her room enter, Dylan's room and his room is decorated in soccer balls and net theme. He loves the sport.

"Daddy can we build a castle with the Legos? Mummy says we can only play with them when someone is around. Ciara swallowed a Lego before and doc had to take it out of her stomach." Dylan says to me and looking up at me with his neck stretch out. Something tells me the doctor gave her a laxative to get her to expel it out of her system.

"Sure we will all build it together. Let's go down and have lunch." I took Dylan by the hand and we went downstairs to the kitchen. The children sat down at the table and I got the sandwiches out of the refrigerator and pour them a glass of milk. They ate it and then we went to their play room it has all kinds of toys and educational things to keep the kids occupied.

We all got on the floor and Dylan and Ciara got the Legos and begin to build a castle. The puppies are on the floor asleep near the children. Those puppies follow Dylan and Ciara everywhere they go.

"Ciara look we can make a tower here." Dylan says to her and points where he wants the tower.

"Dylan can we use color blue for the tower? I think it is pretty." Ciara asked him and taking a Lego and stacking it onto another Lego. This is fun doing this with my newly children. Who would think child's play can be fun for a grown-up? This is new experience for me.

"Sure sis." Dylan says to her and takes some of the Legos from the box where the Legos are.

"I will help you build the tower kids. We need to make an opening for a window." I started to get some of the Legos in my hand and begin to help them. We got the tower almost to twelve inches high with my help.

Suddenly, I was hit with a creditable amount of pain in my chest. Something is wrong with my mate. I can feel her pain. She is gone and didn't tell me where she is going. I am afraid for her. I need to go and find her. I got my cell phone out of my pocket and place a call to her and it went straight to voicemail. Emmett comes in playroom to see what we are doing. I am double over in pain.

"Are you alright dad?" Emmett asked me and I looked at him in agony.

"No I am not! There something is wrong and Isabella is pain. I need to go and find her. Can you watch the kids for me?" I asked him.

"Sure dad I will and if you need help we can call the others too. As a matter of fact I will do that." Emmett says to me and gets his cell phone out and placed a call to Jasper. I do hear their conversation. Jasper shows up with Alana and Rose following him.

"What can we do to help?" Rose asked and she looked worried about Bella.

"Carlisle we can start a search party and tracking her scent by foot." Jasper says to us and he is right. The pull from my mate can tell me where to go too. Alana looks at all of us and points a finger in the air.

"All of you hold off now! It is April sixteenth and it's the anniversary of Aiden death. She goes to the Irish Ocean to where his crash happened. And then she goes to, _Sandymount Strand_ _beach,_ where my Aunt Bella and Uncle Aiden got married. She goes to his gravesite in Dublin and it called, _Grange Gorman_ _Military Cemetery_ that is her last stop. She did it last year on his one year anniversary." Alana points out to us and she is right it, is the anniversary of his, death. Why did I let that slip my mind?

"That is right Alana. How could I forget that? I feel that I need to be there for her and she is in pain." I say to them and my chest is killing me.

"Then go Carlisle we can handle it from here. She doesn't have to go it alone. We all know her as a strong woman but she needs your comfort." Jasper says to me and I get up from the floor with my children still playing the Legos. Rose and Emmett get down on the floor and start to play with them too.

"I will be back soon. I won't take my car. She will need someone to drive her back home." I ran out of the house and ran at vampire speed. Luckily, some clouds started to cover the sunlight. The pull from my mate led me to where the cemetery is. It didn't take me long to reach her. I see her she is kneeling down with her knees to ground and her arms are wrapped around his tombstone with his name on it. She has flowers in her hand and she is crying. I stand on the side not too far away from her. And then I hear her talk to him. I didn't want to infer in her conversation with Aiden. I figure she needed this.

"Oh Aiden I miss you so much and so does our children. They are doing fine and growing as three year olds. Dylan still dreams of playing soccer for a team in school one day. Ciara she tells me she wants to be a ballet dancer. I think I am going to enroll her into some dance classes. So much as happen to me these past three weeks. I found out that, Alice written a letter to, Carlisle telling him, we were supposed to be true mates. Granddad showed up with Cullen's on their birthday. I read the letter and I was shocked. Kyle helped me, see that we were true mates; she saw the golden ribbon tying us together. "She paused trying to catch her breath from crying.

"You would have like Carlisle and he is good to me and our kids. He is a good father too them. There is a complication with our clan. Carlisle is with the Volturi as a king. Aro has a gift to read your thoughts he would read Carlisle's about our family dynamics. He would execute our entire coven. We are going to war and with the help from our family and few of, Carlisle friends, we have to overthrow Aro. I am worried about all of our family." Isabella took one of the flowers and took some of the petals off with her hand and sprinkled them over his grave.

"I want to tell you that I've fallen in love with, Carlisle and he means so much to me. He is it for me and there can be no other. I never thought it would happen to me being in love again. It did happen. I want you to know, Aiden, you will always be in my heart and I thank you for loving me. I thank you for being a great husband and father to our children. Like Kyle told me, that you live in our children and a part of you will always be around. You are my sunshine on cloudy day, Aiden, and I will always love you. I need to go I didn't tell, Carlisle, where I was going and he is probably, worried about me, by now. I love you Aiden, but this is my final good bye. You would have wanted me to be happy and move forward. Don't worry about us, we are in good hands with the, Cullen's and granddad still watches over us. Charlie and Maggie are still going strong they got married over a month ago. You will always hold a special place in my heart Aiden. Goodbye!" She kisses the ground and then her tears flowed and fallen on his grave. I walked to where she is and kneeled down to her and held her and she looks at me with tears in her eyes. She is wondering how long I've been there. She holds onto me while, she cries herself out. I rub her back gently and rock her back and forth.

"How did you know Carlisle? How long have you been standing there?" Isabella asked me. I look at her and her eyes are red and puffy.

"I felt your pain and needed to come and find you. Alana told me where you are. I rushed here to be near you. I heard the conversation you had with, Aiden that is how long I've been here. I understand. Do you know that your pain is my pain too and I can feel it? You can feel my as well. You should have told me where you were going. I could have gone with you. You never have to go through anything alone. That is what mates should do be there through thick and thin. You don't ever hide your pain from me. I will always be there for you. I love you Isabella so very much." I say to her and she kisses me.

"Yes I know Carlisle and I felt like I needed to do this alone. I needed this last time with, Aiden, and now I can move on with my life knowing that I said my final good byes to him. I do love you Carlisle. I hope you are not mad at me for not telling you where I was going." Isabella says to me.

"Oh Isabella I could never get mad over something like this or you. Are you feeling better?" I asked her and she looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes that are still red from the crying.

"Yes I am feeling better. I thank you for coming and being understanding and compassionate man. I am a lucky girl you have you." Isabella says to me and I look at her and kiss her on her cheek.

"I don't know about that. I feel like I am the luckiest man on earth to have you as my mate." I say to her and still holding her in my arms and her head is resting on my chest. I caress her hair with my hand.

"I think we are both lucky to have each other. I am ready to go home now." She says to me and I assist her up from the ground and she takes a last look over her, shoulder to where she stood looking at, Aiden's gravesite. We both walk hand in hand to where she parked her car. I open up her door and assist her in and started her SUV and drove us home. I held her hand the whole way home needing contact with her. She explained to me she had to do it alone. I surely understand her reasons for it. I could have been there to help her though it. Isabella is still quite stubborn I see thinking she had to go it alone. She will never be alone again she has me.

Carlisle had a father day with the kids and they were building a castle out of Legos. He felt Bella's pain and needed to come to her. The next chapter is in Peter's point of view. You will see Charlotte as a brown hair like in movie breaking dawn not the blond that book describes. Peter will have blond hair. Bella point of view is after chapter twenty and then Jasper's.


End file.
